Mi familia
by BellaKuchiki
Summary: -No podría perdonarme si algo le ocurriera a ella. Que no la merezca no quiere decir que no la proteja con mi vida si es necesario- Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de Sasuke. (SasuSaku) Continuación de Naruto The Last la película. ¡Epílogo listo!
1. Acompáñame en mi soledad

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Yo acá, de regreso después de años y años de estar desaparecida en el limbo jajajaja.**

 **Estoy entusiasmadísima con este nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió, luego de ver la última película de Naruto en el cine, y luego de animarme a leer el manga hasta el último tomo y quedar saltando, como una adolescente, por todo mi cuarto, ante los últimos sucesos. Cabe aclarar que soy una fan del SasuSaku a morir, jajaja. Por este motivo, nació esta historia que vendría a ser la continuación de la película THE LAST.**

 **Aviso que esta historia va a tener muchos spoilers para los que todavía están viendo los capítulos de la serie de anime. Esperando, pacientemente a que avance un poco más la historia jeje. Como yo no aguanté me leí el manga jajaja.**

 **¡Bueno ya quedan avisados! No quiero que después se quejen que leyeron muchas cosas que no sabían.**

 **Espero que les guste la historia porque la empecé con muchas ganas. Y si me animan mucho con sus hermosos reviews voy a seguir echándole muchas ganas a los demás capítulos. Si les parece bien, les prometo actualizar todos los viernes. ¿Les parece? Contéstenme en un lindo review.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y los dejo con la historia…**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Acompáñame en mi soledad**

Sentada en un banco, alejada del tumulto, se encontraba ella, observando a sus dos amigos y siendo testigo de su felicidad. No pudo evitar sentir lo mismo que ellos, emoción y dicha.

El clima era perfecto. Una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos. El cielo se mantenía despejado, transmitiendo un sentimiento de infinidad. Adornándolo se encontraba el sol. Aquel astro que, con sus rayos de luz, traspasaba sus poros y brindaba una profunda calidez a su corazón.

Era un día perfecto para llevar a cabo esa ceremonia, que reunía a casi toda la población de Konoha. Hinata y Naruto se habían casado y ahora festejaban, rodeados de todos sus seres queridos. Aquel hecho, realmente, ameritaba conmemorarse. Era un hermoso día para ellos y para todos los que amaban a aquella pareja.

Su rubio e hiperactivo amigo había dado un gran paso al confesarle sus sentimientos a la ojiperla. El momento era crucial. La luna caía, literalmente, sobre sus cabezas y no era el momento de dudar. Ellos debían afrontar aquel contratiempo juntos, y así fue. Naruto y Hinata había acabado con ese suceso, unidos por ese sentimiento que todo lo podía. Amor. Sentimiento que aquella joven, alejada de la multitud y sentada en aquel banco, no lograba sacar de su corazón. Sentimiento que no creía correspondido.

Su mirada no se alejaba de aquella pareja. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cerró los ojos, emitió un profundo suspiro y, finalmente, volteó su mirada por detrás de su espalda. Echó un vistazo de reojo en aquella dirección, aun con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Al no divisar nada volvió a acomodarse nuevamente en su antigua posición.

\- Tal vez fue mi imaginación- susurró para sí misma, con la mirada perdida en un punto delante de ella, pero sin ver nada exactamente. Sus pensamientos empezaron a volar sin ser capaz de detenerlos.

* * *

La noche se cernió sobre la aldea de la hoja. Una chica de cabello rosa entró a su departamento con un semblante cansado. Ese día había sido hermoso pero también muy agotador. Luego depositó sus llaves sobre el buró, ubicado a un costado de la puerta, y se deshizo de sus incómodas sandalias de fiesta dejándolas, ordenadamente, en la entrada. A paso lento, se dirigió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama sin tomarse el tiempo de cambiarse la ropa por una más cómoda. Finalmente, se ubicó en el centro, en posición fetal, tomando una de sus almohadas y abrazándola fuertemente.

Realmente estaba agotada, sin embargo, sus pensamientos no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. Su mente estaba empecinada en revivir los últimos años de su vida. Desde el fin de la 4ta guerra ninja, hasta estos últimos acontecimientos en que todos habían logrado seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades.

La pelirrosa se sentía orgullosa de su villa y de todos los que la conformaban. Estaba rodeada de grandes ninjas y amigos que se habían convertido en su familia. Se decía a sí misma que no podía pedir nada más. Se mentalizaba que debía agradecer lo que la vida le daba y no buscar más. Pero algo faltaba. Había un hueco que no podía llenar y aunque ella se rompiera la cabeza tratando de reprimir esos pensamientos y pretender dejar de lado aquel sentimiento, no podía evitarlo.

Un recuerdo, tal como un flash de una cámara, llegó a su mente. El momento en que Naruto y Hinata se juraban amor eterno, delante de todos sus amigos, testigos de su unión. No podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

\- Veo que no fue mi imaginación- expresó, la chica, en voz alta, pero en un tono suave. Sin embargo, no se movió ni un milímetro, aun habiendo sentido aquella presencia, a unos pocos metros, detrás de ella.

El intruso se encontraba en la ventana, apoyando su espalda en el marco, recargando su pierna derecha en la parte baja del mismo y su brazo derecho descansaba sobre su muslo. Su otra pierna estaba del lado de adentro de la habitación apoyando el pie sobre el piso.

Su mirada, en ningún momento fue dirigida a la pelirrosa. Esta, de hecho, estaba centrada en la luna llena que alumbraba aquella noche. El intruso escuchó aquella suave voz, pero no se vio en la necesidad de continuar la conversación. Más la pelirrosa no esperó respuesta alguna, tampoco la esperaba.

\- Sabes, me alegra que uno de nosotros haya logrado ser completamente feliz. Naruto se lo merece y le deseo lo mejor de todo corazón- la chica esbozó una sonrisa sincera con respecto a aquel deseo. No podía evitar querer lo mejor para el rubio. El era como el hermano que nunca había tenido, pero que la vida le había regalado. Su acompañante no parecía escucharla, pero lo hacía, sin embargo, permanecía en completo mutismo. La ojijade sabía que aquella persona no estaba allí para conversar, así que continuó con su monólogo, sintiendo que esa era la única forma que tenía de desahogarse- Kakashi sensei me contó lo que hiciste por la aldea, aquella vez, cuando una fracción de la luna atentó contra Konoha. Me alegra que protejas aquello que es tan importante para Naruto- la chica, de apoco, fue disminuyendo el volumen de su voz, adentrándose lentamente en el mundo de los sueños. Antes de caer profundamente dormida en los brazos de Morfeo, en un suave murmullo, agregó- Gracias... Sasuke kun.

Fue apenas un murmullo, pero el joven pudo escucharlo. Bajó la mirada y cerró sus ojos ocultando esos profundos y oscuros orbes. Al abrirlos se vio un destello de tristeza, pero la frialdad no tardó en apoderarse nuevamente de ellos. Bajó del marco y a pasos lentos se dirigió a la cama constatando que la chica dormía profundamente. A diferencia de cuando llegó, su mirada no se despegaba de ella, sin embargo, aun mantenía una rigurosa distancia entre los dos.

Pasados unos minutos, el moreno se deshizo de su abrigo, el cual se asemejaba a un poncho, y lo colocó sobre la chica abrigándola, ya que la misma demostraba tener un poco de frío, en aquellos, pequeños pero perceptibles, temblores.

\- No solo lo hice por él, Sakura- susurró el moreno para luego retirarse por la ventana. Sigilosamente, tal como había llegado.

* * *

La luz de un nuevo día se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de Sakura. La chica, lentamente, se fue percatando de los distintos detalles que la rodeaban. La ventana y la cortina permanecían abiertas permitiendo a los rayos filtrarse en su habitación, junto con una suave brisa matutina. Pero eso no era lo que realmente le llamaba la atención, sino la calidez que cubría su cuerpo. Esa prenda que desprendía un aroma varonil y representaba a alguien en su cabeza y su corazón.

\- Sasuke kun- lentamente se frotó los ojos, borrando los rastros de sueño para, luego, reincorporarse y dirigir sus jades en la búsqueda de aquel joven dentro de su habitación. Búsqueda que la pelirrosa dio por terminada con un profundo suspiro de decepción- Como si se fuese a quedar conmigo...

Tomó aquella prenda y la acercó a su rostro, inhalando aquel aroma que la hacía soñar. Su corazón se aceleraba pensando en aquel moreno que, aun habiendo transcurrido todos esos años, seguía adueñándose de su amor. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la comisura de su ojo derecho cayendo, finalmente, en la prenda de Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea. Necesitaba comprar algunas cosas y, aprovechando su día libre, decidió conseguir todo aquello que le hacía falta. Sus jades se paseaban por todos los rincones de su aldea, como rememorando viejas épocas. Últimamente estaba demasiado melancólica y ella misma se percataba de ello.

\- Creo que el casamiento de Naruto me afectó demasiado- murmuró la pelirrosa para sí misma con una mirada triste y un atisbo de melancolía.

Sus recuerdos volaron hacía la noche anterior. Realmente se había animado a hablar con Sasuke con tanta confianza. Se había relajado haciéndolo, tanto así que había podido conciliar el sueño. Él no le había seguido la conversación, pero el saber de su presencia cerca la tranquilizaba.

El moreno, luego de la última guerra, y de su última batalla con Naruto, había quedado en paz con la aldea. Naruto se había encargado de ello, con la ayuda del nuevo Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. A Sasuke, al ser una figura clave para finalizar aquella guerra, se le concedió el perdón y la oportunidad de volver a la aldea sin ningún tipo de castigo. Sin embargo, el moreno no tenía pensado permanecer en Konoha. Se impuso un viaje por tiempo indefinido para reencontrarse consigo mismo y redimirse de sus pecados.

Sakura se llevó, inconscientemente, una mano a su frente, recodando el día en que Sasuke partió en su largo viaje y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Ese Sasuke ya no poseía deseos de venganza. Ese Sasuke se asemejaba un poco al niño de antes, ese niño que trabajaba en equipo con Naruto, Kakashi y ella misma.

Luego de un tiempo, el moreno volvió con el deseo de cooperar con la aldea. Sasuke le propuso al 6to realizar una misión fuera de Konoha. Así fue como se le encomendó una misión que lo mantendría en un viaje constante. Trabajaba para la aldea pero no viviría en ella. Ni Sakura ni sus amigos sabían de lo que se trataba aquella misión. Era un secreto entre Kakashi y Sasuke. Sin embargo, él podría volver cuando le plazca. En definitiva, ese era su hogar.

Sakura sabía que era una decisión del moreno, pero no podía evitar estar enojada con su ex sensei, por no decirles nada con respecto a esa misión, ni a ella, ni a Naruto. Por lo menos ellos, que eran los más allegados al moreno. Luego de pensarlo un poco, se conformaba con que Naruto lo supiera. Ella ya no sabía si era tan importante para el moreno. De repente, un grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¡Frentona!- solo había una persona que la llamaría de esa forma. La aludida se giró sorprendida al ver correr hacia a ella a la rubia. Parecía estar ansiosa por contarle algo.

\- Cerda, ¿Qué te sucede?- la rubia se detuvo y se encorvó apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera.

\- Necesito... hablar contigo- murmuró Ino en una voz apenas audible, pero que la pelirrosa alcanzó a escuchar. La última pudo ver a la rubia desviar su mirada apenada y un pequeño sonrojo se percibía en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Tienes fiebre Ino? Estás roja- la pelirrosa colocó una mano sobre la frente de la rubia pero la chica la tomó y la sacó lentamente. Ino emitió un suspiro tratando de calmarse.

\- No es eso Sakura, es algo que me pasó y necesito que me aconsejes- Sakura se sorprendió de ver ese lado vulnerable de su amiga y decidió ayudarla.

* * *

Las chicas se balanceaban lentamente en los columpios del parque. Estaban solas por lo que era un buen lugar para conversar. La pelirrosa le dedicaba, de vez en cuando, miradas de reojo, ya que su amiga no se animaba a comenzar. Sakura emitió un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Tan grave es que no quieres hablar?- la ojijade le dedicó otra mirada de reojo y, esa vez, la rubia no pudo evitar tensarse. ¿Realmente era tan grave?

\- Ayer, luego del casamiento, Sai se me declaró- Sakura se sorprendió mucho. No pudo evitar pararse y ver a su amiga como un ser de otro planeta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- eso fue todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios. Y es que era tan insólito. Pensar en el chico frío confesando sus sentimientos era algo verdaderamente insólito.

\- ¡No grites frentona! ¡Creo que hasta en Suna te escucharon!- la rubia le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, pero luego su semblante nervioso se hizo presente nuevamente- pero eso no es todo, Sakura- eso último alertó a la pelirrosa. Que la llamara por el nombre era signo de algo muy importante- Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos... durmiendo juntos- la pelirrosa cayó de sentón al piso de la impresión. Luego, de uno o dos minutos, se levantó tranquilamente y se sacudió la ropa sin dedicarle ni una mirada a la rubia. El comportamiento de la pelirrosa comenzó a desesperar a la ojiceleste.

\- ¿y... qué quieres que te diga exactamente cerda?- la pelirrosa volvió a ocupar su lugar en el columpio con un semblante serio, más la rubia había jurado ver un brillo de tristeza y ¿envidia?

\- No lo sé. Eres mi amiga. Necesito que me digas si hice bien, si fue apresurado. No lo sé...- las palabras salían atropelladas de la boca de la rubia. Sus ojos se apretaban fuertemente tratando de mantener a raya sus lágrimas. Había pasado todo tan rápido que no se había preparado mentalmente ni sentimentalmente.

\- ¿Lo amas Ino? Puede que esto haya ocurrido de repente, pero tu vienes sintiendo algo por él desde hace mucho- la ojijade no se animaba a mirar a su amiga a los ojos. Su mirada estaba perdida en la distancia, pero no viendo nada en particular.

\- Si, lo amo. Y estoy dispuesta a demostrarle a él lo que siento. Él puede ser un chico frío que no tiene claros sus sentimientos y se deja llevar por lo que lee. Pero... anoche... pude ver algo en sus ojos, Sakura. Pude ver un brillo que me hizo sentir amada. Incluso su forma de tratarme no fue tosca, fue... dulce- Sakura, finalmente, le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga. Más a Ino se le hizo familiar esa sonrisa... " _Es igual a las que Sai dedicaba hace un tiempo..."._ La rubia la miró con tristeza y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Iba a emitir una disculpa pero la pelirrosa la interrumpió.

\- Creo que ya no me necesitas. No te rompas la cabeza cerda. Si lo amas, eso es lo que realmente importa. La vida de un ninja puede llegar a ser muy corta. ¡Vívela!- dicho lo último la pelirrosa se fue alejando a paso lento, sumida en sus pensamientos. " _El amor es lo que importa... ¿verdad?"_

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba sola deambulando por la aldea. El atardecer se fue haciendo presente lentamente. Parecía que la realidad buscaba golpearla de la manera más cruel. Como si fuera a propósito, las parejas habían decidido desfilar frente a sus ojos, como si buscaran recalcar su soledad. Incluso había visto pasear al vago de Shikamaru de la mano con Temari. Hacía unos meses que habían formalizado su relación y realmente se veían muy bien juntos.

La pelirrosa volvió a sonreír nostálgica. Quién era ella para recriminarle a las parejas. Ella era la del problema, y tal vez había hecho algo muy malo en su vida como para estar así de sola. Enfrentaría su soledad sin involucrar a nadie. Ya era lo bastante madura para sobrellevar algo así.

Lo mejor ahora era realizar las compras de una buena vez, sino la noche caería sobre su cabeza sin haber realizado los deberes del hogar.

* * *

La ojijade habiendo ordenado todo lo que había comprado, en la cocina, se dispuso a realizar una cena sencilla. No estaba de ánimos para comer, de hecho no tenía hambre, pero de nada le servía entrar en una depresión y descuidar su cuerpo. No estaba para hacer esas niñerías. Era una ninja y debía cuidarse para estar fuerte por cualquier misión que se le presentase.

Luego de prepararse dos emparedados y una sopa se ubicó en la pequeña mesa del comedor. Su departamento era chico, pero acogedor. Tenía lo justo y necesario para una persona sola. " _Sola..."_

Cada detalle le hacía volver a lo mismo. La ojijade comió sumida en sus tristezas. Lo único que deseaba era terminar de cenar e irse a cobijar en su cama y abrazar una almohada hasta hacerla parte de su cuerpo.

Luego de lavar la loza sucia se dio una ducha rápida para relajar sus músculos. Unos minutos después ya estaba acostada en su cama en la misma posición que la noche anterior. Más algo llamó su atención. El abrigo de Sasuke. Estaba bien acomodado a los pies de la cama, tal como lo había dejado ella en la mañana. Lo tomó y lo abrazó volviendo a acostarse entre las cobijas. Ese aroma llenó por completo sus pulmones. " _Su aroma... Sasuke kun..."_

Sakura había dejado olvidada la almohada para tomar aquella prenda en su lugar. Se sentía protegida solo con tener eso entre sus brazos. De apoco, se fue quedando dormida, sin percatarse que alguien la observaba desde la ventana. La luna resaltó sus facciones demostrando que era el dueño de aquella prenda.

Sasuke se acercó a la cama, y permaneció de pie, ubicándose del lado donde estaba acurrucada la pelirrosa. Su semblante era serio, más un brillo se hizo presente en su mirada. Acercó una mano a uno de los mechones rosa que cubría la cara de la chica y lo corrió suavemente, procurando no despertarla.

Su mirada negra y profunda, fue dirigida a la prenda que ella abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Había ido a buscarla pero, al ver que la ojijade la tenía en su poder, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitársela. Todo lo contrario, le tapó uno de sus brazos desnudos con un extremo de la prenda. Su mirada no se despegaba del semblante tranquilo de la chica.

\- No puedo estar contigo pero, Igualmente, te protegeré, Sakura- la joven pareció estar soñando algo lindo, porque, justo en ese momento, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

El moreno, dándose media vuelta, se dirigió a la ventana y, dedicándole una última mirada de reojo a la joven, se retiró sigilosamente como un gato negro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura, se encontraba revisando unos documentos en la oficina del hospital. Había dormido bien, a pesar de sus malos momentos. Pero algo rondaba su cabeza y era el sueño que había tenido. Se había visto a ella misma en la situación de Hinata, como si el casamiento hubiese sido el de la pelirrosa, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el que tomó el lugar de Naruto. " _Sasuke kun"._ Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con solo imaginarse en esa situación.

\- ¿Qué tan infantil puedo llegar a ser?- murmuró para sí misma, emitiendo un suspiro de resignación. En eso, unos suaves golpecitos llamaron a la puerta- Adelante...- la ojijade se sorprendió de ver allí a la rubia de la arena- Temari... san, ¿qué te trae a mi guarida?- saludó amablemente, forzando el "san" para parecer más formal. Todo en un tono de broma que provocó una sonrisa burlona en la rubia.

\- Pues si parece una guarida, Sakura. Esto está en penumbras, mujer- la rubia se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas, provocando que la pelirrosa se cubriera con un brazo, tratando de protegerse de los rayos solares que querían cegarla- ¿Es que acaso te convertiste en vampiresa? ¿Debo irme antes de que me chupes la sangre?- la pelirrosa tenía un semblante sombrío, mientras escondía su mirada debajo de su flequillo.

\- Ya me has descubierto, creo que no tengo más opción que deshacerme de ti- dicho esto se lanzó contra la rubia en un ataque de cosquillas, produciendo, a su vez, un ataque de risa en la rubia.

Las dos se habían hecho muy buenas amigas en una misión que Sakura había realizado en Suna. Misión en la que estuvo acompañada por Shikamaru. Kankuro los había ido a buscar a la aldea y los había escoltado hasta Sunagakure. Los tres hermanos, incluyendo al Kazekague se habían vuelto muy cercanos a ella y la valoraban como una gran ninja médico y, sobre todo, como una gran amiga.

\- Pero fuera de broma, Sakura, hasta las marcas negras debajo de tus ojos te hacen ver como una chupa sangre- la pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada enojada y sus mejillas se hincharon, dándole una imagen de niña en pleno berrinche.

\- Esas cosas no se le dicen a una chica, Temari. No vez que una se desanima al saber que no tiene oportunidades con los chicos. Más encima me estás diciendo que estoy fea- la ojijade se cruzó de brazos y se dirigió a su sillón, sentándose pesadamente en gesto de fastidio.

\- ¿Con los chicos en general, o con uno en particular...?- la pregunta provocó tensión en el ambiente. Sakura decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema.

\- Reitero mi pregunta... ¿Qué te trae por aquí Temari?- la rubia la miro de reojo, sabiendo que su pregunta no iba a tener respuesta, así que decidió seguirle la corriente a su amiga por esta vez- necesito que me digas si lo que tengo es tan problemático como lo imagino- la rubia le dedicó una mirada aburrida a la pelirrosa, tal como las que ponía Shikamaru cuando un tema era demasiado agotador, incluso de solo pensarlo.

\- Creo que te está haciendo mal juntarte tanto con ese vago. Hasta sus muecas y sus "Problemáticos" se te están pegando- se burló la ojijade haciendo que la rubia emita un suspiro agotado- y dime ¿qué síntomas tienes?- la rubia le dirigió una mirada de reojo y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín. La pelirrosa pudo notar cierto nerviosismo en su paciente.

\- Mareos… vómitos… ¿sigo?- Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Tu período...?- la rubia negó mientras se rascaba la mejilla en claro signo de nerviosismo- Creo que lo mejor es hacerte los análisis, pero ya tú debes saber que lo más probable sea lo que estamos pensando- exclamó la ojijade con una sonrisa- creo que el vago no solo te pegó sus defectos- la rubia desvió la mirada tratando de no encontrarse con el semblante burlón que la pelirrosa le dedicaba.

* * *

Sakura dirigía su mirada hacia el techo de su habitación pero, en realidad no tenía su atención allí. Había decidido acostarse temprano porque estaba agotada, tanto física como mentalmente. Pero, inevitablemente, sus pensamientos vagaban sin rumbo de un suceso a otro y terminaban en lo ocurrido aquella tarde con la visita de Temari a su consultorio.

Como era de esperarse, la rubia estaba embarazada. Los análisis lo habían confirmado. Sakura estaba realmente feliz por ella y por Shikamaru. Sin embargo, otro sentimiento que, últimamente, estaba siendo muy recurrente la atormentaba. Celos.

Podía ver como sus mejores amigos avanzaban mientras ella se quedaba estancada. Veía sus espaldas alejándose y ella permanecía donde mismo. Incluso con ganas de volver hacia atrás y cambiar de camino. Pero eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

La pelirrosa volvía a cambiar de posición en su cama. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que se había acomodado en una posición diferente. Pero el sueño se negaba a poseerla. Finalmente, se sentó en su cama y dirigió su mirada a un cuaderno que descansaba sobre su velador. Aquel cuaderno estaba en blanco. Se lo habían regalado pero no le había encontrado una función específica.

\- Creo que ya sé qué hacer contigo- murmuró para sí misma la ojijade. Lo abrió y comenzó a escribir, poniendo en palabras todo lo que sentía. Había encontrado una forma de desahogarse.

Un ruido desde su ventana la alertó. Sin embargo, al momento siguiente, se quedó embelesada. Aquel intruso, que la había visitado hacía dos días, se encontraba en la misma posición que aquella noche. Su mirada se dirigía a la luna. Por otro lado, aquel astro perlado le devolvía una clara luz que acariciaba las finas facciones del rostro del moreno. Esa imagen era digna de un cuadro de museo. Era como un sueño.

La paz que emanaba del moreno, sus facciones hermosas y varoniles y la brillante luz de la luna que daba magia a ese cuadro. Pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención de la ojijade. Lo que realmente la atraían eran esos profundos ojos negros. Esos posos que, en años anteriores se veían vacíos, en ese momento, poseían un brillo distinto.

El moreno no pudo evitar sentirse observado. Desvió su profunda mirada hacía la chica que no dejaba de mirarlo atentamente. La pelirrosa, al ser descubierta, volvió la vista a su cuaderno, sonrojándose en el acto. Sasuke no sacaba los ojos de encima de la pelirrosa, ojos que intimidaban a la chica y ampliaban su rubor. Ella, finalmente, decidió romper aquel tenso momento.

\- Hola... Sasuke kun ¿qué te trae por aquí?- el moreno no contestó y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la luna. Sakura suspiró sintiéndose tonta. Ella ya no correría a saludarlo como en viejas épocas, pero al menos le dedicaba un saludo amable. El moreno, sin embargo, no tenía planeado ser amable- Lo siento. Si no quieres contestar no lo hagas. Igualmente eres bienvenido- la ojijade le dedicó una sonrisa, pero al darse cuenta que la atención del moreno era nula desistió, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una triste.

La chica, tratando de olvidar que tenía una visita poco común, decidió continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, escribir en su cuaderno. En algún momento, su mirada se enfocó en una prenda que permanecía, bien doblada, a los pies de su cama. Dejando su cuaderno de lado, se levantó de su cama, tomó aquel abrigo y se acercó al moreno ofreciéndoselo.

\- Gracias por prestármelo. Creo que lo mejor es que te lo pongas porque sino vas a pescar un resfriado- la pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risita. Había sonado como una madre preocupada por la salud de su hijo. El moreno le dedicó una mirada de reojo y tomó aquella prenda, deteniéndose a observar su perfecto doblez. La pelirrosa llevó sus manos atrás de su espalda en señal de clara vergüenza y luego volvió a su cama. El moreno se puso su abrigo lentamente y volvió a su antigua posición.

Sakura se rascó la mejilla nerviosa. Trataba por todos los medios de acercarse al moreno y este no ponía nada de su parte. La chica ya se estaba agotando. Se decidió por llevar a cabo un último intento. Hablar de sus amigos.

\- Hoy en la tarde Temari apareció en mi consulta del hospital. ¿Sabes? está embarazada- finalmente, el moreno le dedicó una mirada de reojo. Su atención se enfocó en la pelirrosa, más no por lo que le estaba contando, sino porque sintió su voz quebrarse. La ojijade continuó sin percatarse de que el moreno le prestaba atención, ya que su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de su habitación- Estoy feliz por ella y por el futuro papá. Shikamaru va a ser un gran padre- la pelirrosa sonrió al aire- Será vago, y todo le resultará problemático, pero igualmente saldrá adelante- una pequeña lágrima recorría su blanca mejilla. Era pequeña pero muy perceptible a los ojos del moreno, el cual no pudo evitar apretar su puño- Ino y Sai comenzaron una relación también. Esa cerda no pierde el tiempo- la ojijade se rió sin ganas para complementar su intento de broma pero, finalmente, su semblante se oscureció con tristeza- Creo que no voy a poder dejar de verle la espalda a las personas que más quiero. Primero fueron tú y Naruto. Alejándose de mí, haciéndose más fuertes. Ahora son Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru y Temari. Ellos continúan sus vidas armando sus familias, mientras yo me quedo estancada en recuerdos- la pelirrosa, no pudiendo evitar más ese nudo en su garganta, soltó las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar escapar enfrente de su acompañante. Escondió su cara entre sus manos, tratando de ocultar su estado, pero sus hipidos no cesaban de escucharse por toda la habitación.

El moreno cerró sus ojos y se recargó en el marco. Su ceño estaba levemente marcado y su puño cada vez más contraído. Sin embargo, no tenía intenciones de participar en aquella conversación ni de consolar a la pelirrosa.

\- Creo que no maduro más. No tengo solución ¿verdad?- la pelirrosa se quitaba las lágrimas con desesperación. Una sonrisa falsa cubría su amargura no cumpliendo su función. Decidió que lo mejor era acostarse y tratar de dormir. Ignorar a su acompañante el cual, Sakura estaba segura, no había reparado en ella en todo ese rato. No pudiendo evitar sentirse ignorada. Ella haría lo mismo. Trató de conciliar el sueño y así lo hizo.

Luego de unos veinte minutos, el moreno pudo escuchar la respiración tranquila y acompasada de la pelirrosa. Finalmente se había dormido. El moreno, como la noche anterior, se acercó a observarla, retirando un mechón rosa que cubría su cara. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí tan sigiloso como siempre.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Odiado Diario

**¡Hola gente! ¡Acá estoy nuevamente como prometí! Viernes… ¿Recuerdan…? Jejeje.**

 **¡Me encantó recibir sus Reviews, sus Favs y sus Follows! ¡Son lo más! Espero seguir recibiendo muchos porque son los que me inspiran a seguir con este proyecto.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ellos, en especial a los que se tomaron las molestias de dejarme un review:**

* * *

 **-** **Diana94** **: Me alegra que la lectura te haya llevado a tal punto de adentrarte en la historia y llegar a compartir un poco los sentimientos de los personajes. En realidad, Sakura no lo está pasando muy bien y el comportamiento de Sasuke deja mucho que desear, aunque en este capítulo se va a descubrir un poco el por qué de su comportamiento. ¡Espero que te guste este cap!**

 **-** **JenCZ** **: ¡Gracias! La verdad es que a mí me pasa lo mismo, siento que falta explicar mucho sobre esta relación. ¿Cómo es que de un momento a otro aparece Sarada? Jajaja. Pero eso nos da libertad a los fanáticos de fantasear con muchos caminos posibles de romance hasta que esta pareja llegó a ese punto. La actitud de Sasuke es rara pero tiene sus motivos… ¡Espero que te guste este cap!**

 **-** **Nekatniss** **: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Si el capítulo anterior te pareció intenso no me quiero imaginar lo que vas a pensar de los demás jajaja. Tengo muchas ideas maquiavélicas en mente jajaja. ¡Espero que te guste este cap!**

 **-** **GAASAITALEX234** **: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que me sigas apoyando! ¡Ojalá también te guste este cap!**

 **-** **Sasku** **: Como lo prometido es deuda… acá esta la conti… ¡Espero que te guste!**

 **-** **Guest** **: ¡Acá esta! Jajajaj ¡Espero que te guste!**

 **-** **Scarlet War** **: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado… espero que este capítulo también te guste. ¡Te lo traje tempranito para que no me pegues! _ jajajaja. ¡Saludos para vos también!**

 **- Ale: ¡Lo pedís, lo tenés! jejeje. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! espero que este también te guste ^_^**

* * *

 **Bueno gente. Les aviso que si para algunos el capítulo anterior fue intenso, éste ni se diga… jajaja.**

 **Como regalo les traje algo que sé les va a gustar… ¡LEMON! No sé si soy buena en el tema porque es la primera vez que escribo algo por el estilo jajaja. Así que no sean muy malos conmigo… Todas sus opiniones van a ser muy bien recibidas en sus hermosos reviews, incluso si me dicen que le faltaron muchas cosas lo voy a aceptar.**

 **Bueno sin más que decir… ¡Los dejo leer! ¡Saludos y hasta el próximo viernes!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Odiado Diario**

Un mes había trascurrido desde la última vez que la pelirrosa había visto al moreno. Sin embargo, ella no sabía que Sasuke velaba sus sueños cada noche. Él se quedaba observándola por horas, mientras ella estaba perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Muchas veces, la ojijade tenía pesadillas y él, solo con acercarse, quedando a unos centímetros de ella, lograba calmarla. Sakura en sus sueños podía sentir el aroma característico del moreno, pero lo atribuía a su imaginación. Así continuaron los días, sin que ella supiera de la presencia del moreno.

* * *

Ese día Naruto había ido a buscar a la pelirrosa a su departamento. Se encontraba preocupado porque Hinata permanecía en cama, con algunos síntomas que escapaban a la comprensión del ojiceleste. Este, no encontrando otra solución más que pedirle ayuda a Sakura, salió corriendo, literalmente, hacia el departamento de su amiga.

\- Sakura chan ¿qué crees que le pase a mi Hinata chan?- el rubio corría preocupado hacia su casa y no pudo evitar soltar esa pregunta ante su nerviosismo. La ojijade corría a su lado, tratando de mantener el ritmo de su hiperactivo amigo. Ante aquella pregunta, la ojijade no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada enternecida. Su amigo, realmente, podía ser muy tierno cuando se lo proponía.

\- No te preocupes Naruto. De seguro no es nada grave. Aquí el problema eres tú, que seguro la estás alimentando a puro ramen y la pobre chica no pudo más con su estómago- el rubio frunció su ceño, tratando de ignorar la risita burlona de su amiga.

\- Yo no cocino Sakura chan, así que no es mi culpa. De hecho, en esa casa no existe el ramen, ttebayo. Las empleadas no saben hacer otras cosas más que comida sana- exclamó ofuscado el rubio, expresando su desacuerdo. Más la expresión del chico, a los ojos de la chica, era la de un completo pequeño berrinchudo.

\- Me parece perfecto. El ramen no es sano y es bueno que empieces a probar otras cosas Naruto. Igualmente no creo que lo que tenga Hinata sea nada malo- finalizó la pelirrosa, cuando ya se encontraban en la puerta de la casa.

Entraron y fueron directo a la habitación que compartían Naruto y Hinata. Esta última se encontraba en su cama tejiendo. Cuando los recién llegados hicieron acto de presencia, dejó su tejido a un costado y les dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida.

\- Hola Hinata. No te veo tan mal como tu querido esposo te describió. Creo que lo sobre protector lo hace agravar las situaciones- el rubio se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello, en claro signo de nerviosismo. Mientras que la peliazul jugaba con sus dedos, con un sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas. La pelirrosa negó divertida al ver las reacciones de ese par y luego decidió comenzar con sus preguntas, para dar con el problema- Muy bien ¿cuáles son los síntomas Hinata?- preguntó, finalmente, la ojijade, poniendo toda su atención en la chica de ojos perlados.

\- Desde hace unos días siento nauseas, pero solo por las mañanas. Cuando estoy haciendo cosas, de repente, me mareo. No tengo mucho apetito, porque el aroma de la comida me asquea...- el rubio a cada síntoma escuchado se preocupaba más, al contrario de la pelirrosa que cada vez ampliaba más su sonrisa. Con una mano interrumpió a la chica, en señal de que ya no siguiera. Se giró al rubio y depósito una mano en su hombro, provocando una cara de extrañeza en sus amigos.

\- Creo que me voy a tener que ir preparando para ser tía...- la mirada del rubio seguía con ese brillo de no entender absolutamente nada, más luego su semblante fue mutando a uno de sorpresa, luego a uno de felicidad y, por último, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, al igual que los mocos.

\- ¿Mi Hinata chan va a tener un Narutito o una Hinatita?- preguntó, finalmente, sorbiendo con la nariz y limpiándose con el brazo las lágrimas de felicidad. La pelirrosa, pasándose una mano por su cara en señal de cansancio, le reprochó al rubio.

\- ¡No se te ocurra ponerle tu nombre al pobre niño, porque sino lo vas a traumar para toda la vida Naruto!- el rubio se sintió ofendido, pero no duró mucho, porque más era su felicidad. Hinata soltaba unas pequeñas lágrimas, sintiendo también esa emoción de tener un pequeño de su querido rubio- igualmente te espero mañana en el hospital Hinata. Debo hacerte un chequeo para constatar que todo esté en perfectas condiciones- los dos futuros padres asintieron y la pelirrosa les sonrió complacida.

* * *

Aquella noche, el moreno entró por la ventana de Sakura, como cada noche. Pudo notar que la chica estuvo escribiendo en su cuaderno y, de un momento a otro, el sueño la venció, quedándose dormida con su libreta abierta, la cual reposaba en su pecho. El moreno la tomó para cerrarla y dejarla sobre su velador.

Al acercarse bien, también pudo percatarse de los rastros de lágrimas, ya secos, que se extendían a los largo de las mejillas de la chica. Al ver esto, Sasuke no pudo evitar convertir su mano derecha en un puño. La impotencia lo atormentaba. Se había propuesto proteger a la pelirrosa, pero ¿cómo protegerla de la tristeza? Odiaba verla llorar. En este caso no la había visto, literalmente, pero esas huellas de lágrimas le decían que la pelirrosa no era feliz.

\- Sasuke kun, no te vayas...- el moreno solo atinó a dar un paso atrás, sorprendido por las palabras de la pelirrosa. Por un momento pensó que la chica estaba despierta, pero luego la vio suspirar y continuar durmiendo, con un ritmo de respiración lento y acompasado. Solo estaba soñando.

El moreno posó su profunda mirada oscura en el cuaderno que reposaba sobre el velador. ¿Qué escribiría con tanto afán la chica? ¿Sería una especie de diario? Eso pasaba por la mente del chico, conteniendo las ganas de tomar aquel anotador y leer su contenido. Cuando se disponía a tomarlo, un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó y terminó por desistir. No podía hacer eso. Esas cosas eran muy importantes para las chicas como Sakura y no podía hurgar en su privacidad.

Finalmente, el moreno decidió que lo mejor era retirarse y dejar ese tema para después. Tenía que continuar con su misión y no estaba para preocuparse por esas cosas. Se lo mentalizó una y otra vez sin llegar a convencerse del todo, hasta que sigilosamente se retiró del cuarto.

* * *

Otro mes transcurrió y las cosas seguían igual para la pelirrosa. No había vuelto a saber del moreno y este último no había vuelto a visitarla desde aquella última vez que decidió no hurgar en el diario de la chica.

Temari y Hinata se pasaban, de vez en cuando, por su consulta, para verificar si su embarazo transcurría perfectamente, y así era. Temari ya tenía tres meses de embarazo, mientras que Hinata solo dos. Se las veía completamente felices.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru y Naruto ya estaban empezando a sentir los síntomas de los hombres con mujeres embarazadas. Cansancio, sueño y dolores de cabeza. "Demasiado problemático", diría su amigo el vago. Sakura solo los veía con una sonrisa burlona y les decía que ellos eran responsables del suceso, por lo que solo les restaba acostumbrarse.

Los dos futuros padres, resignados a que todavía les faltaban varios meses más, decidieron hacerse la idea, complacer a sus queridas esposas y cuidarlas como ellas se lo merecían. Después de todo, ellas eran a las que más pesado se les hacía el tema. Como les dijo la pelirrosa, "ellos solo descargan una noche y las mujeres llevan la carga nueve meses".

* * *

La pelirrosa caminaba tranquilamente hacía el hospital, ese día Hinata iría a visitarla. El rubio la llevaba a cada síntoma o dolor que la chica presentaba alegando que debía cuidar a su mujer y a su hijo. Su hiperactivo amigo se había convertido en todo un marido y padre sobre protector y eso enternecía a la peliazul, hasta hacerla enrojecer desde el pelo hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie. La pelirrosa admiraba a su amigo. Podía llegar a ser un chico totalmente despistado, hiperactivo y glotón con respecto a su amado ramen, pero cuando se proponía algo lo cumplía al pie de la letra. El prometió cuidar a Hinata y así lo estaba haciendo y eso enorgullecía a la ojijade. Su hermano del corazón se había convertido en un gran hombre.

Cuando llegó al hospital no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a una cabellera rubia, cuya dueña se encontraba sentada en uno de los bancos de la sala de espera. Pero no solo eso le llamó la atención, sino que ella se encontraba... ¿llorando?

\- Ino... ¿qué te ocurre?- exclamó preocupada la ojijade, sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga. Ino, al oír la voz de la pelirrosa, levantó su mirada y se impulsó a abrazarla, volviendo a soltar sus lágrimas. Sakura solo atinó a devolverle el abrazo, sorprendida por la efusividad de aquel acto. Luego pasó a acariciarle las hebras rubias, tratando así de calmar la pena de su mejor amiga. Cuando Ino pudo calmarse un poco logró articular palabra.

\- Sakura, tengo miedo- la pelirrosa separó un poco de sí misma a su amiga para verla directo a los ojos. Efectivamente, el brillo en los ojos de la rubia demostraba miedo e incertidumbre.

\- ¿De qué hablas Ino?- más la conversación fue interrumpida por otra rubia. La sannin y mentora de la pelirrosa se acercó a las chicas y les dedicó una mirada seria, sobre todo a la rubia menor- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade shishou?- su maestra le devolvió nuevamente la mirada y habló con voz solemne.

\- Ino está embarazada- Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayese sobre su cabeza. Luego sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, se dirigieron a su amiga que no dejaba de llorar y abrazarse a sí misma muerta de miedo. " _Ino también_ ", pensó la pelirrosa, cayendo en la realidad y bajando su mirada al piso- Lo mejor va a ser que la acompañes y la ayudes Sakura. Al parecer no está en buenos términos con el padre de la criatura- Sakura le devolvió la mirada seria a su maestra y asintió con firmeza. Ahora entendía las lágrimas de su amiga. Finalmente, Tsunade se retiró dejándolas solas.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Sai, cerda?- la rubia, limpiándose las lágrimas, contestó, pero sin levantar la vista del suelo.

\- Me dijo que estaba confundido. Que no sabía cómo llevar adelante la relación, ya que él no tiene sentimientos. Frentona, imagínate, si no sabe mantener una relación de pareja, ¿cómo crees que va a aceptar ser el padre de una criatura?- Sakura le envió una mirada seria, pero la rubia continuó, para sacarse de encima esa carga pesada que la atormentaba- Todo esto ocurrió hace una semana. Además, apenas llevamos dos meses de pareja ¡Solo a mí se me ocurre embarazarme a los dos meses de noviazgo frentona!- la ojijade conservó su semblante serio, pero luego lo relajó y se permitió soltar un suspiro cansado.

\- No creo que lo hayas planeado, Ino. Tampoco te digo que no tengas culpa sobre esto, porque, tanto como tú y como Sai, tendrían que haber tomado precauciones. Ya no son unos chiquillos. Pero, por otro lado, así como ya no eres una chiquilla para hacer locuras, tampoco lo eres para ser mamá. Y yo creo que vas a ser una excelente mamá, con o sin Sai a tu lado. Porque todos los que te quieren van a estar contigo siempre. Sobre todo tía Sakura, alias, La frentona- Ino, sin poder evitar la sorpresa ante las hermosas palabras de su mejor amiga, le dedicó una mirada llena de agradecimiento. Sakura le devolvió una sonrisa reconfortante, que provocó más lágrimas en la rubia, pero esta vez de felicidad- Te has vuelto una llorona, cerda- soltó la ojijade con burla. Ino solo pudo reír con un poco de nerviosismo.

\- No me culpes a mí, frentona, el embarazo me tiene sensible- alegó la rubia tratando de seguirle la broma.

\- Sí, ahora échale la culpa a mi pobre sobrino, puerca- las dos rieron y se abrazaron como las buenas amigas que eran.

\- Gracias... Sakura.

\- De nada Ino...

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage, unos golpes se escucharon desde la puerta. Luego de permitirle la entrada, una chica, con un rubio cabello platinado, que usaba anteojos y un traje formal de secretaria color crema, se acercó hacia el escritorio de su jefe.

\- Hokage sama, le ha llegado este rollo de la aldea de la Roca- el peliplateado tomó el rollo entre sus manos y lo desplegó, lentamente, para leer su contenido. Al finalizar, la preocupación se reflejó en su mirada.

\- Megumi, enseguida, tráeme a ya sabes quién. Necesito que se haga cargo…- más las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca, dándole paso a una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción- veo que no va a ser necesario, Megumi chan- la chica afirmó y se retiró del despacho rápidamente.

\- ¿Me necesitabas, Kakashi?- la sonrisa del peliplateado se amplió aun más y luego dirigió su vista hacia la ventana que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

\- Pero qué servicial te has vuelto… Sasuke kun. Solo te falta aprender a entrar por la puerta- el Hokage no hizo nada por ocultar su tono de burla, lo que provocó un pequeño tic en la ceja del moreno.

\- Te traigo el informe- sentenció el menor. Enseguida, Kakashi le tendió una mano para recibir el rollo, pero el moreno lo dejó con la mano estirada.

\- Are… ¿dónde está el informe Sasuke kun?- el moreno señaló su cien y volvió a su postura despreocupada- pues no sé cómo piensas mostrarme lo que está en tu cerebro, Sasuke kun. Lamento decirte que no soy de clan Yamanaka- el moreno, sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por la broma, sino que sonrió con autosuficiencia y luego posó sus pozos negros en los ojos del peliplateado, que lo miraban seriamente.

\- ¡Sharingan!- el peliplateado, sin poderlo evitar, entró en aquel jutsu y, de a poco, se fue enterando de todo lo que el moreno estuvo investigando en su misión.

* * *

Por la noche, Sakura llegaba a su apartamento. La misma, había estado todo el día al lado de su rubia amiga, tratando de contenerla y hacerla olvidar, por un momento, sus problemas. Ino le había prometido que, al día siguiente, les contaría todo a sus padres. La pelirrosa le preguntó si no quería que la acompañase, pero la rubia se negó, igualmente agradecida. Ella lo hablaría en una reunión familiar. Al que no quería decirle nada era a Sai. Hasta que estuviera mental y anímicamente preparada. La pelirrosa la apoyó en todo.

\- Moo, estoy cansada… creo que lo mejor será darme un buen baño relajante- pensó. en voz alta, la pelirrosa.

Ya desnuda, se dirigió al baño y llenó de agua la tina. Mientras esperaba, se dedicó a mirarse en el espejo. Aquella que se reflejaba, ya no era la pequeña Sakura de doce o trece años, ni la de quince o dieciséis que esperaba fervientemente traer a Sasuke de regreso. Ahora era más madura, pero no por eso menos sentimental. A diferencia de antes, sus prioridades, en esos momentos, eran los problemas ajenos, que los suyos propios. Sus amigos estaban antes que ella y eso lo tenía muy claro. Ya sea en las misiones o en la vida diaria.

Luego de unos minutos, se adentró en la tina y dejó al agua caliente hacer su trabajo. Sus músculos se fueron relajando de a poco, pero los problemas que los habían llevado a tensarse aun seguían allí en su cabeza. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí. Cuando ya el agua no estaba tan caliente y el frío comenzó a molestarla, salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla que cubría lo necesario.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su habitación, en busca de un pijama para ponerse. Lo más cómodo que encontró fue una remera de talle grande. Más específicamente, de Naruto. Ya ni se acordaba cómo había llegado esa prenda a su armario. Igual ya no pensaba devolvérsela, le resultaba cómoda para dormir y nadie se enteraría de que ella la usaba. Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios, como una pequeña haciendo travesuras.

Enseguida, dejó caer la toalla y se dispuso a colocarse la remera, cuando un sonido en la ventana la distrajo. Lo que vio la dejó helada. Sasuke la observaba de arriba a abajo sin ningún tipo de reparo. Estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda, ante los ojos del moreno. Sakura solo atinó a tomar la remera de la cama y taparse como pudo sin llegar a ponérsela.

\- ¡Deja de mirarme, Sasuke kun no baka!- tomó una almohada y se la lanzó. El moreno, sin esfuerzo, la esquivó y la misma salió por la ventana volando. Sasuke, como una fiera asechando a su presa, se acercó a la pelirrosa y la encerró contra la pared, tomándola de sus muñecas y presionándolas, por encima de su cabeza, con su mano derecha.

La pelirrosa, sin embargo, no soltaba la prenda que, en su momento, perteneció a Naruto. Sasuke, en un segundó en que dejó de mirar a la chica, dirigió su mirada a aquella prenda y su seño se frunció. El símbolo dibujado en la misma advertía quién había sido su anterior dueño. La mente del moreno se llenó de imágenes que lo enfurecieron. Todas llevaban al rubio teniendo algún tipo de relación con la pelirrosa, y ninguna de esas imágenes era muy pura. Su sangre comenzó a bullir. Finalmente, el Sharingan se hizo visible en su ojo derecho y el Rinnegan en el izquierdo.

La ojijade, para evitar caer dentro de algún genjutsu, bajó su mirada. Sin embargo, su nerviosismo estaba a flor de piel, aún cuando pretendía mantenerse seria. Respiraba agitada y un color carmín se mostraba en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Qué haces, Sasuke kun? Necesito cambiarme…- pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la voz áspera y grave del moreno, que aun la mantenía acorralada. Voz que, hasta ese momento, escuchaba después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué haces con una remera de Naruto? ¿Es que acaso te la dejó de suvenir en alguno de sus encuentros románticos?- Sakura abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendida ante las palabras del moreno. Acaso estaba… ¿celoso? Sin embargo, evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, no quería acabar presa de una ilusión.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas Sasuke? ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez!- al moreno le molestó aquella reacción, ¿en dónde había quedado el " _Sasuke kun"_ de siempre?

\- No te hagas la idiota Sakura. Dime, ¿es que acaso no podías estar sin acostarte con alguien? ¿Tan desesperada estabas que te acostaste con el usuratonkachi? ¡HABLA!- Sakura hervía en furia, le estaba diciendo que era una cualquiera. ¿Es que enserio creía eso de ella? Sakura, sin poderlo evitar, soltó unas lágrimas de furia e impotencia por no poder darle el cachetazo de su vida. Él seguía reteniéndola, aun con más fuerza que la de antes.

\- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones UCHIHA…- exclamó con furia la ojijade, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada iracunda, enfocada en los ojos negros de Sasuke, los cuales carecían de la presencia de sus dos poderes oculares. Y ahí, estaba lo que más le molestaba al moreno. Cada vez, la relación de cercanía iba decayendo más y más, conforme a la distancia que la ojijade iba poniendo entre ellos, sentimentalmente hablando. Primero era _Sasuke kun_ , luego fue _Sasuke_ a secas, y por último un, furioso y crudo, _Uchiha_. Eso solo logró encolerizar más al moreno.

Sin embargo, la pelirrosa nunca espero aquella reacción de parte del moreno. " _Me… me está… besando"_. El moreno, con un movimiento rápido se adueñó de los labios de la chica. Era un beso desesperado y hambriento. Un beso brusco pero apasionado. Un beso al que Sakura le costó seguir el ritmo, pero que, luego de unos segundos, logró corresponder. Se sentía tan bien. Ese acto tenía todas las características de Sasuke y eso la hacía estremecerse.

La remera de Naruto quedó olvidada en un rincón del cuarto. Sakura, siguiendo sus impulsos, enredó sus piernas desnudas en el torso del moreno, permitiéndole a este llevarla hasta la cama, envuelta en un mar de besos que el moreno no dejaba de repartirle por el cuello y sus hombros. Finalmente, la depósito dulcemente en el lecho y comenzó a besarla por todos lados, dejando la brusquedad de lado.

\- Sasuke kun…- soltó en un suave gemido la ojijade ante un beso en su vientre. El moreno sonrió con suficiencia, sintiéndose complacido por recuperar esas dos palabras, provenientes de los labios de la chica. Sin embargo, no se detuvo en sus caricias y su lengua comenzó a viajar por todas las extremidades de la pelirrosa. Desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos, en los cuales se detuvo unos minutos, provocándole más gemidos de placer a la ojijade, continuando por su plano vientre y finalizando con sus largas y tonificadas piernas.

La ojijade, en un segundo, conectó sus orbes con los dos posos negros, oscuros de placer, del moreno. Tironeó de las prendas, que aún cubrían el cuerpo de este, indicándole que le estorbaban y debía quitárselas con urgencia. El moreno así lo hizo, sacándose la parte de arriba, quedando su, bien formado, torso al aire. En ese momento, la chica sintió que estaba en frente de un maldito dios griego. Su mirada se dirigió a aquella "cicatriz" en el cuerpo de Sasuke, si se le podía llamar de alguna forma a aquello, producto de la pelea con Naruto. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se percato de la mirada de tristeza que la chica le dirigía. Para Sakura, Sasuke seguía siendo perfecto.

Luego los pantalones del moreno fueron lanzados al piso, quedando en ropa interior. La ojijade no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a aquella parte del cuerpo que definía la hombría del moreno. Se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió su mano a aquella zona. Apenas tocó aquel lugar, el moreno soltó un gemido ronco, que provocó en la pelirrosa más deseos de explorar.

Tomando el elástico de aquella prenda, la jaló para abajo y envolvió con su mano aquello que se propuso acariciar, para darle placer al moreno. Sin poder evitarlo, Sasuke se dejó llevar por el placer que la pelirrosa le brinda. Cerró sus ojos y movió sus caderas al ritmo que la pelirrosa impuso. El mantener su propio peso se le estaba dificultando al sentirse embriagado de placer.

\- Sakura, déjalo que voy a terminar muy rápido- la chica obedeció y enseguida y el moreno se abalanzó hacia ella en un ataque de besos. Pero no en cualquier zona. Se concentró en sus senos, los cuales, había descubierto, eran la debilidad de la ojijade. Los lamia y masajeaba por igual, enloqueciendo a la chica, que apretaba las sabanas sintiéndose en el mismo cielo.

\- Sasuke kun, hazlo… -el moreno sacándose por completo la ropa interior, se hizo paso a la intimidad de la chica. Estaba tan húmeda que no sería difícil adentrarse. Fue lento, aun imaginándose que no era virgen, pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco y mirar sorprendido a la ojijade, la cual le regalaba una mirada apenada, acompañada de un color carmín en sus mejillas.

\- Eres vir…- más la chica lo besó para que no continuara. El idiota por fin comprendía aquello que se negaba a creer. Al romper el beso por falta de aire, la chica le dedicó una suave y dulce mirada.

\- ¿Ahora me crees, Sasuke kun no baka?- el moreno le regaló una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sintiéndose superior al ser el primero en poseerla. Finalmente, siguió con su cometido, aun más lento de cómo había comenzado. Ahora que lo sabía no quería lastimar a la pelirrosa, la cual, a pesar de la dulzura del moreno, no podía evitar hacer unas muecas de dolor. El moreno, de una estocada, finalizó con lo que faltaba y le regalo un dulce beso a la pelirrosa para calmar el dolor y permitir que la chica pudiera acostumbrarse.

Luego de unos segundos, la ojijade comenzó a mover sus caderas siendo seguida por él. El placer no tardó en apoderarse de sus cuerpos, junto con los gemidos que llenaban el cuarto. Gemidos agudos de Sakura, acompañados de los gemidos roncos de Sasuke. Aquella era la melodía de la pasión. Cuando no pudieron aguantar más aquel placer, el clímax se hizo presente para los dos.

Estaban sudados, pero eso no los detuvo al momento de abrazarse y juntar sus cuerpos. Sasuke aun permanecía sobre la chica descansando su cabeza en el pecho de la misma. Ella acariciaba sus hebras negras con mucha dulzura, permitiéndole al moreno relajarse con aquel acto. Unos minutos después, decidieron arroparse debajo de las sábanas, aun manteniendo el abrazo, conservando el calor que emanaba el otro.

La pelirrosa no tardó en dormirse en el pecho del moreno. Sasuke, por otro lado no podía conciliar el sueño. Estaba rememorando todo lo ocurrido. Realmente la había hecho suya. Había sido el primero y esperaba ser el único también. No permitiría que nadie se acercara a su Sakura con intenciones de poseerla. Primero tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

La chica se removió inquieta y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. El moreno la observó, un largo rato, admirando su belleza. Estaba hipnotizado. Pero algo llegó a su mente de repente. El no podía darse aquel lujo. El no podía quedarse al lado de Sakura como él quería. Él se juró a sí mismo protegerla de todo mal, pero el quedarse a su lado no estaba en sus planes. Sobre todo si eso significaba arrastrarla al infierno que él se merecía por todos sus pecados. Y no iba a permitir, por ningún motivo, que ella se viera afectada por sus propios errores. Él era un ser solitario y no podía vivir una vida normal. No era posible.

De apoco, se fue separando de la chica, procurando no despertarla. Buscó sus prendas y se vistió en completo mutismo. Cuando se disponía a marcharse, algo llamó su atención. Aquel diario que descansaba sobre el velador de la chica. No pudiendo evitarlo más, lo tomó y lo abrió en una de sus páginas. Lo que leyó lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

" _Encerrare, en este cofre, los recuerdos. Plantaré un árbol del tiempo_

 _Grabaré en él nuestros nombres, para que te acuerdes de mí._

 _Sonreiré en el dolor. Lloraré en la alegría._

 _Aceptaré a la soledad como mi fiel compañía, ahora que decidiste partir._

 _Mi mirada está vacía. El amor que cargaba ya te lo he brindado._

 _Ahora me resta apartarme de tu lado. Desearía que me dieras solo una caricia._

 _Ya te di todo lo que tenía. Muéstrame una sonrisa._

 _Y si quieres después dame la espalda, aunque las lagrimas rueden por mis mejillas."_

Al terminar de leer, Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro. Se sentía frustrado al leer los sentimientos de la pelirrosa. Se sentía un desgraciado. Un maldito desgraciado. La hacía sentirse peor que basura, cuando ella solo le daba su amor sin pedir nada a cambio. Le hacía una escena de celos, cuando ni siquiera eran algo más que "amigos", si se le podía dar ese nombre a su relación. Y más encima la poseía, robándole lo último que le quedaba de dignidad. Su virginidad. Y para empeorarlo todo, ahora se iría y la dejaría sola como el maldito desgraciado que era. No, definitivamente no tenía perdón y no se merecía el amor de la chica.

Pero es que no podía alejarla de su cabeza. Este último tiempo, ella se había convertido en una adicción, tanto así que, ese día, no pudo controlar las ganas de hacerla suya, pensando que el tonto de su amigo le había dado aquel placer que solo él, Sasuke Uchiha, podía y debía darle a la ojijade.

Dejando el cuaderno en su lugar, le dedicó una última mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados y se dirigió a la ventana. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse y sin voltear a ver a la chica, pronunció en un susurro.

\- Gracias… Sakura- y sin más, se fue dejando a la chica de cabello rosa, profundamente dormida y ajena a aquellas últimas palabras que el moreno le había dedicado. Palabras que se habían vuelto tan significativas entre ellos.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A: Eso que está en el diario de Sakura es un poema inventado por mí, jeje. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Déjenme uno de sus hermosos reviews… ¿sí? Así me dan más inspiración ^_^ ¡Nos vemos el viernes! ¡Saludos!**


	3. Agrio encuentro Dulce reencuentro

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a otro viernes de "Mi familia" jeje. Gracias a todos por su buena onda. Sus Follows, sus Favs y sus hermosos Reviews los cuales paso a contestar:**

* * *

 **- KarliCM:** **Si es verdad, Sakura esta triste porque no deja de pensar en Sasuke. Sin embargo, él tampoco deja de pensar en ella. Ese es un punto a favor de él. Hay que ver como transcurren las cosas. ¡Lo mejor está por venir!**

 **- JenCZ:** **Ella no lo está pasando muy bien, pero dicen que después de la tormenta sale el sol. Se sabe que Sasuke no es un chico fácil de llevar, y ella lo sabe más que nadie. Sin embargo, hay que ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas. ¡Espero que disfrutes este cap!**

 **- Ale:** **¡Gracias por tu buena onda! Me alegro que te guste la historia. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por que sea una historia con una problematica de fondo y no solo una historia romántica, por más que lo que nosotras queramos sea ver a esta pareja unida de una vez por todas jejeje. ¡Espero que este cap también sea de tu agrado! Saludos.**

 **- Viridiana:** **jajaja acá te traigo más de esta historia. No los hago más largos los caps porque siento que sino los voy a abrumar con mucha palabrería. ¡Gracias por tu opinión por el Lemmon! Era algo que me tenía preocupada, no soy buena en el tema de describir estas escenas y me preocupaba que el fic decayera con mi intento de hacer algo decente jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que este cap te guste ^_^ Saludos.**

 **- Melilove: ****La verdad es que siempre supimos que Sasuke era muy complicado jejeje. Si lo sabrá Sakura… pero yo pienso que ese es su encanto. Yo creo que a muchas nos gusta ese lado difícil y egocéntrico de nuestro moreno. Pero esto no significa que no esté intentando cambiar. Ya empezamos a ver que se empieza a preocupar por Sakura, a su manera, pero lo hace. ¡Espero que te guste este cap! Saludos.**

 **- Bellamybell:** **¡Gracias por tu Review! Me hiciste reír con tu "Es muy Sasuke" jajaja. La verdad que es complicado mantener las actitudes de un personaje, sobre todo que traten de cambiar de un modo convincente cosa de que la relación entre nuestra pareja se pueda llevar a cabo, sin que se vea muy forzado. ¡Espero que este cap te guste! Saludos ^_^**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos. No los detengo más y los dejo leer. Espero que su buena onda siga llegando así yo puedo seguir trayéndoles los caps como cada viernes. Muchos saludos y cuídense…**

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Agrio encuentro. Dulce reencuentro**

Los días, así como las semanas, transcurrieron normalmente en la vida de los aldeanos de Konoha. Salvo para Sakura, la cual estaba más perdida que nunca. Se sentía caer hacía el vacío, sin saber cuándo se estrellaría contra el suelo. Y es que cuando creía que al fin tocaría las profundidades, algo la hacía remontar en vuelo, pero por muy corto tiempo, provocando su caída en picada nuevamente.

Sasuke era el principal motivo, primero la ignoraba y luego la celaba, llevándolos a hacer el amor. Sin embargo, el moreno, luego de eso, volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno. La pelirrosa se sentía débil. Ya la fachada de "debo estar bien por mi aldea y mis amigos" se estaba desmoronando. No tenía apetito. Sus ojeras cada día se remarcaban más por falta de sueño. Sus amigas le decían que estaba hecha un harapo humano. Y ya empezaba a creer que tenían toda la razón. Más ella se forzaba a ayudar a sus amigas con sus embarazos para tener un motivo de ocupar en algo más su cabeza. Así dejaba de lado sus problemas.

Aquel día se disponía a ir de compras con Ino. Su amiga ya tenía dos meses de embarazo. Como le había prometido, al día siguiente de enterarse que tenía un pequeño en su vientre, le contó a su familia. Les dijo absolutamente toda la historia, incluso quien era el padre. Pero les hizo prometer que no le contarían nada a Sai, ni se interpondrían en el tema. De hecho, el chico aun no sabía que Ino esperaba un hijo suyo. La rubia alegaba que todavía no era el momento de decir nada. Pero la pelirrosa ya no estaba tan segura de aquello. Su amigo podía ser un chico frío, pero merecía saber que un niño suyo crecía en el vientre de Ino.

Al llegar a la florería de los Yamanaka, la rubia se encontraba arreglando el local. La misma, al darse cuenta de la presencia de la ojijade, sonrió complacida.

\- ¡Hola frentona!- saludó alegre la ojiceleste para luego dirigir una dulce mirada a su vientre- dile hola a tu tía, cariño- Sakura miró con ternura a su amiga. Realmente sería una madre dedicada y dulce. Con esos simples actos ya se lo estaba demostrando.

\- ¡Hola cerda!- luego se acercó al vientre de la misma y lo acarició con ternura- ¡hola sobrinito consentido! No sabes lo ansiosa que estoy por tenerte en mis brazos y malcriarte- Ino rodó los ojos y puso los brazos en jarra.

\- Ya me veo persiguiendo a mi hijo para retarlo y tu escondiéndolo de mi para protegerlo- las dos rieron con ganas al imaginarse la imagen- ¿Estás lista para salir frentona?

\- Me sacaste las palabras de la boca, cerda. Tu eres la que más vueltas se da antes de salir- la rubia se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

\- Que me asegure bien que todo queda en orden aquí no es un delito, frentona- Sakura le dedico una sonrisa burlona y se cruzó de brazos en una postura altanera.

\- Lo que te quiero decir, cerda, es que ya no tienes arreglo en la cara, por más que te maquilles tu cara de cerda no se quita- la aludida infló las mejillas en claro señal de berrinche, pero su enojo forzado no duró mucho porque las risas no tardaron en estallar entre las dos- Realmente estas discusiones tontas son lo mejor- tratando de contener las lágrimas por la risa.

\- ¡Totalmente de acuerdo Frentona!- exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

En la oficina del Hokage la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo. El sexto tenía sus manos entrelazadas, mientras sus codos se encontraban apoyados sobre el escritorio. Su semblante era serio y calculador.

\- Veo que se está empezando a mover, lo mejor va a ser estar preparados por cualquier cosa. Aquí tenemos muchas posibles víctimas y creo que deberíamos alertarlas- Kakashi se paso una mano por su cabello en claro signo de nerviosismo.

\- Yo creo que si les avisamos a las víctimas su situación puede empeorar, lo mejor va a ser advertirle a las personas más allegadas para que estén pendientes de ellas- el peliplateado asintió dándole la razón. Las posibles víctimas no estaban en condiciones de protegerse por sí mismas, lo mejor sería alertar a sus seres queridos para protegerlas.

\- ¡Megumi!- la aludida entró rápidamente al despacho y escuchó atenta la orden de su superior- Encárgate de llamar a estas personas- Kakashi le tendió una lista para que la chica los recordara a todos. Luego de leerla, le dedicó una mirada confundida al sexto.

\- Hokage sama, hay uno de los que se encuentra en esta lista que no está en la aldea. ¿Igual quiere que le mande el mensaje?- Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa forzada y decidió contestarle.

\- ¿Desde cuándo la distancia es un problema para comunicarnos, Megumi? Además te recuerdo que yo como Hokage sé quiénes están o no están en la aldea. Será mejor que te apures porque no estoy de humor Megumi- la chica bajó la cabeza apenada y salió enseguida de allí para cumplir con su trabajo.

\- Hn, veo que tu actual rango no ayuda mucho a tu paciencia, Kakashi- el aludido le envió una mirada seria y luego cerró los ojos con cansancio.

\- No estoy de humor para tus bromas insulsas tampoco, Sasuke kun- el moreno percibió el tono de burla con el que pronunció su nombre, pero no le dio importancia. No se dejaría envolver en algo tan trivial para comenzar una discusión con su ex sensei. Al contrario, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia que el peliplateado ignoró por completo.

* * *

Un hermoso cielo estrellado era protagonista, aquella noche, en la aldea de Sunagakure. En una de las habitaciones del gran edificio perteneciente al Kazekage, se encontraba una pareja sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿No has elegido nada todavía? - preguntó la chica de rubio cabello, tomado en cuatro pequeñas coletas. Su contextura era delgada pero, sin embargo, poseía un vientre abultado, demostrando unos pocos meses de embarazo. La misma miraba a su acompañante con aburrimiento, y su voz denotaba fastidio.

\- No mujer. Esto es demasiado problemático - respondió su compañero. Un joven de cabello negro que estaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta alta. Tenía un chaleco verde que demostraba su rango como jounin de la aldea de la hoja. Este se encontraba observando unos papeles con atención. El moreno, después de unos segundos, suspiró para luego desviar su mirada a la chica, mirada que demostraba cansancio.

La rubia, convirtiendo su fastidio en enojo, se acercó al escritorio lleno de papeles. Del otro lado del mismo se encontraba el moreno sentado en un sillón. Mantenía su codo apoyado sobre la superficie del mueble de madera y su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano, evitando así que su cabeza rompiese el escritorio cuando ya no aguantara más el cansancio y se rindiese, finalmente, al sueño. La mujer tomó al hombre del cuello de su ropa y lo levantó con brusquedad por encima del mueble, acercándolo a milímetros de su terrorífica cara.

\- Escúchame vago. Este es tu deber. Tú me dejaste así - se apuntó la barriga señalando su embarazo - y tu trabajo es conseguirnos un lugar donde vivir. No vamos a vivir de los lujos de Gaara para siempre. Así que deja de pensar en tus estúpidas nubes, tus estúpidas sombras y, por una vez en tu vida, usa ese cerebro para tomar decisiones que conciernan a esta pequeña familia- el moreno miraba a su pareja con nerviosismo y una pequeña gota resbalaba por su nuca. Finalmente, la rubia lo soltó de golpe, provocando que el moreno cayese sentado nuevamente en su sillón. El joven emitió otro suspiro de cansancio mezclado con un deje de alivio. Por lo menos la chica, esta vez, no lo había golpeado.

\- Temari, por más que me insultes, no vas a conseguir nada bueno de mi a las dos de la madrugada. Es muy tarde mujer. Estoy cansado - el moreno se tensó al recibir una mirada furibunda de la chica, pero esta vez no se acercó - Además recién tienes cuatro meses de embarazo, tenemos aún cinco meses más para cambiar de casa. Por otro lado, no creo que tu hermano quiera que te vayas de aquí hasta que tengas a nuestro hijo y seguramente va a querer que el niño tenga a toda su servidumbre a su disposición los primeros meses de vida. No es que yo quiera vivir a costa del Kazekage. Él quiere que tú y su sobrino tengan lo mejor y, sobre todo, que estés lo más cerca de él posible - el chico se pasó una mano por su cabello con nerviosismo, ya que la chica no quitaba su semblante enojado. Pero luego la chica lo cambió por uno agotado y derrotado. Se acarició su vientre con ternura y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su pareja.

\- Como siempre tienes razón, Shikamaru. Perdóname. Creo que se me pasó la mano e hice una tormenta en un vaso de agua - Temari se rascó la mejilla apenada. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Problemática... - más en un segundo su sonrisa se esfumó. Temari se encontraba delante suyo mientras que un ninja con máscara, parecida a la de los AMBU, mantenía un kunai sobre el cuello de la misma. El moreno no había sentido nada.

\- Mantente ahí chico y no hagas ningún movimiento si no quieres que esta chica muera - la rubia transpiraba, pero su semblante era serio, tratando de mantener la compostura. Shikamaru frunció su seño.

\- ¿Que quieres? te doy lo que quieras pero no le hagas nada, está embarazada - el moreno trataba de mantener la cordura, siempre trataba de pensar antes de actuar o decir algo, pero se le estaba complicando. Su mujer y su hijo corrían peligro. Cómo mantener la cabeza fría en una situación así.

\- Lo que necesito es a ella, así que solo procura quedarte ahí quieto - Shikamaru abrió sus ojos con terror y, al segundo después, el intruso había desaparecido con su mujer tras una nube de humo.

* * *

A los diez minutos volvió la rubia de lentes a la oficina del Hokage con un nuevo mensaje para el mismo. El peliplata le dedicó una mirada seria.

\- ¿Es que no te mandé a hacer algo, Megumi?- la joven, con claros nervios, se ajustó los lentes y le tendió el rollo a su superior. Este lo miró preocupado, teniendo la sensación de que no eran buenas noticias.

\- Es de Suna, Hokage sama- el peliplata lo desenrolló rápidamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Inmediatamente, su mirada se volvió oscura y furibunda.

\- La parte buena es que Shikamaru está en camino desde ayer a la noche, la mala es que no viene con ánimos de llegar a un arreglo civilizado. Ya puedo sentir su sed de sangre, Megumi- la joven se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un gemido de preocupación- las cosas se están saliendo de control.

* * *

Sakura e Ino caminaban alegres por la aldea. Llevaban horas viendo tiendas de ropa para bebés y quedaban fascinadas al ver lo chiquitita que era cada prenda. Contra todo pronóstico, apenas habían comprado un par de prendas, ya que aún no conocían el sexo del futuro Yamanaka. Habían elegido prendas de colores pasteles o blancos, para que el bebé, cualquiera fuese su sexo, pudiese usarlos.

Estaban disfrutando su salida de chicas cuando, delante de ellas, vieron a una peliazul de ojos perla, entretenida con unas revistas, en un quiosco de variedades.

\- ¡Hinata!- Ino llamó la atención de la chica y esta le dirigió una sonrisa animada. Sakura vio la revista que estaba leyendo y con una sonrisa comprensiva se dirigió a la ojiperla.

\- Veo que estas instruyéndote en el arte de ser madre- Hinata dejó la revista en su lugar como si quemara, mientras su cara se ponía roja.

\- No tienes de qué avergonzarte, Hinata- exclamó Ino y tomó la revista que la peliazul había dejado- yo también tendría que leerme unas cuantas de estas- asintió la ojiceleste dándose la razón a ella misma.

\- Para empezar, con que sean ustedes mismas basta y sobra- concedió la pelirrosa consiguiendo de regreso dos sonrisas agradecidas- y por otro lado... ¡la tía Sakura los va a malcriar tanto que ustedes se van a ver como las mejores madres del mundo cuando los traten de mantener en raya!- las tres rieron ante la ocurrencia de la ojijade.

\- Otra vez con lo mismo frentona. Creo que me vas a obligar a apartarte de mi hijo para que no lo conviertas en un demonio- la pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada enojada.

\- ¡Moo... Ino! Ya suenas como una madre aburrida y sobreprotectora- sentenció la ojijade moviendo su mano, como si estuviera espantando una mosca y su cara era de completo aburrimiento. Las tres volvieron a reír.

\- ¿Qué les parece si seguimos viendo los locales... vienes Hinata?- invitó la ojiceleste, a lo que la aludida asintió con una sonrisa.

Cuando se giraron para emprender el camino, Sakura se quedó atrás mirando hacia su retaguardia. Al no ver nada, pretendió seguir a sus amigas pero, cuando dirigió su mirada adelante, lo que vio la hizo abrir los ojos con horror.

Ino y Hinata eran tomadas por la espalda, mientras cada una era amenazada con un kunai en su cuello. Los enemigos poseían unas máscaras parecidas a las de los AMBU.

\- Suéltenlas, si quieren a alguien para pelear, aquí estoy yo- gritó Sakura para llamar su atención.

\- No venimos a pelear, mocosa. Venimos por ellas- Sakura abrió los ojos aterrada, pero luego se puso seria y su furia pasó a ser determinación. Estaba determinada a proteger a sus amigas.

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, SHANNARO!- la pelirrosa golpeó el suelo con su fuerza sobrehumana, resquebrajando toda la tierra a su alrededor. Eso distrajo a los enemigos y liberaron a las chicas, quienes ayudaron a la pelirrosa y golpearon a sus respectivos secuestradores. Más la conmoción duró un segundo y la oportunidad de escapar fue reducida nuevamente a cero, cuando un tercer oponente se hizo presente encarando a la ojijade.

Los dos que habían sido golpeados se convirtieron en humo, dejando ver que eran clones. Los verdaderos aparecieron detrás de su respectiva víctima y les golpearon en la nuca, desmayándolas en el acto. Sakura vio todo en cámara lenta, sin poder hacer nada, ya que el tercer oponente se le abalanzó. Por muy poco pudo esquivar el ataque, pero esto provocó que perdiera de vista a los otros dos y que estos desaparecieran en una nube de humo, llevándose con ellos a las chicas

Cuando Sakura se disponía a atacar al que quedaba, un mareo repentino la hizo detenerse y trastabillar. Su oponente se acercó y colocó una mano en su estómago.

\- ¡Increíble, tu chacra es increíble!- soltó aquel extraño enmascarado, acompañado de una carcajada macabra. Sakura respiraba agitada, el mareo había desaparecido pero, en ese momento, aquel loco le estaba absorbiendo su chacra. Haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba, le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo, quebrándoselo en el acto. Este se alejó, tomándose el brazo afectado con su otra mano, tratando de amortiguar el dolor. Sin embargo, no intentó nada contra la pelirrosa. Ella, por otro lado, terminó de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos, tratando de estabilizar su chacra, que había quedado revolucionado ante el tacto del enemigo.

\- De...devuelve...¡devuélvemelas! ¡Quiero a mis amigas aquí!- gritó la chica, con furia, tratando de sonar lo más intimidante posible, a pesar de su mal estado. El enmascarado volvió a carcajearse histéricamente.

\- Eres una pequeña fiera, preciosa. No te preocupes, muy pronto estarás con ellas. Pero todavía no es el momento. Ten paciencia mi pequeña flor...- enseguida, el extraño se fue desintegrando, dejando una estela de partículas que se asemejaban a pequeñísimas piedras. Sakura, sin poder aguantar más su chacra desorbitado, se desmayó, provocando que todos los aldeanos que se mantuvieron alejados ante la batalla, se acercaran preocupados por su estado.

* * *

Sasuke se encaminaba a las afueras de la aldea para seguir con su misión, hasta que Kakashi le avisara que se llevaría a cabo la tan esperada reunión. De repente, un chacra llamó su atención. No cualquier chacra. Ese era uno especial y estaba... ¿descontrolado?. Ese chacra solo podía pertenecer a...

\- ¡Sakura!- murmuró con vos preocupada, dirigiéndose de inmediato al punto donde, supuestamente, se encontraba la pelirrosa.

Luego de correr unos minutos, que le parecieron horas, ante la desesperación y la incertidumbre, solo pudo divisar un tumulto de gente rodeando algo o a alguien. Enseguida, se acercó y lo que vio lo dejó en shock. Sakura yacía desmayada boca abajo con unas cuantas magulladuras en el cuerpo. Rápidamente, fue abriéndose paso entre la gente, con gran furia en su voz.

\- ¡Aléjense, déjenme pasar, demonios!- la gente, ante la furia del moreno, le abrió paso, permitiéndole llegar hasta la chica. Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la presencia del moreno.

Sasuke, por fin, ubicado al lado de la chica, la giró lentamente para observarla mejor. No tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, pero, sin embargo, se la veía exhausta y su chacra estaba enloquecido. Algo lo llevó a ubicar su mano derecha en el punto donde el chacra colisionaba. El vientre de la chica. Poniendo su mano allí el chacra pareció reaccionar al tacto del moreno y su flujo se normalizó. Esto descolocó a Sasuke, que no entendía lo que había hecho.

\- Unos enmascarados se llevaron a Yamanaka Ino y Hyuga Hinata sama- anunció una joven al moreno, acercándose lentamente, temerosa de la reacción de este. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada seria y luego asintió agradeciéndole la información.

\- ¿Y saben lo que le hicieron a ella?- preguntó al aire para que alguien conteste. Un hombre, esta vez, tomó la palabra.

\- Solo vimos que eran tres hombres. Dos de ellos se llevaron a Yamanaka y a Hyuga sama y el tercero se enfrentó con Haruno san. Vimos como le tocaba el estómago y ella caía al piso débil. Luego él se desintegró y la joven cayó desmayada- respondió humildemente el hombre, tratando de ayudar a la chica, que él conocía por ser una gran y respetada médico ninja. Y de hecho, todos los que estaban allí respetaban a Haruno Sakura, por ser una de las que ayudó, hasta el último momento, en la cuarta guerra ninja.

\- Gracias...- soltó en una voz grave el moreno. En eso notó que la pelirrosa estaba despertando y enfocó toda su atención en ella.

\- ¿Dónde... estoy?- murmuró, suave, la pelirrosa, sintiéndose aun algo débil- ¡Hinata! ¡Ino!- toda debilidad desapareció y trató de ponerse en pie, más un brazo la sujetó por la cintura evitándolo.

\- No hagas tonterías, molestia. Aun estás débil- la voz del moreno sonó dura pero con un deje de preocupación. La chica abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin poder creer que el moreno estuviese a su lado.

\- Sasuke kun, rápido, se llevaron a Hinata y a Ino. No tengo tiempo, hay que ir por ellas...- la pelirrosa hablaba atropelladamente, provocando un seño fruncido en el moreno. Este chasqueo la lengua y le tapo la boca a la pelirrosa amortiguando su voz.

\- Cállate un poco mujer, me estás mareando con tanta palabrería. Ya sé lo que pasó. Los aldeanos presenciaron todo y me contaron lo ocurrido. Pero no sirve de nada que te precipites. Primero hay que hablar con Kakashi- Sakura le dedicó una mirada triste y luego, bajó su vista derrotada.

\- No pude hacer nada, Sasuke kun. Sigo siendo una inútil- el moreno le colocó dos dedos en su frente, tal como Itachi hacía con él y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

\- No eres una inútil. El numero de oponentes era el mismo, pero dos de ellas están embarazadas y no pueden defenderse correctamente. ¿Cómo pretendías hacer todo tu sola y protegerlas al mismo tiempo, Sakura? No te preocupes, las recuperaremos- la pelirrosa se sorprendió ante las palabras del moreno.

¿Ese era Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Realmente era el Sasuke que ella amaba? Sí, ese era el Sasuke que ya no tenía la palabra "Venganza" escrita en su mirada. Ese era el nuevo Sasuke y lo amaba más que nunca.

\- Gracias, Sasuke kun- la pelirrosa le regaló una sonrisa agradecida y dulce. Sasuke le devolvió una pequeña pero sincera, que provocó que el corazón de la chica latiera acelerado.

\- Bien, sube a mi espalda. Vamos a lo de Kakashi a contarle lo ocurrido- la pelirrosa se puso una mano sobre el pecho tratando de calmar a su alocado corazón. Luego, asintió con una expresión nerviosa ante la cercanía del moreno. Al subirse a su espalda, enrolló sus piernas en su torso y se recostó en la amplia espalda del moreno, sintiendo su aroma, el cual lograba embriagarla- No pesas nada, Sakura. Debes alimentarte, sino sí vas a ser una gran molestia- Sakura, enfurruñada, tironeó de los cachetes al moreno, el cual emitió un quejido de dolor, pero luego sonrió traviesa.

\- ¡Camina Sasuke kun, no baka!- Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de reojo y asintió, para luego emprender el camino hacia la torre del Hokage.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Espero sus hermosos Reviews, Favs y Follows! Hasta el próximo viernes… ^_^**


	4. Los cinco y el sexto

**¡Hola a todos! acá les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que se está empezando a poner picante jeje. Por lo que vi, muchos se quedaron con ganas de saber más y este cap les va a aclarar varias cosas.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus hermosos Follows, Favs y Reviews, los cuales paso a contestar:**

* * *

 **- mascanonquenunca: Acá te traigo lo que me pediste jeje. Espero que te guste. ¡Saludos!**

 **- Nekatniss: Me alegro que te guste la historia ^_^ Es por ese motivo que me gusta actualizar los viernes como prometí, porque a muchos les gusta y lo justo es complacerlos. En este cap te vas a enterar de varias cosas. ¡Espero que te guste! Saludos**

 **- Ale: Acá te traigo la conti. Ahora te vas a enterar de varias cosas. Espero que te guste el cap. ¡Saludos!**

 **- MariposaSH100792: ¡Gracias por tus palabras! me ponen muy feliz. Me encanta que el esfuerzo tenga sus frutos y me encanta complacerlos trayendoles los caps en el día acordado. Espero que te guste este cap también. ¡Saludos!**

 **- KarliCM: No desesperes jejeje. Acá te vas a enterar de el motivo. Seguro no te va a gustar u_u pero igualmente espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **- JenCZ: Me alegro que te haya gustado el final. La idea es que no sea todo tensión. Algo de humor tiene que haber, aunque no sea muy buena en el tema pero lo intento jajaja. No tenes nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto. Sus hermosos reviews son lo que me llenan de ganas para seguir publicando. Gracias a vos por leer en todo caso. Espero que este cap te guste también. ¡Saludos!**

 **- LuFer Gosh: ¡Gracias! y te comprendo totalmente... el manga hizo lo mismo conmigo jejeje. Espero que este cap también te guste. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Guest: Gomen... no era mi intención hacerte llorar u_u jeje. Espero que este cap no te haga llorar y lo disfrutes ^_^ Saludos.**

 **- Bellamybel: Acá te traigo lo que tanto esperabas. La verdad que es un cap con muchas revelaciones. Espero que te guste. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

* * *

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, los dejo leer. Espero que les guste y espero sus hermosos Follows, Favs o Reviews que me llenan el corazón. Saludos a todos, cuídense y nos vemos el próximo viernes... ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Los cinco y el sexto**

Sasuke y Sakura ya se encontraban delante de la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. El moreno, lentamente, había dejado que la pelirrosa se bajase de su espalda. Ella se lo había pedido, ya que no se sentía muy cómoda entrando de aquella forma al despacho de Kakashi. Los dos se dedicaron una mirada buscando el consentimiento del otro para tocar la puerta delante de ellos. Finalmente, asintieron decididos. Sakura, se armó de valor y dio un paso para tocar la puerta, pero otro mareo se hizo presente desestabilizándola. Estaba por caer, cuando un brazo se afianzó a su cintura deteniéndola.

\- Sakura, ¿estás bien?- la voz ronca de Sasuke sonaba preocupada. Sakura se sujetó la cabeza en un intento de calmar el movimiento.

\- Sí, Sasuke kun. Es solo un mareo, pero ya se me pasó- Sasuke no estaba muy convencido, por lo que no pensó, ni un segundo, soltar la cintura de la chica. Ella, cuando se sintió mejor, le dedicó una sonrisa que indicaba que ya el mareo había desaparecido.

\- Voy a tocar de una vez. Si quieres puedes soltarme- susurró la chica adquiriendo un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas. Sasuke, sin embargo, se negaba a soltarla, si era necesario, así entrarían al despacho y le importaba un comino que Kakashi lo molestara. Sakura suspiró derrotada ante la negativa del moreno. Aunque su inner saltaba de felicidad por el contacto. Finalmente, se acercó a la puerta y tocó. Una voz les permitió la entrada y así lo hicieron.

El día ya estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Sus últimos rayos naranjas se filtraban por la ventana, que se encontraba detrás de Kakashi, dándole, a este último, un aspecto oscuro. Sin embargo, no se encontraba solo. Dos personas más se ubicaban frente a él. Personas que se giraron a dedicarles una mirada a los recién llegados.

\- Naruto, Sai, ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó sorprendida la pelirrosa. Los nombrados no pudieron evitar ver que la pelirrosa venía en compañía de Sasuke. Y tampoco pasaron por alto la cercanía de los dos, ni el brazo en la cintura de la chica.

\- Kakashi nos mandó a llamar, Sakura chan. ¿A ustedes también?- contestó el rubio con una ceja alzada, en señal de sorpresa. La chica se tensó y se rascó la mejilla, con un claro sentimiento de nerviosismo que Sasuke no pasó por alto, decidiendo cambiar el tema por el bien de la pelirrosa.

\- Kakashi, ¿puede Sakura sentarse en el sillón?. No se siente muy bien, pero no quiso faltar a la reunión ya que tenemos algo muy importante que decirle- Kakashi, Naruto y Sai la miraron con preocupación, a lo que la pelirrosa les sonrió forzadamente, para disimular su tensión.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Siéntate Sakura- dicho esto el moreno la acercó al sillón y la ayudó a sentarse. Al estar bien, la pelirrosa le dedicó una mirada agradecida y el moreno le devolvió una complacida. Naruto miraba todo como si fuera algo paranormal. _¿En qué momento esos dos empezaron a echarse ese tipo de miraditas?_ Pero, luego, su sonrisa se hizo presente. Una sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que se sentía por sus dos amigos.

\- Kakashi, tenemos algo muy importante que contarle. Es bueno que ellos dos estén aquí también- Kakashi le dedicó una mirada, seria y calculadora, al moreno, el cual había retomado nuevamente la palabra. Sasuke le mantenía la mirada, demostrándole que el asunto era grave.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con el tema a tratar en la reunión?- tanteó el peliplata, a lo que el moreno asintió afirmativamente- ya veo, entonces creo que debes empezar a hablar tú primero- el moreno le dedicó una última mirada a la pelirrosa, la cual asintió para confirmarle que lo apoyaba a continuar. El moreno tomó aire dispuesto a comenzar con la narración, pero algo o alguien lo interrumpió. Una nube de humo se hizo presente en el medio de la habitación. Al dispersarse la figura de un hombre apareció.

\- ¡Shikamaru!- soltó Naruto, sorprendido de verlo allí. Más el moreno de coleta lo ignoró y se dirigió escuetamente al sexto.

\- ¿Te llegó mi mensaje, Kakashi?- el peliplata, manteniendo su seriedad, afirmó con la cabeza- Muy bien, ¿ahora me puedes explicar lo que está sucediendo aquí?- propuso el recién llegado, con una nota de fastidio en su voz.

\- En eso estábamos Nara, hasta que tú llegaste y metiste tus narices- sentenció Sasuke, fastidiado por la interrupción. Shikamaru le devolvió la mirada penetrante. El chico podía llegar a ser muy vago y calmo, pero esa situación podía sacar lo peor de sí mismo, al estar su mujer y su hijo en peligro.

\- Cálmense los dos. Sasuke comienza de una vez- Kakashi puso de su parte para calmar un poco el ambiente, concediéndole la palabra a Sasuke para que continuara.

\- Hyuga Hinata y Yamanaka Ino fueron secuestradas por unos enmascarados- soltó sin más el moreno, dejando a todos en shock. En especial a Naruto y a Sai. Sin embargo, Naruto ante la desesperación, se acercó al moreno y lo tomó del cuello de su ropa, exigiendo una explicación más detallada.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando Teme?! ¡HABLA TTEBAYO!- Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada al rubio, el cual lo miraba con furia y preocupación. Sakura, al ver la situación, tomó del brazo al rubio. Brazo con el que amenazaba a Sasuke. Naruto al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, lo soltó rápidamente y se pasó la mano por el cabello, arrepintiéndose por sus actos- lo siento, Sasuke, Sakura chan. Es que Hinata chan...- no pudo continuar ya que su voz se quebró. Sin embargo, apretaba los puños, tratando de contener sus emociones. Esta vez, Sakura tomó la palabra, decidida a contar todo.

\- Ino, Hinata y yo estábamos visitando las tiendas. De repente, dos extraños con máscaras parecidas a la de los AMBU, las acorralaron desde sus espaldas y las amenazaron con un kunai en el cuello- Sakura comenzó a temblar al recordar aquello. La impotencia la embargaba, sin embargo, tuvo que animarse a continuar- yo traté de ayudarlas abriendo un cráter en el suelo. Eso los distrajo por un segundo, en el que ellas aprovecharon y golpearon a sus respectivos enmascarados. Sin embargo, eran clones. Los verdaderos aparecieron detrás de cada una y con un golpe en la nuca las desmayaron- Sakura apretaba sus manos enredadas, una con otra, tratando de mantener a raya su nerviosismo. Su mirada estaba gacha, evitando mirar a sus amigos. Sasuke la observaba, con impotencia, al no poder ayudarla. Se veía tan frágil que provocaba abrazarla, pero apretó su puño conteniendo aquel impulso- yo ya no pude hacer nada más, porque un tercer enmascarado se me apareció en frente, dándole la oportunidad a los otros de irse con las chicas. Al primer ataque lo esquive, pero al segundo él se me acercó y puso su mano en mi estómago, comenzando a absorberme el chacra. Finalmente, con un poco de chacra, junté fuerza y lo golpeé en el brazo, quebrándoselo. Luego se alejó y se fue- Sakura decidió evitar el detalle de que le había prometido ver a sus amigas muy pronto. Aun no entendía a lo que el enmascarado se refería y no quería preocupar a sus amigos por nada.

Shikamaru, se había quedado de piedra. No podía creerlo, la situación coincidía perfectamente. Luego de un minuto, decidió hacer una pregunta que definiría todo.

\- ¿Sakura te dijeron algo antes de irse?- la aludida se tensó, pensando que lo único que le habían dicho era lo que no quería contar. Pero luego recordó algo más, que le llamaba mucho la atención.

\- Sí. De hecho, cuando les pedí que las dejaran de lado y que pelearan conmigo en lugar de ellas, los enmascarados me dijeron que no buscaban pelea. Que venían solo por ellas- Sakura les dedicó una mirada de preocupación, al no entender por qué las querían. Sin embargo, Shikamaru entendió todo en un segundo y, esta vez, fue él el que tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno yo estoy aquí por un motivo parecido. Temari fue secuestrada en Suna. Y las palabras del enmascarado son las mismas que te dijeron a ti Sakura. Todo el maldito relato coincide con lo que nos pasó a nosotros- Shikamaru mantenía una postura tiesa al recordar la situación y solo podía controlar sus impulsos apretando sus puños. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la noticia, menos Kakashi que ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Pero por qué se las llevaron a ellas? ¿Por qué justo a ellas?- exclamó el rubio con desesperación. Kakashi tenía una expresión seria al igual que Sasuke, mientras que Shikamaru dibujó una sonrisa irónica, dando a entender que para él el motivo estaba más que claro. Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Kakashi, ¿es por lo que estoy pensando, no?- el peliplateado suspiró con pesadez y asintió afirmativamente.

\- Sí, Shikamaru, tu siempre un paso delante de los demás- el nombrado remarcó su sonrisa irónica y luego le dedicó una mirada calculadora al rubio, que le devolvía una con claras muestras de no entender nada.

-Vamos, Naruto, pon a trabajar tu cabeza llena de ramen. ¿Qué es lo que tienen las tres en común?- Naruto se sintió ofendido por un momento, pero luego su cerebro emitió un "clic", permitiéndole la entrada al lado de los inteligentes. Sakura, que ya había comprendido todo, ocultaba su cara entre sus manos tratando de mantener a raya sus lágrimas. Sai, el cual se había mantenido en una situación completamente pasiva, aun en shock por lo de Ino, los miró expectante.

\- Las tres están embarazadas...-sentenció, finalmente, el rubio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, horrorizado. Ahí fue cuando Sai pareció despertar del shock anterior para caer en otro más profundo.

\- ¿Ino está embarazada?- la voz del pálido chico, aun más pálido por la noticia, resonó por la habitación, como cuchilladas en el corazón de la pelirrosa. La cual abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y luego desvió su mirada hacia un costado ocultando su tristeza. Realmente esa no era forma de enterarse, lo sentía mucho por su amigo. La mirada de Sai pasó a la ojijade, la cual, notó, había desviado su mirada, mientras que lo demás la dirigían al piso con tristeza- todos lo sabían menos yo. Y tú Sakura, lo sabías y no me dijiste nada- la voz de Sai se convirtió en un siseo y, de apoco, se fue acercando peligrosamente a la chica. Ella lo miraba asustada. Cuando Sai alargó la mano, para tomar a la chica por el cuello de su ropa, Sasuke se interpuso en el medio, fulminando con el Sharingan y el Rinnegan a Sai, quien retrocedió dos pasos y desvió la mirada con fastidio. Sakura agradeció mentalmente a Sasuke y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda del moreno. Este cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de la pelirrosa.

\- ¡No te enojes con Sakura chan, Sai! La que no quiso que supieras nada fue Ino. En definitiva, tú te alejaste de ella- Sai le envió una mirada seria a Naruto, ante sus palabras. Sin embargo, este último no se intimidó.

\- Ya sé que no es culpa de Sakura, ni de Ino, ni de nadie. La culpa de todo la tengo yo y solo yo por no estar con ella en una situación así- concedió, con tristeza, apretando sus puños. Sasuke, notando que ya Sakura estaba fuera de peligro, se separó de ella y se apoyó contra la pared, que se encontraba al lado del sillón.

\- Creo que ahora es momento de pasar a contar lo que nosotros sabemos del tema, ¿no Kakashi?- rompió el ambiente el moreno, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. El peliplateado asintió y le concedió la palabra a Sasuke, el cual comenzó con su historia.

 _"Estos últimos años, mi misión fue investigar a una organización. Esta está formada por un conjunto de renegados, ex miembros de la aldea de la roca. Ellos, antes de la guerra, se habían propuesto formar un grupo AMBU, incentivados por el Tsuchikage. En este aspecto ellos querían parecerse al grupo AMBU de nuestra aldea. Pero el jefe de este nuevo grupo AMBU murió en la cuarta guerra ninja. El hermano menor del fallecido, en pleno estado de depresión, y llevado por el impulso de haber sido unos completos inútiles en la cuarta guerra, decidió crear un grupo de gente que se fortaleciera a costa de otras personas, absorbiendo su chacra, en semejanza al árbol que Madara creó y que se alimentaba del chacra de las personas. Por esta razón decidieron alejarse de su aldea y convertirse en renegados. Decidieron que esta organización sería la más poderosa, a costa de la utilización de los más débiles._

 _Ellos querían llevar a cabo algo parecido a lo de Madara, pero terminaron llevando a cabo algo más revolucionario. Fueron detrás de lo que ellos llaman "chacras dobles". Chacras mestizos. Ahí es donde toman su lugar las mujeres embarazadas. Pero no cualquier mujer embarazada. Sino aquellas que en su vientre poseen una criatura con la mezcla de dos chacras poderosos. Ya se imaginarán por qué se llevaron a esas tres. Hinata posee en su vientre un bebé que tiene el chacra de los Uzumaki y el de los Hyuga. Temari, por su parte, comparte con su hijo el chacra de los Nara y el de los Sabaku No. Por último, el hijo de Ino posee el chacra de los Yamanaka y el chacra de Sai, el cual, no posee un apellido o un linaje, pero igualmente su chacra no es común-_ al decir esto último, Sasuke le envió una mirada de advertencia al aludido, indicándole, con esa simple mirada que, si se volvía a acercar a la pelirrosa, moriría en el intento. Sai desvió la mirada, apenado por sus actos. Finalmente, Sasuke continuó- _estas mujeres son encerradas en cápsulas y cumplen dos funciones. En la etapa de gestación, absorben su chacra y alimentan un núcleo central, el cual, aun no comprendo su función. Finalmente, cuando ya dan a luz, toman a los bebés y los encierran en capsulas para fortalecerlos con aquel chacra obtenido de sus madres y, finalmente, cuando estos sean más grandes, entrenarlos como soldados, para usarlos como armas"_

Todos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar la historia. Sakura temblaba de furia al escuchar el abuso contra madres y niños. No podían ser tan monstruos. Pero una voz los sacó de sus estados de tristeza y preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sucede con las madres después de que dan a luz?- se animó a preguntar el rubio y la mirada que le dedicó Sasuke lo hizo querer haberse abstenido de preguntar.

\- Las desechan como basura inservible al haber cumplido ya su cometido, luego de dejarlas sin una gota de chacra en sus cuerpos- Naruto golpeó una pared resquebrajándola en el acto. Shikamaru cayó al suelo sentado, tomándose la cabeza, en claro gesto de desesperación. Sai cayó de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aire que se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones. Sakura soltó un gemido ahogado y comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Kakashi y Sasuke mantenían su postura seria, pero aun con claras muestras de tristeza.

Kakashi, luego de unos minutos, decidió tomar la palabra y ponerse en modo activo de inmediato.

\- Lo mejor es empezar con la estrategia así pueden llevar a cabo su misión, ya que...- Comenzó Kakashi.

* * *

\- ...¡Debemos proteger al rey!- finalizó Shikamaru, incentivando a todos a unir sus manos en el centro- por lo menos eso es lo que diría Asuma sensei- agregó con una sonrisa ladeada a lo que todos asintieron conformes.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru y Sakura se encontraban en la entrada de Konoha, listos para emprender su viaje bien temprano. Finalmente, todos juntaron sus manos, menos Sasuke que los veía con aburrimiento. _"Infantiles"_ pensó él, dedicándoles una mirada despectiva. Luego de aquello, todos se giraron y emprendieron el camino que Sasuke les iba marcando por delante.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido medio día y los cinco seguían corriendo a toda velocidad. Encabezando el grupo iban Naruto y Sasuke, protegiendo a los demás de cualquier ataque sorpresivo. En el medio iba Sakura, siendo protegida por todos, al ser la única ninja médico, procuraban que la chica no tuviera que enfrentarse en batalla. Y cubriéndoles las espaldas iban Shikamaru y Sai para proteger sus retaguardias con sus ataques a larga distancia. Por otro lado, Sai había creado muchos dibujos con formas de ratones, que vigilaban todo el perímetro, por cualquier signo de alguna presencia enemiga.

\- ¿Ahora que lo pienso, cómo hiciste para llegar tan rápido de Suna a Konoha, Nara?- Sasuke no pudo evitar formular la pregunta a lo que todos lo miraron como el bicho raro que parecía. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke comenzaba una conversación?- ¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?- escupió con fastidió el moreno al ver la reacción sorprendida de todos.

\- No Uchiha, lo que pasa es que los mortales todavía no estamos acostumbrados a tus intenciones de querer mantener una conversación con seres tan bajos como nosotros- rebatió con burla, Shikamaru, a lo que todos rieron, salvo Sakura que ahogo la risa, sin intenciones de hacer enojar al moreno. Pero este le dedicó a la chica una mirada de reojo fastidiada, dándose cuenta del vano intento de contener su risa. La chica se sonrojo y giró su cara con nerviosismo- ¿Me creerías si te digo que la adrenalina del momento ayudó bastante?, creo que nunca en mi vida corrí tan rápido como esta vez- exclamó, soltando, finalmente, un suspiro agotado.

\- Eso es mucho decir, viniendo de ti Shikamaru, ¡ttebayo!- todos volvieron a reír, e incluso Sasuke sonrió con burla. Por lo menos él no había sido el único del que se habían burlado. Por esa vez, Naruto, le caía bien.

\- Espero que la chicas estén bien- susurró Sakura, aunque aun así todos la pudieron escuchar. Todos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza, pensando exactamente lo mismo. Sasuke, por otra parte, le dedicó a la chica una mirada, con intenciones de analizar su estado. Sakura respiraba agitada, y de vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos fuertemente y los volvía a abrir, como tratando de aclarar su vista. Sasuke rompió un segundo la formación y se rezagó para seguir el paso de la pelirrosa, posicionándose a su lado.

\- Oye, Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?- la aludida, primero le dedicó una mirada confundida, pero luego entendiendo sus intenciones, le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

\- Bien, gracias Sasuke kun. No te preocupes por mí. Ahora lo más importante es enfocarnos en las chicas...- pero el moreno no la dejó terminar. Chasqueo la lengua enojado.

\- Sabes que no me perdonaría si algo te pasa por descuidar tu salud, Sakura. Prefiero que nos detengamos un rato y puedas descansar, a que te conviertas en una molestia que no tiene energías para seguir con la misión- la chica se sorprendió por las palabras del moreno, el cual no le dirigía la vista, pero aun así podía ver un brillo de preocupación en sus pupilas. Sakura no pudo evitar experimentar un sentimiento de calidez en su corazón. Sasuke se estaba preocupando por ella. Aun cuando aquella noche, la había dejado sola luego de hacer el amor. Esos momentos eran los que confundían a la pelirrosa. De repente, Sasuke era tierno y de repente podía ser el más duro y frío cubo de hielo. Era desconcertante.

\- Creo que tienes razón Sasuke kun. La verdad es que me siento algo cansada y no quiero causar molestias más adelante por esa razón- Sasuke asintió conforme y les pidió a todos que pararan para descansar, ya que Sakura lo necesitaba. Todos apoyaron la idea y pararon unos minutos para tomar aire y comer algo. Naruto se acercó a la pelirrosa. Este le ofreció una bola de arroz para que se alimentara. La chica la tomó entre sus manos y se la quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sakura chan? No te preocupes que no las hice yo, así que no las mires con asco- bromeó el rubio, pasándose una mano por el cabello, en forma despreocupada y con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Lo siento Naruto. No es eso. Lo que pasa es que últimamente no tengo apetito, cuando pruebo bocado la comida no me sabe a nada. Creo que ya me volví loca del todo- sonrió divertida la chica. Naruto le devolvió una mirada analizadora y se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensando en algo. La pelirrosa lo miró con confusión.

\- Sakura chan, eso que me dices, me pareció haberlo escuchado antes, pero no me acuerdo dónde ni quién me lo dijo- en eso el moreno se acercó y dejaron el tema pendiente.

\- Naruto, necesito pedirte algo, ven un segundo- el rubio asintió, siguiendo al moreno, ubicándose los dos en un lugar alejado de los demás.

\- ¿Para qué soy bueno, Teme?- Sasuke se revolvió sus cabellos con algo de preocupación. Naruto se extrañó ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

\- En realidad, no eres bueno para nada, Dobe- el moreno sonrió con altanería. Pretendía borrarle esa cara de extrañeza de la cara a su rubio amigo, la cual pasó a ser una de fastidio. Sin embargo, el moreno continuó antes de que Naruto se pusiera a hacer berrinches- mira, si no fuera algo importante y que a ti también te concierne no te pediría ayuda. Necesito que me ayudes a cuidar a Sakura. Últimamente no se ha estado sintiendo bien desde el ataque del enmascarado. Cuando la encontré su chacra estaba alterado y no sé cómo pude calmarlo- Naruto lo miraba como si a su amigo le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

\- Entonces tu eres el más indicado para ayudarla, Teme. Si tu pudiste hacer esa magia sin darte cuenta, podrás hacerlo otra vez- Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa burlona al moreno y continuó- el amor hace milagros escuché por ahí- comentó esté, poniendo expresión de sabio y tocando su pecho para ponerle sentimiento a su frase. Sasuke lo tomó por el cuello de la ropa y lo acercó a su cara mirándolo con furia.

\- Escúchame, usuratonkachi, no vuelvas a decir eso. Yo no puedo ofrecerle nada a Sakura, ni ella se merece a alguien como yo que tiene tantos pecados encima. Ella se merece a alguien...- sin embargó sus palabras se fueron apagando a medida que iba pensando en lo que decía. Para, finalmente, soltar al rubio. ¿Realmente soportaría ver a la pelirrosa en brazos de otra persona? No, definitivamente no. Si había reaccionado de esa forma esa noche, con solo imaginar que el rubio se había acostado con la chica, no podía ni imaginarse ver a la pelirrosa con otro hombre.

\- ¿Me decías, Teme?...- Naruto disfrutaba ver la cara que ponía Sasuke cuando se atormentaba él mismo con sus propios pensamientos. Negó divertido. Realmente su amigo no maduraba más. Y supuestamente él era el más inmaduro de Konoha. Sasuke no estaba muy alejado de serlo- ya deja de atormentarte que el seño te va a quedar así fruncido de por vida- Sasuke le devolvió una mirada furibunda- no niegues más lo obvio, Teme. La amas, ella te ama, no le des más vueltas. Madura ¿quieres?- finalizó el rubio, dejando a Sasuke con una vena palpitando en la frente, y se despidió con el dorso de su mano alejándose.

\- Maldito Dobe, no te vuelvo a pedir nada en la vida- siseó el moreno, acercándose a los demás para proponerles seguir su camino.

* * *

Ya era de noche y se encontraban todos alrededor de una fogata. Sasuke estaba a punto de explicar su situación actual.

\- Ya hicimos una cuarta parte del viaje. Aun tardaremos tres días más en llegar. Se preguntarán a dónde nos dirigimos exactamente. Resulta que descubrí que se ocultan en una de las ex guaridas de Orochimaru, cerca de la aldea de la Roca, pero lo suficientemente alejados de ella para no ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, no se esperaron que un espía los estuviese vigilando desde antes de empezar con sus atrocidades- Sasuke les dirigía una mirada seria a todos, mientras ellos escuchaban atentamente- la aldea de la Roca nos pidió ayuda a escondidas para comenzar con la búsqueda de estos desgraciados, hace más o menos un año o más. Hace poco nos volvieron a mandar otra carta advirtiéndonos que ya se habían empezado a mover porque algunas embarazadas habían sido secuestradas- todos asintieron y el moreno finalizó su historia diciendo- lo mejor va a ser prepararnos mentalmente para encontrarnos con cualquier cosa. No quiero que sus sentimientos los influyan y pierdan de vista la misión. Hay que hacer las cosas con cabeza fría- todos volvieron a asentir, pero ya no podían asegurar nada. En definitiva, sus mujeres e hijos eran los que corrían peligro y el deseo de salvarlas podía cegarlos. Pero harían lo posible por seguir con el plan al pie de la letra.

\- Bienvenido, Sasuke- soltó de repente Shikamaru, sorprendiendo a todos- si logramos completar con salud esta misión creo que te voy a deber una grande y creo que hablo por Sai y por Naruto también- confesó con claros signos de nerviosismo y pena, por lo que se rascó el puente de la nariz desviando la mirada, para no encontrarse con los profundos ojos del moreno- espero que podamos empezar de nuevo y nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante como una gran familia- finalizó el Nara, estirando su puño y esperando que Sasuke contestara su gesto. El moreno le dedicó una mirada fría, pero luego la relajó y suspiró con pesadez. Finalmente, estiró su mano derecha, chocando el puño suavemente con Shikamaru, aceptando sus buenos deseos y comenzando a desear lo mismo.

Sakura miraba la situación maravillada. Su sonrisa demostraba la felicidad que aquella situación le brindaba. Un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad la envolvió. Finalmente, todos rieron cuando Naruto se sonó los mocos. Se había emocionado, hasta las lágrimas, por las palabras de Shikamaru. Sasuke chasqueó la lengua ante las babosadas de su amigo y luego miró a la pelirrosa que reía feliz. Sin darse cuenta, el verla sonreír con tanta felicidad, lo hizo sonreír a él con satisfacción. Realmente se sentía bien cuando Sakura sonreía.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Gracias por leer chicos! Espero sus hermoso Follows, Favs o Reviews, es todo lo que les pido para saltar toda la semana por mi cuarto de felicidad jajaja. ¡Nos vemos el próximo viernes! ^_^**


	5. Tiempos malos para buenas nuevas

**¡Hola a todos! Vieron que se pasa rápido la semana... ¡ya es viernes! Les traido un capítulo que... ufff, mejor ni les cuento, es mejor que lo lean** **jajaja. Espero no me maten no más T-T jajaja. Gracias por sus Follows, Favs y Reviews, me encantan ^_^**

* * *

 **-dianalaurazb: ¡No desespereis! jeje acá te traigo lo que tanto deseabas. ¡Espero que te guste! Saludos ^_^**

 **-Hebika:** **¡Gracias por tu gran review! me encanta recibir opiniones, gracias a estas puedo mejorar en mi escritura. Además, al mismo tiempo, me remarcas mis puntos fuertes y eso me demuestra en lo que estoy acertando y debo seguir desarrollando. Gracias infinitas por tu apoyo.** **Espero cumplir con tus espectativas. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **-JenCZ: ¡Muchas gracias! me alegro que te haya encantado el cap anterior. Me alegra leer tus reviews, me vienen acompañando desde el ****inicio de este proyecto y siempre son muy lindos. Me alegra recibir tus opiniones así ya puedo hacerme una idea de lo que te gusta a vos y lo** **que les puede llegar a gustar a mis lectores. Acepto tu agradecimiento y, desde ya, te digo que el agradecimiento es mutuo. Espero seguir** **recibiendo tu apoyo como siempre porque me hace muy feliz y yo a cambio voy a seguir cumpliendo con traerles los cap en tiempo y forma jeje.** **¡Muchos saludos! ^_^**

 **-clara kuchikiii: ¡Gracias! espero que este cap también te guste. Saludos ^_^**

 **-Nekatniss: Gracias por tu hermoso review. Me alegra que te gusten los caps. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo porque así sea y que me lo digan me ****llena de satisfacción. Espero que este cap también te guste. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **-KarliCM: ¡Gracias por tu consejo! lo voy a tener en cuenta jeje, espero poder mejorar. Hacía mucho que no escribía y, desde ya, te digo que ****este fic, comparado con los anteriores que he hecho es mucho mejor en ese aspecto, pero aun me falta mucho por aprender jaja. Por eso me** **gusta leer mucho para seguir desarrollándome en el tema. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero que te guste el cap. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **-Bellamybel: jajaja Naruto se hace el maduro, igual es lindo así como es *-*. Sasuke con eso de que está intentando cambiar se le esta ****haciendo difícil hacerse respetar jejeje, hasta Naruto le perdió un poco el respeto jajaja. Espero que te guste el cap. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **-Jillre3: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste la historia, saber que el esfuerzo no es en vano me llena de energía jeje. Espero que este cap también ****sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

* * *

 **Bueno gente, los dejo que lean tranquis y espero sus hermosos Follows, Favs y Reviews que son mi fuente de energía jeje. Muchos saludos a todos y cuídense. Hasta el próximo viernes... ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Tiempos malos para buenas nuevas**

La noche transcurrió con calma. Todos pudieron descansar y, a la vez, cada uno vigiló en el turno que le había tocado. En ese momento, todos desayunaban, excepto la pelirrosa que al ver su desayuno, de a poco, iba adquiriendo un color verde en su cara, como si fuera a...

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo!- soltó de repente la chica para luego correr detrás de un árbol. Un sonido desagradable proveniente de ella, provocó que todos pusieran cara de asco y dejaran lo que estaban comiendo, con claros signos de haber perdido el apetito. Sasuke, sin embargo, dejó su comida no por asco, sino porque fue a ver a la chica con preocupación. Sakura se encontraba de rodillas, sujetándose con las manos, en el piso. Cuando la chica escuchó pasos, se levantó enseguida y se limpió la boca con un pañuelo. Sasuke la vio y ella lo empujó un poco para que no viera el resultado de su malestar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Sasuke preguntó pero, en realidad, sabía que la respuesta era "no". Se golpeó mentalmente por hacer preguntas estúpidas.

\- Sí, no te preocupes. Algo me debe haber caído mal- sonrió la chica, tratando de restarle importancia al tema.

\- Pero si no has comido nada, Sakura- rebatió el moreno con una ceja alzada. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. En realidad, ni ella misma sabía lo que le ocurría. No podía explicar algo que no entendía.

\- No te preocupes Sasuke kun, ya estoy bien, es solo un malestar pasajero- Sasuke no estaba para nada convencido con ello. Realmente Sakura no estaba bien y eso preocupaba en demasía al moreno. Después de todo estaban en medio de una misión.

\- Hn, no te creo molestia. Igualmente ya tenemos que partir. Lo mejor va a ser que te lleve en mi espalda para que no hagas ningún esfuerzo- la pelirrosa negó rápidamente con la cabeza y las manos.

\- No, Sasuke kun. No es necesario, enserio yo...- sin embargo no pudo continuar porque el moreno la cargó como una bolsa de papas sobre el hombro y la llevó con los demás- ¡Moo, Sasuke kun! Suéltame por favor... ¡Sasuke kun!...- sin embargo, el moreno no la soltó y se dirigió a sus compañeros. Todos miraron a la pareja con una gota en sus nucas.

\- Prepárense que nos vamos. Yo llevaré a Sakura así que podemos acelerar un poco el paso- la pelirrosa infló los cachetes ofendida y se cruzó de brazos, a lo que la gota en la nuca de los demás se hizo más grande. El moreno pudo escuchar un claro " _Sasuke kun no baka"_ susurrado por la pelirrosa y suspiró con pesadez. Ese sería un viaje largo, muy largo.

* * *

Los cuatro jóvenes saltaban de rama en rama. Pensaban que ir por los árboles les ayudaría a pasar desapercibidos. Sakura iba en la espalda del moreno que se negaba a dejarla correr, a pesar de que ella se lo había pedido tantas veces. La última vez el moreno le envió una mirada de reojo, con un tic en la ceja, en claro signo de que estaba aguantando mucho la tentación de ponerle un pañuelo en la boca para que dejara de hablar. La pelirrosa infló nuevamente los cachetes y luego suspiró derrotada.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar, preguntándose qué le estaba ocurriendo. Comenzó a recordar todos los malestares que estaba teniendo, enumerándolos mentalmente. Mareo, falta de apetito porque la comida le asqueaba, cansancio, nauseas... En ese momento, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par recordando las palabras de Hinata la vez que la fue a ver a su casa.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"- Desde hace unos días siento nauseas, pero solo por las mañanas. Cuando estoy haciendo cosas, de repente, me mareo. No tengo mucho apetito porque el aroma de la comida me asquea...- el rubio a cada síntoma escuchado se preocupaba más, al contrario de la pelirrosa que cada vez ampliaba más su sonrisa. Con una mano interrumpió a la chica, en señal de que ya no siguiera."_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

La pelirrosa también recordó que su período no le estaba llegando, a pesar de que ella era muy regular en esos temas, pero lo había atribuido al estrés laboral y emocional, junto con los cambios en su alimentación por falta de apetito. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Sasuke notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la chica y la miró de reojo. Notó la mirada perdida de la chica. Se disponía a preguntarle lo que le ocurría cuando la voz de Sai los alertó.

\- ¡Estamos rodeados!- todos se detuvieron y esperaron. La pelirrosa se afianzó más al cuerpo del moreno y este pudo sentir el miedo que la chica desprendía por cada poro. Sasuke la bajó de su espalda con cuidado y la abrazó por la cintura, teniéndola lo más cerca posible. La chica bajó la mirada. Aun estaba en shock por lo que había descubierto. De repente, cuatro enmascarados aparecieron. Todos bajaron de los árboles y se pusieron en guardia. Sasuke puso a Sakura detrás para protegerla. Ella, enseguida, sintió frío por no estar cerca del moreno y se colocó en posición de bolita sujetándose de sus rodillas. Su cara era de completo horror. Sasuke le envió una mirada realmente preocupada, no entendía la reacción de la chica. ¿Tanto miedo tenía? El moreno chasqueó la lengua y concentró su mirada en los enemigos. Protegería a la pelirrosa con su vida si fuese necesario.

\- No queremos una pelea innecesaria. Solo venimos por aquella muchacha- Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego le dedicó una mirada analizadora a la pelirrosa, que yacía asustada en el medio. Cuando este desvió su mirada a Sasuke, este último parecía estar concentrado en fulminar a sus enemigos con el Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Todos los demás rodearon a la chica dejándola en el centro del círculo que habían formado con sus cuerpos. Dándoles la espalda a la chica y la cara a sus enemigos. Shikamaru no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por aquel enmascarado. Pero Sasuke no parecía reaccionar a aquella frase, por lo que decidió concentrarse, finalmente, en la batalla.

\- ¿Y ustedes son tan estúpidos de creer que se la vamos a entregar así sin más? Primero van a tener que pasar sobre mi cadáver- siseó el moreno, destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

\- No les conviene enfrentarse a nosotros. Dennos a la chica y los dejaremos vivir- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y el sharingan giró en su ojo derecho. Su cara se convirtió en la de un completo sádico sediento de sangre.

\- Y quién mierda les dijo que les daría tiempo a matarnos- Sasuke y los demás se miraron y asintieron. Sin más, todos se abalanzaron contra su respectivo oponente.

Se enfrascaron en una lucha constante. Nadie le daba tiempo a nadie. Las cosas estaban realmente reñidas. Sakura, por un momento, volvió en sí y vio la situación en la que estaban sus compañeros. Tenía que hacer algo, pero... ¿qué?

\- Te encontré, florecita- Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par con horror. La voz se escuchó tenebrosa en su oído. La respiración del enmascarado retumbaba detrás de la máscara, oyéndose igual que una bestia olfateando a su presa. Sakura lo vio de reojo. Su cara estaba al costado de la suya. Él estaba parado justo detrás de ella, invadiendo completamente su espacio personal. Cuando se dispuso a atacarlo, el enmascarado le colocó un Kunai en el vientre. Sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de la pelirrosa desde atrás y se extendían hasta unirse en el extremo opuesto al filo del arma, la cual amenazaba con atravesar el estómago de la chica.

Sasuke, en un segundo, en que envió una mirada hacia el punto donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que la chica se encontraba. Con furia atravesó a su oponente y este cayó inerte a suelo. Sin esperar más, encaró contra aquel que tenía a la pelirrosa.

\- Yo que tú no me acercaría- advirtió el enmascarado con una voz burlona. Esto enfureció más al moreno- esta preciosura podría morir...- su voz sonó excitada. Retirándose su máscara, se acercó a la chica y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando un quejido en la chica, por la desagradable sensación. Este acto llevó a que Sasuke comenzara a extender el Chidori por su Katana, apresado por la furia y la sed de sangre. Sin embargo, el enemigo, en lugar de intimidarse, se carcajeó con sadismo- e incluso la criatura que lleva en su vientre se iría con ella al infierno- Sakura se horrorizó y Sasuke sintió como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre su cabeza. Su mirada confundida paso del extraño a Sakura, quien demostraba estar en estado de pánico y unas lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos.

\- ¿Es verdad Sakura? ¿Estás embarazada?- la chica asintió desconsolada. Trató de tranquilizarse y contarle todo a Sasuke.

\- Recién cuando veníamos en camino terminé por darme cuenta. Todos los síntomas coinciden. Lo siento, Sasuke Kun. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes...- la chica nuevamente se largó a llorar, ahora con más pena y dolor. Sasuke tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero algo dentro suyo, un ardor que renacía desde su corazón, lo hizo despertar y ponerse en posición de batalla con fuerzas renovadas. Sakura le dedicó una mirada agotada y nublada por las lágrimas- Sasuke kun, te lo ruego. Si algo llegara a pasarme cuídalo. Encuéntralo y protégelo. Es tu hijo... Sasuke kun...- la voz de la chica se apagó cuando, de un golpe en la nuca, el enemigo la desmayó.

\- ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- Sasuke se lanzó contra el enemigo, pero este se fue desintegrando en pequeñas partículas de roca. Unas últimas palabras se escucharon en el aire.

\- Gracias por prestarme a tu familia, Uchiha san- Sasuke cayó de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza con desesperación. Finalmente, golpeó el piso, una y otra vez, con su puño derecho, usando la fuerza que la furia hacía bullir desde su interior.

\- Sakura... Sakura... Sakura... ¡MALDICIÓN SAKURA!- un grito desgarrador se escuchó por todo el bosque.

* * *

Recién estaba empezando a adquirir conciencia. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido. La cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas. De a poco, comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Sus jades, con lentitud, se fueron acostumbrando a la brillante luz que se cernía sobre ella. _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_ Esas y otras preguntas más, surcaban los desorientados pensamientos de Sakura.

\- No me puedo mover- susurró la chica, con una voz rasposa, por la resequedad de su garganta. Al fijar su vista en sus manos, se percató de que sus muñecas estaban atadas. Lo mismo que sus tobillos. Al dirigir su mirada por el lugar, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación amplia y ella ocupaba la única cama disponible- Sasuke kun...- una lágrima escapó por la comisura de su ojo derecho. Los últimos recuerdos abatieron su mente y se clavaron como filosas dagas en su corazón. Sentía que lo había lastimado al no decirle que estaba embarazada. Que tendría un hijo de él. ¿Pero cómo decírselo si ni ella lo sabía, hasta segundos antes del ataque? Se sentía la peor ninja médico por no haber sacado esa conclusión con más anticipación. Y la peor persona por no haber podido compartir esta noticia en un momento de tranquilidad con el moreno. No se merecía conocer una noticia de tal magnitud en medio de una batalla. Estaba realmente preocupada por él. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habrían hecho daño?. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de alguien a la habitación. Sakura sintió enojo al ver a su secuestrador entrando tranquilamente.

\- Mi florecita, has abierto tus hermosos ojos- sus palabras sonaban dulces, pero para Sakura resultaban falsas y sin sentimiento. Cuando él se acercó con la intención de besarla en los labios, Sakura corrió la cara con asco. Esto provocó furia en el hombre. Nadie lo rechazaba. La agarró de los pelos y le giró la cara bruscamente. Sakura emitió un gemido de dolor y apretó los ojos con fuerza- escucha bonita, lo mejor va a ser que te comportes como una niña buena. Nadie me desprecia y sale ileso. No querrás que algo le pase a nuestro bebito, ¿verdad?- su cara pasó a ser la de alguien amoroso, pero sin soltar el agarre de los cabellos de la chica. Al decir esto último, dirigió su mano al vientre de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo. En ese momento, la chica se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnuda, solo se encontraba en ropa interior- nuestro hijo va a ser muy fuerte, mi florecita. Gracias por darme la posibilidad de ser padre- esta vez, la soltó del cabello y la tomó suavemente del mentón para retomar el beso pendiente, pero Sakura sintió furia y lo escupió.

\- No es tuyo, es de Sasuke kun. Él y solo él puede ser el padre de mi hijo. Tú nunca podrás serlo, escoria- el hombre, sin aguantar más la situación, la abofeteó con fuerza. Sakura cerró los ojos para aguantar el dolor y no derrumbarse enfrente del enemigo. Él luego comenzó a tocarla descaradamente. Subió a la cama y se colocó encima de ella, dedicándole una mirada sádica. Se relamió los labios.

\- Tú eres mía, florecita. Tú me perteneces. Contigo puedo completar mi misión. Tú eres el núcleo de todo. La luz y la oscuridad en una sola persona. Eres deliciosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, florecita- su mirada recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica y luego comenzó a lamer su vientre con desesperación. Sakura sintió nauseas, asco. Se sentía sucia. No aguantaba más esa situación- Yoruichi, ese es mi nombre, florecita- susurró roncó en la oreja de la chica y le lamió el lóbulo. Finalmente, se alejó de la chica y esta pudo respirar- más tarde tengo una sorpresa para ti. Espero que te guste- sonrió sádico y luego se fue dejando a la chica completamente sola.

\- Sas... Sasuke kun. Ayúdame por favor- susurró con la voz quebrada. Sakura se removió inquieta con la esperanza de poder zafarse del amarre, pero era en vano. Otra pequeña lágrima se hizo presente para luego morir en la tela que recubría la cama.

* * *

Unos pasos rápidos se acercaban hacia Sasuke. Sin embargo, él estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se encontraba desparramado, boca arriba, mirando el cielo. Se sentía pesado. No le quedaban fuerzas para seguir. La noticia que había recibido lo había dejado sin aire y el secuestro de Sakura se había sentido como el filo de una katana atravesando su corazón. No podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido. Todo era tan claro. Los síntomas de Sakura. Hasta las palabras de ese enmascarado… _"No queremos una pelea innecesaria. Solo venimos por aquella muchacha"._ ¿Por qué otro motivo la querrían si no fuera porque estaba embarazada? Se golpeó mentalmente el moreno, tendría que haberse dado cuenta de eso en ese preciso instante. Finalmente, una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Teme, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Sakura chan?- Naruto buscó por todos lados una cabellera rosa, pero no encontrándola por ningún lado, regresó sus orbes celestes al moreno, que yacía en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

\- Se la llevaron, Naruto. No la pude proteger ni a ella, ni a... mi hijo- todos se quedaron helados ante aquello, menos Shikamaru que cerró los ojos con comprensión.

\- Me lo imaginé Sasuke, cuando aquel enmascarado dijo aquella famosa frase. Pero como vi que tú no reaccionabas ante aquello pensé que era mi imaginación- confesó Shikamaru, con arrepentimiento. Tendría que haber hablado en ese momento y haber advertido a Sasuke. Sin embargo, Naruto no terminaba de comprender.

\- ¿De qué hablas Teme? ¡Responde ttebayo!- el rubio lo agarró por el cuello de la ropa, enderezándolo de un tirón y zarandeándolo en el proceso. Sin embargo, eso no molestó al moreno, el cual se dejaba hacer como un muñeco sin vida, manteniendo su mirada perdida y nublada. Naruto, al no obtener respuesta, lo golpeo en la cara- ¡Despierta estúpido Teme! ¿Dónde carajo quedó el orgulloso de mierda que quería revolucionar el mundo ninja? Ahora pareces un sucio trapo viejo. Pena me das. ¿Piensas dejar a Sakura chan en manos de ese desgraciado? ¿Qué si la está tratando mal? ¿Y si la está manoseando? ¿Y si la está torturando sacándole el chacra? Ya lo hizo una vez, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo hará otra vez?- las palabras del rubio hacían enervar cada vez más al moreno. " _Maltratarla, manosearla, torturarla..."_

\- ¡Sobre mi cadáver, usuratonkachi!- gritó furibundo el moreno, poniéndose de pie cual resorte y tomando a Naruto por el cuello de la ropa. El rubio sonrió satisfecho por su buen trabajo de lavado cerebral y los otros dos suspiraron cansados al ver el gesto de Naruto. Ese sabía cómo jugar sucio y hacer cambiar de opinión a alguien en un segundo. Pero esta vez, lo consideraban oportuno. De alguna manera había que revivir al Uchiha.

\- Ahora que tus dos neuronas se conectaron, dime Teme. ¿Qué quieres decir con hijo?- Sasuke frunció el seño ante la ofensa del rubio, pero esta vez lo dejó pasar y le contó lo ocurrido. Todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par- ¡me la llevaste para el lado oscuro Teme! ¡Lograste pervertir a mi Sakura chan y le hiciste un bastardo!- el rubio lo apuntaba acusadoramente y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Shikamaru se palmeó la cara con frustración, pensando en Naruto como el suicida más idiota de la historia. Sai sonrió forzadamente, pensando en que la pelirrosa, además de fea, se vería redonda dentro de unos meses. Por último, Sasuke estrelló su puño en el medio de la cara del rubio. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve tono carmín y su ceja presentaba un marcado tic nervioso.

\- Tus estupideces no tienen límite, Dobe. Mejor cállate y vamos. Quiero que vayamos a paso más veloz. En el camino les digo los planes para llevar a cabo la nueva estrategia. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la guarida de los enmascarados.

* * *

Se había dormido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero igualmente se sentía cansada. No había abierto los ojos, pero sentía que alguien le acariciaba el cabello suavemente. Sakura susurró un suave " _Sasuke kun",_ pero al abrir los ojos no encontró a la persona que esperaba ver. La cara de Yoruichi estaba a unos pocos centímetros de la suya. Este, al escuchar el nombre susurrado por la chica, frunció el seño con enojo. Tomó a la chica fuertemente del cabello y lo tironeó. Esta, no se quejó. Debía ser fuerte. Tendría que serlo.

\- No quiero que tus labios pronuncien más ese asqueroso nombre, florecita- siseó Yoruichi con veneno. La pelirrosa le mantuvo la mirada, sin demostrar miedo. Esto crispó los nervios del hombre, y la tomó por el cuello apretándolo lo suficiente para que la chica no pudiera recibir el oxígeno necesario en sus pulmones- te lo vuelvo a repetir bonita, será mejor que me respetes porque no te va a gustar lo que suceda, te lo aseguro- Yoruichi sonrió con sorna y apretó un poco más el cuello de la chica. Sakura empezaba a ver todo oscuro y su boca se movía tratando de adquirir aire, pero era inútil. Finalmente, Yoruichi la soltó y la pelirrosa tomó todo el aire perdido en bocanadas grandes. Le dolía el cuello y los pulmones al recibir el aire tan de repente- ahí te deje algo lindo para que te pongas, florecita- pronunció volviendo a su semblante amigable. Se acercó y acarició el cabello de la chica- Póntelo que en un rato te vengo a buscar- dicho esto le desamarró las muñecas y los tobillos. Sakura al verse libre recurrió a hacer sellos rápidamente, pero se dio cuenta que nada pasaba. Yoruichi negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para abofetearla nuevamente.

\- No aprendes más, florecita. Realmente eres una salvaje. Voy a tener que domesticarte- soltó, para luego sujetarle las manos con las suyas y ponerse encima de su cuerpo. Sakura forcejeó, pero no tenía fuerza, era como si le hubiesen absorbido casi todo el chacra, pero ¿Cuándo?- mientras dormías te drené gran cantidad de tu dulce chacra. Realmente es maravilloso, florecita- dicho esto le lamió el cuello, pasando por entre sus pechos y llegando a su vientre. Sakura apretó los ojos para no llorar. Asco. Eso sentía desde lo más profundo de su ser- eres hermosa, muy hermosa- una mano se coló entre sus piernas y tocó su intimidad y ella gimió con asco, se sentía impotente. Sin embargo, Yoruichi interpretó ese gemido de otra forma y sonrió complacido. Comenzó a masajear sus senos con brusquedad y Sakura se sintió mal, realmente mal. Cuando una de sus manos se dirigió a la espalda de la chica para desabrochar el corpiño, Sakura pensó que tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente.

\- Yoruichi kun. Quiero ver la sorpresa, y ponerme ese hermoso conjunto que me trajiste ¿Sí?- ronroneó falsamente la chica, pasándose la lengua por los labios en un claro intento de engatusar a su secuestrador. Yoruichi sonrió satisfecho, quitándose de encima de la chica. Ella siguió con su actuación- realmente me hubiera gustado continuar pero ya tendremos tiempo. Me quiero poner lo que me trajiste, me encantó- sonrió falsamente y él se lo creyó.

\- Claro mi, florecita. Ponte hermosa para mí. En quince minutos vengo por ti...- se despidió y salió por la puerta, guiñándole un ojo antes de cerrar. Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo y no pudiendo soportarlo más lloró, derramó todas las lágrimas de impotencia que había retenido. Divisó una puerta y fue hasta ella, encontrándose con lo que buscaba, un baño. Abrió la ducha y se metió debajo dejando que el agua le sacara la suciedad que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Se mojaba y se pasaba la esponja pero ese sentimiento no se iba, dejando a sus lágrimas salir nuevamente.

-Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun, ¡SASUKE KUN!- gritó la chica con desesperación. Gracias al agua y a la puerta cerrada, el grito quedó amortiguado y no fue escuchado más allá de esas cuatro paredes.

* * *

Tomados del brazo. Así iban Yoruichi y Sakura, por ese largo y oscuro pasillo. Sakura había procurado lavar su cara varias veces, para borrar los resquicios de lágrimas que había derramado con tantas ganas. Sin embargo, el malestar y el asco que sentía, aun seguían atormentándola.

-Te queda hermoso ese atuendo, florecita. Te sienta perfectamente- alagó su secuestrador. Se había colocado la ropa que le había dejado sobre su cama. Pero, la verdad, a ella no le gustaba para nada. Sentía todo lo contrario de lo que le decía Yoruichi. No le encontraba sentido a la extravagancia de aquel atuendo. Al parecer era una representación del YIN y el YANG. La mitad que representaba al Yin, se ubicaba encima de su pecho izquierdo y la mitad que representaba al Yang, cubría su pecho derecho. Luego una tela, que se extendía desde la parte inferior de los símbolos, caía como una especie de capa o velo, cubriendo su espalda y parte de sus costados, hasta las rodillas, terminando en punta por detrás de las piernas. Su abdomen estaba descubierto. Y para abajo llevaba un simple short que era mirad negro y mitad blanco, al igual que el velo, solo que los colores negro y blanco se invertían. Realmente era un atuendo muy raro, pero tenía que darle en el gusto a Yoruichi, si quería pasar su estadía, en ese lugar, lo más tranquila posible.

-Gracias Yoruichi san. A mí también me gusta- mintió descaradamente. Forzando una sonrisa amigable. Pero era parte de su actuación y él pareció creerlo, porque le devolvió una amplia sonrisa complacida.

-Me alegro que entiendas que tienes que portante bien. Como lo estás haciendo tan bien te voy a dar una gran sorpresa. Vas a poder ver a tus amigas- Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. _"Mis amigas",_ pensó la pelirrosa, con una mirada triste. Pero tenía que ponerse bien y seguir con su plan. Tendría que buscar la forma de sacarlas de allí, sea como sea.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¿Me dejarás verlas?- preguntó, fingiendo felicidad y emoción. Yoruichi sonrió y asintió, confirmándole que así sería. Sakura se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar para atrás siguiendo el mismo camino, pero dándole la cara a su secuestrador, dedicándole una sonrisa de felicidad forzada, como la de una niña pequeña llena de ilusión. Yoruichi le tomó la mano y la acercó a su cuerpo de un tirón. Esta chocó contra el pecho de él, que con una mano tomó el mentón de ella y comenzó a elevarlo con la intención de besarla. Sakura, al notar sus intenciones, rápidamente habló retomando el tema, haciéndose la desentendida de aquel acto- realmente estoy muy feliz de poder verlas Yoruichi, gracias, enserio, gracias- él dejando pasar el beso, sonrió cuando la chica estrechó su brazo y ya no insistió más.

-De nada mi, florecita. Me alegro que te guste la sorpresa- confesó con una sonrisa torcida. Sin darse cuenta, la pelirrosa notó que habían parado frente a un gran portón de madera. Este, enseguida, se abrió, gracias a dos de los enmascarados que tomaban cada una de las mitades del portón. Sakura sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo al ver aquella escena.

* * *

Ya habían recorrido gran parte del camino. Lo que tardarían en hacer en un día y medio, lo estaban haciendo en menos de un día. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, al día siguiente, cerca del amanecer ya estarían llegando a la guarida de los renegados de la Roca. Para cumplir con aquel tiempo no podían siquiera pensar en descansar un rato. Debían seguir con aquel ritmo a toda costa. Y para ellos eso era ley. Sus mujeres estaban siendo utilizadas como objetos de experimentación y eso los enfurecía, a tal punto de sacar fuerza de donde sea. No iban a parar hasta tenerlas con ellos, a salvo.

Sai había ofrecido hacer unas aves de tinta y así poder llegar más rápido. Pero enseguida desecharon la idea. Ellos buscaban pasar lo más desapercibidos posible e ir por aire no los ayudaría en eso. Serían blanco fácil. Incluso habían procurado esconder su chacra y así llevar con éxito su plan.

-Sasuke, ¿estás seguro que el plan va a funcionar?- preguntó Shikamaru, no muy convencido. " _¿Qué tal si la información que él tenía estaba incompleta?"_ Pensaba, con preocupación, el ninja de alto coeficiente intelectual.

-¿Tienes un mejor plan, Nara? Podrás ser muy inteligente, pero no sabes nada sobre ese lugar. En cambio yo fui espía en esta misión, desde hace más de un año. Por otro lado, conozco las guaridas de Orochimaru como la palma de mi mano- rebatió el moreno con molestia y dedicándole una fastidiada mirada de reojo a su compañero. Shikamaru se pasó una mano por su cabello, en claro signo de derrota. Realmente el moreno seguía siendo tan orgulloso como antaño. Nadie podía sacarle lo cabeza dura. Finalmente, suspiró y asintió para dejar conforme al Uchiha, el cual, volvió su mirada al frente, dando por terminada la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede si las cosas no salen como lo planeaste, Teme?- Naruto se negaba a dejar las cosas así. Debía estar seguro que las chicas no correrían peligro ante cualquier error. Sai y Shikamaru, le dedicaron una mirada orgullosa a Naruto por hacerle frente a su amigo.

-Nada de lo que yo planee está mal, Dobe. Si algo sale mal va a ser por tu culpa por no estar concentrado en la misión. Si dejaras de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas, pensarías en la forma de llevar a cabo bien tu trabajo. Y si por alguna razón, las cosas salen mal y me entero que la culpa fue tuya, te extirpo las amígdalas por el culo, usuratonkachi- amenazó el moreno, con una marcada cara de puro sadismo, que casi provocó que el rubio se hiciera en los pantalones. Naruto tragó profundo y luego dirigió su mirada nerviosa al frente.

-¡Tu plan es genial, Sasuke ttebayo!- Shikamaru y Sai casi caen al piso, al estilo anime, ante las palabras del rubio. Sin embargo, siguieron corriendo porque debían mantener aquel ritmo. ¿Qué tan cobarde podía llegar a ser Naruto ante Sasuke?

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A: Se preguntarán, cómo demonios es esa ropa que me describe esta loca jajaja. Bueno para que no se rompan la cabeza pensando, les hice un dibujo ilustrativo que forma parte de la portada de la historia. No se si se puede llegar a ver bien, sino es así díganmelo y veo como arreglarlo para que lo puedan ver mejor. Bueno sin más que decir nos leemos el próximo viernes. ¡Saludos! ^_^**


	6. Fuerte por fuera Débil por dentro

**¡Hola a todos! ¿cómo están? yo feliz de traerles otro capítulo de esta historia que me está** **haciendo ejercitar el cerebro como no se imaginan jajaja. Quiero hacer algo original y que no se** **haya leído mucho. Pero se me esta quemando el cerebro jajaja. Espero que realmente les esté** **gustando porque lo estoy haciendo con muchas ganas.**

 **Tengo que avisarles que después de este capítulo creo que ya deben estar quedando como mucho** **dos o tres capítulos más, depende cuán extenso se me haga el texto. Igualmente el último capítulo** **quiero que sea más largo de lo normal como regalo de despedida. Así que ya estamos llegando a** **la recta final. Espero que disfruten de los últimos capítulos.**

 **Por otro lado, aviso que no he leído el manga de Naruto Gaiden. De hecho me abstube de hacerlo** **porque no quería limitarme más con la historia. Ya tenía muchas pautas que seguir con respecto a** **la historia original de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, al igual que la última película. Por lo que decidí** **dejar el final a mi gusto. Algunos puntos ya los sabía por lo que capaz coincidan con el manga de** **Naruto Gaiden pero del resto no estoy segura. Igualmente espero que les guste el resultado.**

 **Les agradezco a todos por sus Follows, Favs y Reviews. Me encantan, cada día me gustan más** **porque se están tomando la molestia de darme sus opiniones y eso me da más ánimos de seguir y** **mejorar. ¡De verdad, muchas gracias! Paso a contestarlos:**

* * *

 **- Elizabeth: ¡Gracias por tu review! Yo se que es feo enterarse así de las noticias, pero hay veces ****que esos golpes de la realidad ayudan a uno a darse cuenta de lo importantes que son las** **personas para nosotros. Yo creo que a Sasuke le hacía falta algo por el estilo. Espero que este** **capítulo te guste mucho. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Phil: De verdad que me hiciste poner colorada con tu comentario jajaja. Lejos de parecerme ****ridículo, me pareció genial. De hecho yo soy la primera en fijarse que un fic esté bien escrito. No** **podría quejarme de eso si yo misma lo hiciera, por eso mismo tengo que ser el ejemplo y mejorar** **en ese aspecto. No soy perfecta, cometo mis errores ortográficos, pero siempre que me doy** **cuenta de ellos trato de arreglarlos. Hay veces que de tanto leer y releer la historia, a la hora de** **editarla hay muchos errores que se me escapan por el cansancio. Pero siempre trato de volverlo a** **releer con cabeza fría para corregirlos. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review** **así porque realmente ese es uno de los puntos en que más me enfoco a la hora de hacer un fic y** **por eso me gusta que me digan que, aunque sea, en eso soy más o menos buena jajaja. Espero** **que te esté gustando el fic y con gusto espero más de tus comentarios. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Nekatniss: jajaja hasta yo que soy la que escribe la historia me urge que la rescate jajaja. Espero ****que este capítulo también te guste. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- JenCZ: De hecho cuando leí tu comentario anterior y vi que ponías que se iban a enterar en el ****momento menos oportuno dije "Puede leer mentes" jajaja. Igualmente creo que era muy obvio pero** **me gusta que los lectores se metan tanto en la historia como para sacar sus propias conjeturas.** **Eso realmente me gusta. A mi también me parece bien que Sasuke sufra un poco, creo que** **después de todo lo que sufrió Sakura. Eso lo va a ayudar a darse cuenta realmente de lo que** **realmente importa. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Nos seguimos leyendo, ¡Saludos!** **^_^**

 **- Viridiana: Me alegro que te hayas puesto al corriente. Ya quedan poquitos capítulos así que ****volviste en la mejor parte jeje. Espero que te guste este capítulo también. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Sandy-Taisho96: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar. ¡Me encantaron tus dos reviews! Me ****gustó eso que dijiste que te imaginabas las escenas a tal grado de poder dibujarlas. Si te animás** **hacelo y mostrame el resultado. Sería muy lindo ver mi historia en dibujos. Claro que si te animas y** **tenes tiempo. Pero cuando lo dijiste me dio mucha emoción. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo** **también! ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Jillre3: jejeje ¡viste! "El que avisa, no traiciona", dicen... jejeje. Yo dije que el capítulo estaba ufff, ****jajaja. Y se vienen unos capítulos aun más picantes. Ya son los últimos. Espero que te guste este** **también. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Bellamybel: Me gusta que me digan que logre transmitir los sentimientos de los personajes. Creo ****que eso es algo realmente complicado y que me lo digan me llena de satisfacción. Espero que te** **guste este capítulo. Que lo disfrutes. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- dianalaurazb: jajaja nooo no quiero torturarte jajaja. Acá te traje otro cap más para evitar seguir ****con la tortura jaja. Creo que después de leer el final de este cap vas a quedar en completo shock** **de desesperación. Solo te digo... ¡RESISTE! jajaja. Espero que te guste el capítulo. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

* * *

 **Bueno amigos. Sin más que decir los dejo leer este humilde capítulo. Espero sus hermosos** **Follows, Favs y Reviews que me llenan el alma de felicidad jejeje. Hasta el próximo vienes de "Mi** **familia"... Bye bye! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Fuerte por fuera. Débil por dentro.**

Sakura se encontraba en su nuevo cuarto, acurrucada en un rincón de la gran cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto esa tarde. Sus amigas estaban allí, sí, pero estaban cruelmente encerradas en cápsulas transparentes. Sus cuerpos flotaban en un líquido que las alimentaba por medio de los poros de la piel. Al parecer, según Yoruichi, no era un líquido como el agua, que te ahoga al estar sumergido por mucho tiempo. Ellas podían respirar normalmente. Este contenía vitaminas que les ayudaba a recuperar el chacra perdido, permitiendo el continuo proceso de absorción de chacra. Ellas eran como una fuente inagotable de chacra, hasta que cumplieran con los nueve meses de embarazo. Luego de ese momento, ellas ya no servían para nada.

Pero eso no era todo. Lo más denigrante era que las mantenían completamente desnudas. Expuestas a todas las miradas lascivas de aquellos locos sádicos. A Sakura se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensarlo. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarlas de allí. Inmediatamente.

Yoruichi también le había confesado que las otras mujeres embarazadas que habían secuestrado, con anterioridad, habían fallecido al no soportar el proceso. Sakura había sentido un profundo dolor por todas ellas. No solo la vida de las mujeres se habían perdido, sino que la de sus bebés también. Sus amigas estaban siendo expuestas a lo mismo. Pero según Yoruichi, ellas eran mucho más fuertes que las otras embarazadas.

Como había dicho Sasuke, sus cuerpos eran drenados y despojados de su chacra, el cual era traspasado a una máquina central. Ella le había preguntado a Yoruichi, como quién no quiere la cosa, para qué servía esa máquina. Pero él había desviado el tema, alegando que más adelante se iba a enterar, que todavía no era el momento indicado. Sakura había asentido con una sonrisa forzada, pero por dentro se sentía furibunda. Estaba tratando de complacer a ese cerdo asqueroso y él no parecía hacer nada por ella. Por lo menos podría contestarle sus malditas preguntas. Pero no, la tenía en vilo, muriéndose de la ansiedad por buscar una forma de poder ayudar a sus amigas a salir de allí, aunque ella tuviera que quedarse en ese lugar hasta que ellas estuvieran a salvo. Prefería salvar, mil veces, la vida de sus amigas que la de ella misma.

-También me gustaría que tu lo lograras, mi vida- susurró en voz alta, acariciando su vientre, mientras una lágrima salía de la comisura de su ojo izquierdo- por eso voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance por salir yo también con vida. Te lo prometo- sonrió con esperanza, tratando de infundírsela a ella misma, en lo más profundo de su corazón. En ese momento, sintió que tocaban la puerta. Decidió hacerse la dormida para no tener que ver a Yoruichi. No tenía ánimos ni ganas.

Pudo sentir los pasos de él acercándose a la cama. Una mano acariciando su cabello y un beso en su mejilla, que le produjo un revoltijo en el estómago. Sin embargo, lo disimuló bien y siguió haciéndose la dormida. De repente, sintió cómo alguien abría la puerta precipitadamente y llamaba a Yoruichi con urgencia.

-Jefe, tenemos problemas, lo necesitamos- pudo escuchar un sonido de fastidio proveniente de su secuestrador y por último, escuchó los pasos acelerados dirigirse a la puerta y cerrarla. Sin embargo, Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, cuando escucho los pasos alejarse de la puerta, sin haberla cerrado con llave. Ante la urgencia se le había pasado por alto ese detalle y Sakura encontró su oportunidad de hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigas.

Enseguida, se levantó de la cama y caminó sigilosamente hacia la entrada. Abrió la puerta lentamente y sacó la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no había moros en la costa. Al confirmarlo, salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, despacio para no hacerla sonar. Luego la carrera por la vida comenzó. En todos los lugares que pudo, se fue escondiendo para no ser descubierta, en su recorrido al lugar donde estaban sus amigas. En una esquina, tuvo que retroceder para ocultarse, porque dos guardias pasaron corriendo. Cuando escucho que ya se habían alejado, siguió su camino.

Todo estaba oscuro, al parecer ya era de noche. Aunque no lo podía asegurar, porque no había una mísera ventana en toda esa construcción. Y claro, la víbora de Orochimaru tenía todas sus guaridas por debajo de la tierra. Imposible que tuvieran una ventana. De repente, se dio cuenta que había llegado al lugar que pretendía. El gran portón se cernió frente a ella con gran presencia. Sonrió complacida y abrió lentamente para ver si había alguien adentro. Luego de fijarse bien, no había nadie por ningún lado. Suspiró sacándose la ansiedad de encima y entró lentamente, cerrando el portón detrás de sí.

Cuando estuvo por fin adentro, comenzó a buscar por todos lados una forma de apagar las máquinas y sacar de allí a sus amigas. En eso, un tablero con números, ubicado cerca de las tres máquinas, donde sus amigas se encontraban, llamó su atención.

-Supongo que tendrá una clave, ¡maldita sea! ¿De dónde se supone la voy a sacar?- rezongó, para sí misma, con frustración. De repente, algo surcó su cabeza como un haz de luz. Recordó, que Sasuke había dicho, que el hermano de Yoruichi murió en la última guerra ninja y que por ese motivo habían creado esa organización. Decidió probar con la fecha en que acabó la guerra. Día, mes y año. ¡Y bingo! El líquido comenzó a abandonar las cápsulas. _"¿Qué tan maniático podía ser ese tal Yoruichi al poner esa fecha como clave?"_ Pensó la pelirrosa con sorna.

-¿Estás disfrutando de tu travesura, florecita?- Sakura sintió que su corazón se detuvo, al igual que su respiración. Aquella voz, rasposa, cruda y gutural, se escuchó al lado de su oreja. Los ojos de la pelirrosa estaban abiertos de par en par y sus orbes temblaban con miedo, con terror de lo que iba a pasar, ahora que había sido descubierta. Yoruichi tomó a Sakura por el cabello y comenzó a zarandearla, con una expresión de completa locura. Estaba fuera de sí y reía como un completo chiflado. Sakura sentía que, en cualquier momento, aquel desgraciado se iba a quedar con un pedazo de su cuero cabelludo en sus manos. Luego él la tomó por el cuello y la levantó, lo suficientemente alto, para ponerla frente a sus ojos. La pelirrosa volvía a experimentar esa cruel sensación de asfixia. Esta vez no sabía si iba a poder escapar como la anterior. Por un momento, la imagen de Sasuke se hizo presente en su cabeza y lloró. Lloró pensando que era el final de todo. Que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Y que no había podido hacer nada por sus amigas y sus hijos. Y también lloró porque su hijo moriría con ella.

-¡ESO LLORA PERRA! ¡LLORA PORQUE TÚ SOLA HAS PROBOCADO TODO ESTO! Yo no quería florecita... tú me has obligado- la voz de Yoruichi subía y bajaba de tono. De repente, sonaba furioso y de repente sonreía amablemente. Presentaba un claro cuadro de bipolaridad que desconcertaba totalmente a la pelirrosa. Ella sentía como, a cada cambio de tono, su cuello era apretado fuertemente, para luego liberar un poco el agarre y finalmente, volver a apretar hasta dejarla sin aire. Sakura veía todo nublado. Su cuello dolía y ya no veía salida. Hasta que se desmayó por falta de oxígeno. Al ver esto, Yoruichi la soltó de golpe y la dejó caer duro contra el piso. Su cuerpo cayó pesado e inconsciente. Pero todavía con vida.

Yoruichi la puso boca arriba y se cernió sobre ella. La besó bruscamente y metió su lengua dentro, explorando toda la cavidad de la chica. Luego comenzó a lamerle el cuello con locura y desenfreno. Quería marcar a su presa por todos lados. Si era necesario, la haría suya en ese momento, aunque ella no estuviese consciente. Luego pasó su lengua por el centro de sus pechos e iba a quitarle la parte de arriba de su traje, si no fuera que uno de los enmascarados lo llamó con urgencia. Alguien estaba cerca del campo de fuerza, creado para no permitir la entrada de extraños, y debían hacer algo. Yoruichi se levantó rápidamente y tomó a la chica del cuello. Se la llevó a la máquina, que al igual que las demás, era una cápsula. Sin embargo, ésta era diferente. Esta recibía el chacra drenado desde las otras cápsulas y lo almacenaba para dárselo a la persona que la utilizara. Abriendo la puerta de la máquina, arrojó a la chica adentro, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y cerró la capsula con la seguridad de que no habría forma de que la chica escapara.

-Te veo mañana florecita. Que descanses- se despidió con una voz amable y salió de allí rápidamente. Sakura estaba totalmente ida y con varias lastimaduras en la cabeza y cuello. Respiraba fuertemente.

-Sa... su... ke kun...- susurró débilmente la pelirrosa en medio de sus sueños.

* * *

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Enseguida la imagen de la pelirrosa lo asaltó y no pudo dejar de pensar que algo malo le había pasado. Apretó fuertemente su puño derecho y aceleró el paso.

-Sasuke, entiendo que estés apurado pero cálmate un poco. No vas a tener energía para pelear- trató el rubio de apaciguar la ansiedad de su amigo, pero este último negó con la cabeza y frunció el seño. Naruto pudo notar que Sasuke estaba realmente preocupado y eso lo preocupó a él también- ¿Qué sucede Teme?

-No te rías, Dobe, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Tengo miedo de que ese desgraciado le haya hecho algo a Sakura- el rubio pudo sentir la preocupación en cada palabra pronunciada por Sasuke. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando él mismo corría peligro. Sasuke realmente se preocupaba más por el bienestar de la pelirrosa que por el suyo propio y eso enorgulleció a Naruto. Sasuke sintió la mirada de entendimiento que el rubio le devolvió y siguió- no podría perdonarme si algo le ocurriera a ella y a mi hijo. Que no la merezca no quiere decir que no la proteja con mi vida si es necesario- Naruto se sorprendió ante las palabras de Sasuke. Nunca había sido tan abierto con respecto a sus sentimientos y, en ese momento, Naruto sentía cada palabra como una verdadera confesión de lo que inundaba el corazón del moreno- Naruto ya la lastimé demasiado y ahora quiero enmendar mi pasado. Quiero demostrarle que ya no es una molestia para mí- Sasuke le dedicó una mirada llena de determinación al rubio. Este último, lo miró directamente a los ojos. Era una mirada de compresión hacia aquel que consideraba como su hermano. Definitivamente lo ayudaría hasta el fin del mundo. A él y a Sakura. Los ayudaría poniendo su vida en juego, si eso significaba salvar la de aquellos dos. Porque el equipo siete era más que un equipo de misiones. El equipo siete era una familia. Su familia.

-¡No se hable más, Teme! ¡Vamos a rescatar a nuestras princesas y a nuestros hijos, para después mimarlos como si no un hubiese un mañana, TTEBAYO!- Sasuke suspiró con cansancio, realmente el rubio no tenía remedio. Sin embargo, una sonrisa ladeada surcó su labios. Su amigo podía ser un completo estúpido para algunas cosas, pero sabía cómo sacarle las tenciones y hacerlo sonreír hasta en los peores momentos.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos, Romeo y Julieta, pero mis ratones sintieron una gran fuerza, unos cuantos metros más adelante, al parecer es un campo de fuerza- avisó Sai con una sonrisa forzada, sonrisa que cabreó a Naruto y Sasuke. Este último, levantó su puño listo para ser usado, mientras que un tic se hacía presente en su ceja izquierda. " _Con que Romeo y Julieta eh.."._ pensó Sasuke.

\- Mira niño bonito, si no quieres terminar igual que el elefante dentro de la boa, mejor no me provoques, porque tengo varias serpientes que tienen hambre- siseó Sasuke cada palabra. Sin embargo, Sai no dejó de sonreír.

\- ¿Así que lees, Sasuke kun? Parece que te gustan los libros para chicos... Muy bien, por algo se empieza...- todos vieron, con una gran gota en la nuca, cuando Sasuke desenvainó su katana y la cubrió con un Chidori, listo para ir en dirección de Sai. Naruto lo iba a detener, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Shikamaru estaba por llegar para frenarlo, sin embargo, lo que vieron los dejó atónitos. Sasuke no apuntaba hacia Sai, al que atravesó fue a uno de los enmascarados, que estaba justo detrás del chico dibujante. Este explotó en una nube, confirmando que era un clon. Sasuke envainó su katana y siguió a sus compañeros, pasando por al lado de Sai y dedicándole unas palabras.

\- De nada niño bonito. Leerás mucho, pero si no sabes defenderte en la vida real, vas a terminar bajo tierra muy pronto- luego se alejó, para seguir el paso de su rubio amigo. Sai quedó sorprendido y luego entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. Pero no dijo nada más.

* * *

\- Están cerca, Yoruichi sama. Lo siento, pero me descubrieron- avisó uno de los enmascarados acercándose a su jefe.

\- No importa. Igual no van a poder pasar de aquí. Esta barrera es lo bastante poderosa. Así que no van a tener más opción que rendirse- expresó, con orgullo, el jefe de todos los enmascarados- aquí me voy a quedar hasta que lleguen, para ver sus tristes caras de decepción- se burló y luego una risa irónica se escuchó salir de sus labios.

Enseguida, cuatro personas se posicionaron del otro lado de la barrera, ajenos a lo que ocurría en la parte de adentro. Era como si allí no hubiese nada, pero una gran energía se cernía delante de ellos. No se veía, pero se sentía con demasiada intensidad. Sasuke desenvainó su katana y la cubrió con su electricidad, listo para probar utilizarla. Tomó distancia y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta impactar contra la barrera, sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Luego lo siguió Naruto, con su Rasengan, pero fue exactamente lo mismo. Incluso probaron con los dos ataques juntos, pero fue lo mismo que nada. Yoruichi reía con ganas, risa que nadie escuchaba del otro lado.

\- Esta cosa me está hartando ttebayo- exclamó el rubio, pasándose el antebrazo por la frente, para retirar las gotas de sudor que perlaban su piel. Sasuke miró hacia el lugar donde estaba la barrera y su ceño se frunció.

\- Lo más efectivo va a ser usar lo mejor que tenemos Naruto- este le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada y Sasuke se la devolvió con más fuerza. Los dos hicieron uso de los recursos más poderosos que tenían. Una imponente armadura se alzó por los cielos con sus destellos azules. Por otro lado, un enorme zorro, con forma humana y de gran estatura, se posicionó a su lado, haciendo contraste con su brillante cuerpo naranja.

\- Bien pensado Teme. Con esto haremos añicos esa estúpida barrera- los dos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice y se dispusieron a atacar al mismo tiempo. En el hocico del gran zorro una enorme bola negra se formó, mientras que el gran Susano se preparaba para usar su enorme katana envuelta en electricidad azul. Los dos usaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, creando una gran nube de polvo y humo. El ataque había sido tan poderoso, que una enorme ola expansiva había arrasado con todo y con todos, empujándolos a varios metros de distancia, por dentro y por fuera de donde había estado la barrera. En efecto, la barrera había desaparecido. Sus esfuerzos habían rendido sus frutos.

\- Ya veo. Así que no funcionó. No importa. Lo que tengo preparado adentro va a ser mucho mejor. Todos prepárense a detenerlos. Yo voy a la guarida - anunció con autoridad Yoruichi, a lo que todos asintieron y se posicionaron en sus lugares. Yoruichi rápidamente desapareció convirtiéndose en pequeñas partículas de rocas.

Por otro lado, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai se miraron con decisión. Pondrían su plan en marcha como habían acordado.

\- Uh, miren chicos, tengo muchos amigos para jugar y yo siendo solo uno... ¡ah, ya sé! _**Kage bunshin no jutsu-**_ una gran cantidad de Narutos aparecieron por todos lados, superando en gran cantidad a los soldados enmascarados, que se disponían a defender su zona- ¿listos para patear traseros, muchachos?- gritó el rubio a todos sus clones- ¡SIIII!- respondieron todos a coro. Finalmente, todos se abalanzaron hacia sus oponentes, como una gran ola naranja.

Los otros tres aprovecharon y comenzaron a correr en dirección a la guarida, preparados para encontrar cualquier cosa allí. De algo estaban seguros, no les iba a gustar nada lo que encontraran.

* * *

La entrada a la ex guarida de Orochimaru, se alzaba delante de aquellos tres. Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai la observaban con recelo. No porque les diera miedo entrar, sino por el hecho de que allí estaban sus mujeres y eso les producía malestar, de solo pensar en las horribles condiciones en las que estarían.

Sasuke no podía dejar de pensar en ese lugar como uno de los muchos lugares a lo que no quería volver en su vida. Esas guaridas le hacían recordar las estupideces que había hecho alguna vez y de las que ahora se arrepentía. De hecho, se arrepentiría de ellas toda su vida, porque esos pecados no le permitían disfrutar de la persona que amaba. Si tan solo esa noche le hubiera hecho caso a Sakura y se hubiera quedado a su lado, las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas. " _Pero el **hubiera** no existe, ¿verdad?", _ pensó, Sasuke, con una sonrisa amarga.

\- Lo mejor va a ser que nos apresuremos, aquel desgraciado puede estar aprovechando cada segundo para idear otro asqueroso plan. ¡En marcha, Nara, niño bonito!- Sasuke, luego de su orden, comenzó a correr hacia el interior de aquella guarida, seguido de cerca por Shikamaru. Sai se quedó rezagado, dedicándole una mirada entrecerrada a la espalda de Sasuke.

\- Ese desgraciado, no lo soporto. Nunca nadie me ha fastidiado tanto como lo hace él. Creo que la fea se va a quedar sin pareja- pensó, en voz alta, el chico pálido y luego decidió seguir a sus compañeros hasta alcanzarlos.

Las antorchas iban iluminando su camino, sin embargo, la oscuridad los abrumaba. Sasuke recordaba que ese lugar estaba lleno de puertas y los pasillos llevaban a más pasillos, y así sucesivamente. Esas construcciones solían ser un nido de hormigas. Si no sabías ubicarte, te perdías como en un verdadero laberinto. Desesperados, abrían una puerta y luego otra, pero nada. No estaban por ningún lado.

-¡Maldición! Si seguimos así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Podemos estar abriendo puertas por toda la eternidad en este asqueroso lugar. Ese desgraciado escondió bien su chacra- exclamó arto el moreno y Shikamaru asintió tomándose la barbilla, tratando de pensar en algo. Sin embargo, Sasuke ya sabía qué hacer, pero algo lo detenía. Su orgullo. Shikamaru notó lo tenso que se había puesto el moreno y no pudo evitar preguntarle si estaba bien. A lo que él solo asintió. Pero Shikamaru no se convenció, hasta que entendió lo que el moreno estaba pensando y lo que lo llevaba a ponerse así. Sonrió con cansancio. Realmente ese chico podía ser un verdadero problemático. Sasuke apretó su mandíbula e hizo tripas corazón para rebajarse a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Todo sea por el bien de su pelirrosa y de su hijo.

-Oye tú, niño bonito- Sai se apuntó a sí mismo, fingiendo ingenuidad. Sonrió torcido y se acercó lentamente al moreno.

-¿Ahora resulta que me necesitas? Cómo era eso de que... no sirvo en batalla- Sasuke sonrió con sorna. Lo quería joder pero no se dejaría.

-Y sigo pensando que no sirves en batalla. Lo que te iba a pedir es que pongas a rastrear chacra a tus estúpidas ratas, luego puedes sentarte y observar a tus mayores trabajar- Sai frunció el seño y se disponía a darle un buen puño al moreno, sin embargo, Shikamaru lo detuvo por el hombro y negó con fastidio, para luego soltarlo y pasarse la mano por el cabello tratando de calmar su estrés.

-Oigan, sé que se quieren dar bien duro en el lodo muchachas, pero no es hora de tirarse de los pelos- bromeó, Shikamaru, cruzándose de brazos, con una sonrisa ladeada. Los otros dos lo fulminaron con furia. Si las miradas mataran, el de coleta estaría cincuenta metros bajo tierra- ahora lo importante es salvar a las chicas. Tú, Sasuke, deja un poco tu estúpido orgullo de lado. Y tú, Sai, guárdate tus estúpidas caras falsas en donde mejor te quepan- exigió, el inteligente chico, cambiando su expresión de broma a una de enojo, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Los otros dos solo desviaron la mirada con fastidio, dándoles la razón al de coleta. Solo por esa vez.

-Está bien. Ya que me lo piden por favor...- concedió Sai con una de sus falsas sonrisas, que al mismo Shikamaru le daban ganas de borrársela de un buen puñetazo. Sin embargo, se contuvo, porque sino sus argumentos no tendrían valor.

-Ves Nara. Él me provoca- el moreno tomó a Sai por el cuello de la ropa, sin embargo lo soltó enseguida, alejándose unos pasos y dándole la espalda. Debía contenerse si quería salvar a su familia. Shikamaru se palmeó la cara con agotamiento. Esos dos no tenían remedio. Sin embargo, se vieron interrumpidos por la voz seria de Sai.

-Los encontré. Andando- Sai comenzó a correr y los otros dos se miraron entre sí con decisión, para luego seguir al dibujante. " _Solo un poco más Sakura... ya estoy llegando"_ , pensó, el moreno, tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo a la vez.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡No me odien! jajaja. El próximo viernes les traigo otro capítulo más, como siempre ^_^. Espero todas sus muestras de ánimo, ya saben cuales son... _Ò. Muchos saludos y se cuidan ^_^**


	7. Entre la vida y la muerte

**¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Acá les traigo otro capítulo de "Mi familia". Ante-último capítulo para** **que sepan. Ya no queda nada de esta historia así que espero que disfruten lo que va quedando.**

 **Esta semana me desanime un poco porque la cantidad de reviews, comparada con otras semanas** **bajó =(. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No gustó el cap anterior? T-T Espero que no sea eso y que realmente les** **esté gustando y les dio fiaquita escribir, jeje. Igualmente les traje el cap como prometí porque se** **que leen la historia gracias a las estadísticas que me llegan a mi cuenta. Pero igualmente los invito** **a dejarme un pequeño review para saber que piensan sobre el desarrollo. No tiene que ser muy** **extenso. ¡Vamos! complazcan a esta escritora que les trae todos los viernes un cap nuevo.** **Además quiero que me digan si quieren que la historia tenga un Epílogo o si quieren que la deje en** **el último cap que vendría a ser el de la próxima semana. Vamos anímense a escribirme un review** **que me encantan, sean largos o cortos, me aníman mucho ^_^**

 **Gracias a los Follows, Favs y Reviews que me dejaron esta semana. ¡Me gustan mucho!**

* * *

 **- dianalaurazb: ¡Viste que te da cosa cuando ese tipo se acerca a Sakura! yo y mi mente perversa ****no tienen límites jajaja. Hasta yo que soy la que escribe la historia e inventé al personaje de** **Yoruichi, ¡lo odio! jajaja. Con respecto a el manga de Naruto Gaiden, no es que no lo quiera leer.** **De hecho cuando termine con esta historia lo voy a leer, pero no quiero que eso influya en mi** **escritura porque si veo todas los puntos que no coinciden con mi historia me voy a volver loca** **jajaja. Ya se, soy una loca, jaja, pero el punto es que quiero que el final quede a mi gusto y no** **forzado para que coincida con el manga. Espero que este cap te guste. Te aviso que es bastante** **intenso así que preparate jaja. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Sandy-Taisho96: Acá te traigo la continuación, espero que también te guste y te digo que acá va ****arder Troya pero no se si realmente es lo que esperan que pase. Igualmente espero que los** **sorprenda. Me alegro que te haya gustado gran parte del cap anterior y con respecto a no terminar** **la historia, eso no te lo puedo prometer jeje, de hecho ya casi estoy por terminar el final y el** **próximo viernes se los traigo. Va a ser más largo que un capítulo normal. Más arriba puse si** **querían que hiciera un epílogo, si queres que lo haga ponémelo en un review. Si veo que muchos lo** **quieren el viernes siguiente del final lo publico. Por los dibujos no te quiero forzar a nada jeje, solo** **era por decir, me había gustado la idea pero tal vez te cause muchos problemas. ¡Igualmente** **muchas gracias por tu buena onda! Espero que te guste el capítulo y nos leemos el próximo** **viernes. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Aldana: Como lo prometido es deuda acá traigo la conti. Espero que te guste. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- JenCZ: La verdad que me gusta la actitud que está tomando Sasuke en la historia, me alegro que ****también te guste. Con respecto a lo de la noticia del embarazo, yo siempre pienso que a Sasuke** **hay que darle un golpe psicológico de ese estilo para que reaccione. Sasuke no es alguien que** **entienda con simples palabras. A él hay que ponerlo en este tipo de situaciones para que entienda** **que es lo que realmente le importa y aprenda a valorarlo, por eso también pienso que la mejor** **forma de darse cuenta que tenía una nueva familia para proteger era poniendo en peligro a esa** **familia, jeje, lo sé soy muy mala jaja. Por otro lado, cuando dije que no me odien era por el hecho** **de cortar el capítulo en ese momento crucial jaja. A nadie le gusta que lo dejen con la duda, ni a mí,** **pero hay veces que hay que dejar lo bueno para el final jeje. Espero que este cap te guste y nos** **leemos en el próximo cap que es el último, a menos que la mayoría quiera un epílogo. ¡Saludos!** **^_^**

 **- Jillre3: No desesperes jeje. Acá te traigo un capítulo lleno de tensión jeje. Espero que también te ****guste. Si querés que la historia tenga un epílogo decímelo en un review, así la historia no termina** **tan rápido jeje. Que lo disfrutes. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

* * *

 **Bueno gente, los dejo con el ante-último capítulo de "Mi familia". Realmente espero que les guste y** **espero sus Reviews para saber si quieren Epílogo. Como siempre, también sus Follows y Favs** **son muy bienvenidos. Gracias por su tiempo y que disfruten la lectura. Nos leemos el próximo** **viernes. ¡Saludos y cuídense! ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Entre la vida y la muerte**

Un gran portón los dividía de su enemigo. Los tres asintieron, confirmando su próximo movimiento, para luego entrar bruscamente al lugar, listos para pelear. Sin embargo, lo que vieron les heló la sangre. Sasuke ya les había contado lo que hacían con las mujeres, pero de oírlo, a verlo personalmente, había un largo trecho. Sus mujeres estaban siendo expuestas de esa forma tan humillante. Estaban desnudas. Shikamaru y Sai podían sentir su sangre bullir.

Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba centrado en otro punto. La máquina central. Allí estaba ella, suspendida en aquel líquido, al igual que las demás, pero con la diferencia de que ella sí tenía puesto algo que la cubriese. Eso lo calmó un poco. Sin embargo, algo atrajo su atención. Algo que lo hizo perder la razón, dejando ver en sus ojos el Sharingan y el Rinnegan. La pelirrosa estaba herida. Tenía marcas de los golpes bruscos contra el suelo. Tenía el cabello todo revuelto. Su cuello estaba completamente marcado, como si la hubiesen... " _Asfixiado..."_ razonó el moreno, para sus adentros. Su puño se contrajo, a tal punto de que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos.

-¡Bienvenidos! Los estaba esperando muchachos. ¿Vieron qué bien se encuentran sus chicas? A que soy un buen anfitrión, ¿verdad?- los tres dirigieron sus miradas furibundas a aquel que osaba hablarles tan tranquilamente.

-¿De qué mierda hablas, maldito demonio? ¡Mira como las tienes! ¿Qué te crees que son, idiota, maniquíes?- escupió Sasuke con furia. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantenerse en aquella posición. Necesitaba ver a ese desgraciado envuelto en sangre con urgencia.

-Para nada, son más que maniquíes. Son mis fuentes de poder mestizo. Son las diosas de la dualidad. Son la " _Crème de la crème"_ de todas las mujeres preñadas que hay sobre este mundo. Tendrían que sentirse orgullosas por haber sido elegidas. Incluso resultaron ser más fuertes que toda esa escoria que murió en el proceso- todos lo miraron como si estuviesen frente a la más grande mierda del mundo- pero mi favorita es ella- su mirada se posó sobre la pelirrosa, ubicada en el centro del lugar. Sasuke apretó aun más su puño, sin dejar de escuchar- ella es la contradicción en persona. Es el Yin y el Yang en carne y hueso. La noche y el día. ¡LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD!- todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. No entendían nada de lo que ese loco les decía- veo que sus cerradas mentes no comprenden tanta genialidad junta. Pues tendré que explicarlo más sencillo para sus pequeños cerebros de ratón. Primero que nada, mi nombre es Yoruichi, y esta es una historia que les puede interesar para que comprendan de lo que les estoy hablando. Quédense ahí y escuchen como unos buenos niños...- todos al oír esto se tensaron. Necesitaban desmembrarlo ahí en ese momento. Pero también debían escuchar lo que les iba a decir, así que decidieron quedarse en ese lugar por un rato más. Luego lo matarían sin piedad- muy bien, cómo empezaba... ¡ah, sí!...

 _"Una vez, existió una princesa llena de luz. Su amor por los demás era tan grande que superaba su amor propio. Ella prefería el bienestar de todos sus seres queridos que el de sí misma. Tanto así, que de tantos cuidados y amor brindado a todos ellos, su cuerpo se fue consumiendo, al descuidar su propia salud._

 _Incluso tenía a un hombre a quien amar. Un príncipe del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. No lo conocía personalmente, pero lo que le contaban de él la hacía sentirse cada vez más intrigada por conocerlo. Sin embargo, aquel hombre solo quería poder. No conocía el amor, ni le interesaba experimentarlo. Lo único que quería era poder ser reconocido y obedecido._

 _Ella no pudo evitar sentir atracción por él. Ese príncipe era el que más amor necesitaba. Estaba vacío, tan vacío... Sin embargo, ella tenía mucho amor para dar y estaba dispuesta a darle todo el suyo, sin importarle salir lastimada._

 _Un día, ella se dirigió al castillo del príncipe. Débil y enferma, como estaba, no le importaba aventurarse a las frías calles cubiertas de nieve de su poblado. Era pleno invierno. Un invierno que no perdonaba. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a todo por hacer sentir amado a aquel hombre._

 _Al tocar el portón del palacio, unos sirvientes la recibieron y la hicieron pasar. Ella se aventuró y esperó a que el príncipe la fuera a recibir. Este apareció no muy contento con la visita. Odiaba las visitas. Él era un hombre que no necesitaba a nadie más. La princesa, al verlo, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se exaltaba. Aquel hombre, de larga y negra cabellera y ojos oscuros como la noche, atraía a su corazón como un imán. Él necesitaba mucho amor y ella tenía mucho para dar._

 _La joven se acercó tendiéndole un paquete. Él, reacio a aceptarlo, lo miró un buen rato. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce, que aquel príncipe se sintió confundido por un segundo. Tomando el paquete lo abrió cuidadosamente. En su interior había una manta tejida. Y en ella estaba bordado su nombre. Él la miró de forma despectiva y luego la arrojó al piso para, finalmente, pisotearla con descaro. La joven se tapó la boca con horror. Pero no se dejó intimidar._

 _Cuando el hombre estaba por retirarse, ella tomó la manta y la acercó a su pecho. Él no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por la tranquilidad y belleza de la joven. La había tratado de esa manera y, aun así, ella no mostraba enojo alguno. Ella volvió a tenderle la manta y esta vez él la tomó, rozando, en aquel acto, la mano de la joven. Lo que sintió lo dejó paralizado. Una corriente eléctrica había recorrido su cuerpo._

 _El hombre, finalmente, le dedicó una mirada de pies a cabeza y sonrió con arrogancia. Tomó a la joven de la mano, sintiendo aquella sensación nuevamente. Sin embargo, lo relacionó con una simple atracción física._

 _Por otro lado, la chica estaba encantada, él la estaba llevando a un lugar más privado. Sentía que ahora podía llegar a su corazón. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió la descolocó totalmente. Él se abalanzó sobre ella y la utilizó como una mera herramienta para satisfacer sus deseos. La chica totalmente destrozada, escapó de palacio y nunca más volvió a ese lugar._

 _Un día, se enteró que esperaba un hijo de aquel príncipe y al día siguiente fue a palacio para contarle lo ocurrido. Los sirvientes le dijeron que estaba ocupado y que no podría atenderla. La chica se disponía a retirarse, cuando algo atrajo su atención. Era la entrada al sótano del palacio. Bajó por las escaleras y cuando dobló por una esquina, lo que vio la horrorizó._

 _Un hombre estaba siendo rodeado por un chacra burbujeante de color rojo. Ese chacra que recubría su cuerpo, a su vez, tomaba la forma de un ser con cuatro colas. Pero eso no era todo, lo que más le sorprendía era que alguien estaba controlando a esa criatura. Cuando logró identificar a ese alguien, su rostro se puso pálido. Ese, supuestamente, era el príncipe, pero sus ojos eran diferentes. Eran rojos. Él controlaba a ese humano con forma de demonio solamente con su contacto visual. Al mismo tiempo el príncipe absorbía el chacra del demonio y se fortalecía con él._

 _La princesa se sentía terrible. Estaba embarazada de ese hombre que parecía más demonio que el mismo ser que se encontraba envuelto en ese chacra burbujeante. Ella esperaba un hijo de ese hombre con ojos de demonio. La luz y la oscuridad se mezclaban dentro suyo. Ella huyó de ese lugar sin ser descubierta_ _. Sin embargo, con siete meses de embarazo_ _, ella falleció, dado que su enfermedad avanzó y la medicina no hizo efecto._

 _Lo que ella nunca supo fue que el hombre envuelto en aquel chacra burbujeante era el verdadero príncipe, mientras que el padre de su hijo solo era un impostor que buscaba apoderarse de ese demonio que el príncipe tenía en su interior. El Yonbi, Son Gokū. Ese impostor había metido en una ilusión a todos sus sirvientes y así había conseguido tomar el lugar del príncipe. Aprovechándose de que nadie en el reino lo conocía personalmente, ya que el príncipe, al tener al Yonbi en su interior, estaba encerrado en ese castillo sin tener la mínima posibilidad de salir de allí, pero nadie en el reino conocía ese secreto. Era un prisionero en su propio hogar."_

Al terminar de escuchar la historia, Sasuke y los demás se quedaron de piedra. Eso quería decir que aquel impostor era un Uchiha. _"¿Madara?"_ pensó el moreno. No estaba seguro pero no veía otra posibilidad. Él nunca se había enterado de esa historia. Nunca nadie le había contado algo así. ¿Sería cierto?

\- ¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo? Por lo que sé el Yonbi estaba sellado dentro de Rōshi, nunca había escuchado de ese tal príncipe- rebatió con cautela el moreno, atento a cualquier acto o expresión de su enemigo. Cualquier mueca podría demostrarle que él mentía. Pero contra todo pronóstico, Yoruichi estaba completamente tranquilo y serio. Tendría que investigar todo eso. Eso no se quedaría así.

\- Esto es una historia que muy pocos sabemos y no tengo por qué contarte la fuente de información. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que el príncipe, unos meses después del incidente fue reportado enfermo por sus sirvientes al Tsuchikage, que en ese momento era Mū. La aldea de Iwagakure era la responsable de ese reino en esos tiempos. Cuando se enteraron que el príncipe poseía al Yonbi no lo podían creer. Mandaron a un médico que les dijo que el chacra del cuatro colas y el del propio príncipe estaban colisionando, por lo que estaba completamente descontrolado. El príncipe ya no podría llevar la carga del demonio dentro suyo. Este último, en un momento de lucidez, pidió que le removieran al Yonbi de su interior aún a costa de perder su propia vida y así lo hicieron. Por eso el Yonbi paso luego a manos de la aldea de Iwagakure al morir el príncipe. Lo único que te voy a decir es que ese falso príncipe era un Uchiha. Pero nunca nadie supo de su existencia en ese palacio. Así como había aparecido, había desaparecido. El mismo príncipe no sabía que había sido controlado por él, al igual que todos sus sirvientes. Pero aquí lo importante es que él era la representación de la oscuridad… y tu eres la personificación de ese ser en el presente- Sasuke frunció su ceño con fastidio. Odiaba a ese estúpido. Se creía muy superior por saber algo que él no y eso lograba cabrearlo. Sin embargo Yoruichi pasó por alto las expresiones del moreno y siguió con su monólogo- Mientras que ella es la representación de aquella princesa. Ella es la luz, ella es vida, mientras que lo que lleva dentro suyo no es otra cosa que un engendro del demonio. Siendo tú su padre, la oscuridad y la destrucción viven en su interior- exclamó Yoruichi, apuntando a Sasuke, dejándolo perplejo- es obvio que esa criatura terminará envolviendo a su madre dentro de su oscuridad. Sin embargo, ese bebé también posee la luz manteniéndose en un constante balance y es al que necesito finalmente para cumplir mi misión- Sasuke escuchaba todo, tratando de mantenerse con la cabeza fría, pero a cada palabra nueva salida de la boca de ese desquiciado, él más ganas tenía de acabar con su asquerosa vida- Ella finalmente morirá. Ni tú mismo pudiste defenderla de ti, menos lo vas a hacer de mí. Tú y tu codicia de poder lo único que hicieron fue herirla y maltratarla por todos estos años. Ahora vuelves y la embarazas saciando tus necesidades carnales. Porque tú no conoces lo que es amar- finalizó, Yoruichi, dejando a Sasuke con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Y tú qué carajos sabes de mí o de ella?- Yoruichi sonrió con burla ante el reclamo desesperado del moreno. Este último frunció su seño realmente furibundo.

\- ¿Tú crees que fuiste el único que llevó una misión de espía? Ustedes ingenuos, pensaron que esta organización inició con la muerte de mi hermano. Pero esto venía funcionando desde hace muchísimos años atrás- esto dejó perplejos a todos- esta historia es muy antigua y es la que le dio vida a esta organización. Nosotros sabíamos de la llegada de una chica que tendría las cualidades de la princesa. Una princesa de cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Y un príncipe con ojos de demonio, que iría en busca de poder. Príncipe que vivía en la completa soledad- ninguno podía creer lo que estaban escuchando. Se sentían totalmente perdidos. Sasuke más que nadie. Él y Sakura habían sido espiados toda su vida sin que ellos se dieran cuenta- yo fui el espía a cargo de esta misión, la cual recolectaba información de la actual "princesa" y el actual "príncipe". Todo lo que ocurrió estaba escrito. Ya sabíamos qué ocurriría. Cuando llegó la cuarta guerra ninja nos hicimos pasar por aliados junto con nuestra aldea, fingiendo estar dispuestos a crear un nuevo grupo AMBU. Ellos recién se enteraron de nuestra organización después de finalizada la guerra, porque así lo queríamos. Sabíamos que el Tsuchikage les iba a pedir ayuda a ustedes para buscarnos y deshacerse de nosotros y ¿quién mejor para encargarse de un grupo de renegados que un ex renegado? Esta misión siempre estuvo planeada con la idea de que tú la llevarías a cabo. Alejándote más tiempo de la aldea- Sasuke sintió que había sido un simple peón en un gran juego de ajedrez- incluso esa fue una forma para que nuevamente te alejaras de Sakura y la dejaras sola. Sumida en sus tristezas y soledad. Viendo cómo todos sus amigos construían sus familias a excepción de ella. Tú te fuiste y la dejaste desprotegida.

\- ¡Te equivocas! Yo siempre estuve pendiente de su bienestar… el haber cumplido con esa misión nunca me imposibilitó de mantener mi promesa de protección para con ella- escupió Sasuke, con furia. Sin embargo, Yoruichi rió con gracia.

\- ¿Y tú piensas que alejándote lo ibas a conseguir? Sigues sin entender los sentimientos de Sakura, Uchiha san- Sasuke abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de cuanta razón tenía aquel desgraciado. Aún no lograba comprender del todo los sentimientos de la pelirrosa. Al fin y al cabo siempre se interesó más por él que por ella. Yoruichi al ver la reacción del moreno continuó con su monólogo- Creamos una historia de que la organización había iniciado con la muerte de mi hermano. ¿Pero saben qué?... yo mismo lo maté en la cuarta guerra ninja. Él por accidente escuchó nuestros planes y tuve que deshacerme de él, haciendo parecer que había muerto a manos del enemigo. Creando una cuartada perfecta para darle vida a esa historia del hermano depresivo y así seguir con nuestro plan. Él estaba en contra de todo lo que planeábamos, ya que en el momento en que nosotros nos ofrecimos para ser sus subordinados, en el nuevo grupo AMBU, él no tenía idea de que nuestra organización existía- una gran risotada histérica se escucho por todo el lugar, poniéndoles la carne de gallina a los tres ninjas de Konoha. Realmente ese tipo estaba enfermo. Estaba completamente loco igual que toda su organización.

Sasuke, al igual que Shikamaru y Sai, se habían quedado de piedra. Sin embargo, algo hizo al moreno despertar. No estaba allí para dejarse engatusar por un estúpido loco. El había ido allí para salvar a la pelirrosa y eso haría. Pero aun tenía algo carcomiendo su cabeza y no pudo evitar soltar aquella pregunta. Sin saber que la respuesta sería el cuchillo que le cortaría las riendas para acabar con la vida de ese bastardo.

\- ¿Qué mierda le hiciste? ¿Por qué está herida?- Yoruichi le devolvió una sonrisa triste, totalmente fingida, que le produjo asco al moreno.

\- Cómo te dije, ella, al igual que la princesa, buscaba el bienestar de sus seres queridos antes que el propio. Por lo que la ingenua pensó que podía ayudar a sus amigas a escapar. Aún sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de escapar ella misma. Ella sabía las consecuencias. Lo lamento por ella, porque no pudo cumplir su objetivo, e igualmente recibió el castigo- Sasuke se tensó, antes de escuchar las últimas palabras de aquel loco- es tan pequeña, que parece una muñeca. La tomé por los cabellos y la zarandeé. Luego la tomé por el cuello, hasta que le saqué todo el aire de sus pulmones, cayendo desmayada. Por último, quise hacerla mía, ahí mismo, en el suelo, sin embargo, me interrumpieron. Pero, esa chica realmente sabe bien...- finalizó pasándose la lengua por los labios. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, para Sasuke. El poco autocontrol que tenía se fue al caño, cuando tomó su katana, envuelta en electricidad azul y se abalanzó contra Yoruichi, dispuesto a desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra- Yo que tú, no haría eso, Uchiha san...- el moreno pudo ver que Yoruichi estaba por accionar una palanca, por lo que se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Qué haces, bastardo?- siseó Sasuke, con furia y veneno. Yoruichi comenzó a reír con diversión, llegando a un punto de histeria total.

\- Te reto a que des un paso más, Uchiha san, y verás lo que le sucede a tu amada flor de cerezo- Sasuke se vio entre la espada y la pared. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Una sombra se iba estirando hacia Yoruichi. El moreno sonrió torcido y decidió darle tiempo a Shikamaru hasta tener el control de ese loco, pero Yoruichi fue más rápido y se dio cuenta de sus planes. Sin esperar más, accionó la palanca y todas las máquinas a su alrededor comenzaron a trabajar. Shikamaru, ante la sorpresa, hizo desaparecer su sombra y concentró su atención en la cápsula donde estaba Temari. Sai hizo lo mismo pero observando a Ino.

Las cápsulas de Temari, Ino y Hinata comenzaron a reaccionar. El líquido en su interior burbujeaba ante el chacra de las chicas. Esto significaba que las máquinas estaban exteriorizando su chacra para luego absorberlo. Las jóvenes cada vez estaban más pálidas. Shikamaru y Sai se acercaron a las cápsulas de sus respectivas parejas y comenzaron a golpearlas con cualquier ataque para romperlas, pero era inútil. Aquel chacra absorbido, finalmente, se trasladó hacia la máquina central en la que estaba la pelirrosa.

Sasuke no pudo evitar tensarse. Sakura estaba recibiendo todo aquel chacra, a tal punto, de que su cuerpo no dejaba de convulsionarse. Su piel pasó a ser del color de una hoja de papel y su pelo se tiño de negro carbón. Sasuke sintió que su corazón se comprimía al ver aquella imagen.

Finalmente, la puerta de la cápsula se abrió permitiendo salir a la joven. Una joven que parecía una muñeca sin vida. Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la mirada de la chica. Negra, sin ningún tinte de luz, ni vida. Sasuke comenzó a sudar frío.

\- ¿No es hermosa, Uchiha san?- Yoruichi se había ubicado atrás de Sakura. Abrazándola por la espalda. Sin embargo, la chica no hacía nada por quitarlo. Su expresión era nula. Como si no tuviese sentimientos- te presento a la princesa Hikari. Nuestra creación. Gracias a ti, Uchiha san, ella se sumió en tal tristeza, preparándola para este momento. La oscuridad fue más fuerte que su luz. Lo mejor de todo es que tú mismo me la acercaste, trayéndola contigo a esta misión. Tú fuiste un gran aliado, Uchiha san, pero como ya no te necesito más voy a dejar que nuestra amada creación te destruya. Es tan hermosa que me provoca probarla- dicho esto, pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Sakura, como saboreándola. Sasuke sintió furia incontenible. No se dejó intimidar por las palabras de aquel desgraciado. Ella aun seguía siendo su Sakura y no iba a permitir que la humillara de esa forma- vamos mi florecita. Muéstrale de lo que eres capaz...

Como si Yoruichi hubiese activado un interruptor en la joven, ella desapareció y reapareció frente al moreno, en un segundo, estampándole un puño en su estómago y sacándole completamente el aire. Luego volvió a moverse de la misma forma, apareciendo detrás de él y aventándolo con fuerza hacia arriba. En pleno vuelo, apareció encima del cuerpo desprotegido del moreno y lo pateó, con tal fuerza que, este último, se estrelló contra el piso, dejando un gran cráter. Shikamaru y Sai estaban en Shock. No pudiendo creer que esa fuese Sakura.

Sasuke se enderezó, escupiendo un poco de sangre, y luego se limpió los restos con su manga. Estaba realmente impresionado con los movimientos de la chica. Tenía que encontrar la forma de detenerla sin lastimarla, pero cómo, si apenas le daba tiempo de respirar. Se puso en pie e hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente. Hacerla reaccionar con palabras.

\- Sakura por favor, mírame soy yo Sasuke, tu...- se quedó de piedra al no saber que decirle. " _¿Qué soy de ella? ¿Qué relación tengo con ella? ¿Compañero? ¿Amigo? ¡No lo sé carajo!"_ Se rompía la cabeza el moreno, pensando en cómo seguir aquella frase. Estaba perdido. Realmente perdido. Sin embargo, una risotada lo sacó de sus pensamientos para dirigir su mirada a Yoruichi. Él era el que reía desquiciadamente.

\- No sabes ni lo que eres para ella. De hecho ya no significas nada para ella, Uchiha san. Ya ni como conocido existes para ella. Así que no te atormentes más y solo muere asquerosa rata- finalizó Yoruichi, con un semblante sádico. Luego chasqueó los dedos y Sakura se lanzó contra Sasuke nuevamente. Este apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el primer golpe, pero el segundo lo mandó volando hasta estrellarse contra una pared, quedando completamente incrustado en ella. Volvió a escupir sangre y cayó al piso sujetándose las costillas.

\- Mier... mierda... ¿Qué hago...?- Sasuke miraba con el seño fruncido a la pelirrosa. Ella, esta vez, se acercaba a paso lento y Sasuke la veía cada vez más cerca sin poder ponerse de pie. Realmente sus golpes le habían roto varias costillas.

* * *

En otro punto, de aquel laboratorio, Shikamaru y Sai miraban todo sin perder detalle. Buscando el momento preciso para atacar. Cuando lo hallaron se miraron, mutuamente, de reojo y asintieron, confirmando su siguiente movimiento. Sai se lanzó contra Yoruichi. Dibujó dos tigres que se lanzaron hacía su enemigo, pero éste logró esquivarlos sin problema. Su velocidad era impresionante. Sai leyó el movimiento de Yoruichi, y anticipó que se colocaría detrás suyo. Así lo hizo. Sai le enterró un kunai con un explosivo en el hombro y saltó alejándose de él para no recibir el impacto. Sin embargo, Yoruichi, rió burlonamente, sacándose el arma y tirándola a otro punto antes de que explotara. Esta finalmente explotó y una gran nube de humo se formó alrededor de ellos. La explosión no había afectado a nadie.

\- ¿Pensabas que con ese juguetito ibas a lastimarme?- se jactó Yoruichi. De repente, su risa paró y su seño se frunció. No se podía mover. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Al dirigir su mirada al piso pudo ver su sombra siendo sujetada por otra que provenía de Shikamaru.

-La idea no era matarte con eso, la idea era distraerte. Además el humo ayudó a que mis sombra se acercara con más rapidez hacía ti y por lo que ves, nuestro juguetito si funcionó- el joven de coleta sonrió satisfecho. Yoruichi estaba furioso. Esas ratas lo habían engañado. Sai, enseguida, trajo unas sogas y lo ataron para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar. No lo matarían. Debían llevarlo a la aldea para que confesase todos sus planes.

Shikamaru y Sai, luego se dirigieron a las máquinas donde se encontraban sus chicas, pero no sabían cómo sacarlas de allí. Shikamaru logró ver un tablero numérico y se acercó a él. Sabía que al poner una clave allí esas máquinas dejarían de funcionar. Pero no sabía la clave, por lo que se dirigió a Yoruichi y con su cara más amenazante se la demandó. Este último, no pensaba dejarse intimidar, por lo que sonrió con sorna, sin decir una sola palabra. Shikamaru, luego de meditar unos minutos, una idea llegó a su cabeza. Introdujo la clave y ¡Bingo! Las cápsulas comenzaron a vaciarse.

\- Así que la fecha del último día de la cuarta guerra. Muy predecible lo tuyo- se burló el de coleta y Yoruichi frunció el entrecejo con fastidio.

Cuando las máquinas se vaciaron, fueron a sacar a sus chicas, incluyendo a Hinata y las recostaron en el suelo. Se las veía bien. Salvo que la palidez de sus cuerpos era notoria. Pero eso se debía a que su chacra era muy poco. Solo necesitaban descansar.

De pronto, no pudieron evitar desviar su mirada a Sasuke. Él había sido aventado nuevamente al piso y Sakura se encontraba sobre él, lista para dar el golpe final. Shikamaru y Sai quisieron detenerla pero algo los detuvo.

\- No se acerquen, este es mi problema- gritó el moreno, con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Luego Sasuke desvió su mirada a los ojos de Sakura. Esos no eran sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos. No pudo evitar volver a sentir esa opresión en el pecho- Sakura, antes que todo, quiero que sepas que ya no eres una molestia para mí. Tú eres mi familia y te necesito a ti y a mi hijo conmigo. No quiero perderte- ante estas palabras, Sakura detuvo su puño a unos centímetros del estómago de Sasuke. Este aprovechó y se sentó para alcanzar los labios de la chica. La besó con desesperación. La necesitaba. La extrañaba. Ella, sin embargo, no correspondió a aquella muestra de cariño, ya que ella seguía sin ser Sakura del todo. Al separarse por falta de aire, Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de ella- lo siento Sakura- los ojos de Sasuke adquirieron el Sharingan y el Rinnegan y sometieron a la pelirrosa a una ilusión. Esta cayó desmayada en el pecho del moreno y este la envolvió con su brazo. Su color de cabello y de piel volvieron a la normalidad. Sasuke por fin pudo respirar con alivio. Sin embargo, en ningún momento tuvo la intensión de soltar a la pelirrosa. Todo lo contrario, la abrazó con la necesidad de fundirla con él mismo, con su pecho.

\- ¿Y crees que terminó ahí, Uchiha san?- Sasuke se tensó ante las palabras de Yoruichi. De repente, el cuerpo de la pelirrosa comenzó a ponerse frío. Su pulso se estaba debilitando, cada vez más. Sasuke sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

\- ¡¿Qué le está sucediendo?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado?!- el moreno abrazaba cada vez más fuerte a la pelirrosa, tratando de darle calor, pero era inútil. Y la risotada de Yoruichi no ayudaba en nada.

\- Esos son los efectos secundarios de haberle dado tanto poder. De haber introducido todo ese chacra en su pequeño cuerpo. Obtener tanto poder de golpe no es gratis, Uchiha san. Pues ella va a pagarlo con su vida y, en este caso, también con la de tu hijo- finalizó Yoruichi, con un semblante desquiciado. Esas últimas palabras calaron hondo en el moreno y sus dos compañeros. Sasuke sentía que si perdía a Sakura y a su hijo ya nada tendría sentido.

De repente, el sonido del portón abriéndose llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Naruto entró precipitadamente. Su semblante era preocupado y su respiración agitada. Todos lo miraron preocupados. Pero luego este sonrió e hizo un seña con su dedo gordo. Shikamaru y Sai sonrieron un poco, comprendiendo que el rubio había acabado con todos. Sin embargo, Naruto no pudo dejar de ver la escena más adelante. Sakura en brazos de Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Teme? ¿Cómo esta Sakura chan?- interrogó el rubio, llegando al lado del moreno. Este último solo tenía ojos para la pelirrosa. Naruto pudo ver preocupación en sus orbes negros. Luego una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Naruto. Era Shikamaru que lo miraba con una cara llena de tristeza y resignación. El rubio sintió frío y lo que le dijo terminó por helarle la sangre.

\- Naruto, Sakura está muriendo- pronunció, Shikamaru, con su rostro triste. Naruto se sintió caer por un precipicio. Un profundo y oscuro precipicio.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Cha chan! Ó.Ò El que piense que Yoruichi es un maniático, lunático, que tendría que ser sometido a una larga vida en el infierno, que levante la mano... \O/ \O/ \O/ jejeje. Ahora sí, creo que los puedo ver con los tomates en la mano jajaja. ¿CÓMO SE ME OCURRE DEJARLO EN ESA PARTE? (Yo misma me lo pregunto... u_u) pero mi mente perversa me obliga, ¡ME OBLIGA! =P. Bueno nos leemos el próximo viernes y espero sus lindos reviews ^_^. ¡Saludos y se me cuidan! ^_^**


	8. Por ellas Por mi familia

**¡Hola a todos! Al fin llegamos al último capítulo de "Mi familia". Es una gran emoción llegar a este punto para una escritora aficionada como yo. Más que nada por el hecho de haber tenido tantos lectores que me acompañaron durante estos dos meses, que se molestaron en leer mi creación y me hicieron muy feliz, con sus Follows, Favs y Reviews. También quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que siguieron mi historia a escondidas jajaja. Todos ustedes hicieron realidad esta historia porque sin su apoyo, esta historia no hubiese llegado a este punto. Quiero agradecerles por tomarse en serio mi pedido de Reviews, ya que aumentaron considerablemente desde el cap anterior y me hicieron muy feliz.**

* * *

 **- Sakura De Uchiha: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia y también espero que te guste el final. ¡Muchos Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Lydie haley: Te agradezco mucho que hayas empezado a leer mi fic. Me encanta que cada vez se unan más lectores. También me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que también el final sea de tu agrado. ¡Muchos Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Bellamybel: Gracias por preocuparte por lo que puse la vez anterior. No era un reclamo tampoco, es solo que una siempre se siente insegura cuando publica un capítulo nuevo, ya que lo que una más quiere es la aceptación de los lectores. Muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo. Espero que te guste el final. ¡Muchos Saludos! y desde ya te digo que el epílogo lo voy a poner la semana que viene así que esperalo con ansias ^_^**

 **- dianalaurazb: Lamentablemente este es el último cap. Pero como los deseos de mis lectores son órdenes para mi jeje, decidí hacer el epílogo el cual voy a publicar el próx viernes. Espero que el final te guste y gracias por tu apoyo continuo en este proyecto que me animé a hacer y que continué gracias a ustedes. ¡Muchos saludos! ^_^**

 **- Natyqg: ¡OMG! Acá esta, acá´esta jejeje no desesperes =P Espero que te guste de todo corazón. Gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Muchos saludos! ^_^**

 **- MariposaSH100792: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero que el final también te guste. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Muchos saludos! ^_^**

 **- Harupaz: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y también espero que este final sea de tu agrado también. ¡Muchos Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Nekatniss: ¡No te angusties! =( espero que este final te guste. ¡Gracias por tu continuo apoyo! ¡Muchos Saludos! ^_^**

 **- ana: ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! Aqui el final... espero que te guste. ¡Muchos saludos! ^_^**

 **- JenCZ: jajaja ¡me encantó tu expresión! me alegro que te haya gustado el cap anterior. Este es mucho más largo para complacerlos. Espero que te guste y te digo que te vas a encontrar una sorpresita con respecto a Yoruichi =P jajaja ya te lo dije, te dije una primicia jeje. ¡Muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo! Espero que te guste el cap. ¡Muchos saludos! y esperá el epílogo que voy a subir el próx viernes. ¡Muchos Saludos! ^_^**

* * *

 **Bueno gente. Solo me resta avisarles que gracias a que ustedes me regalaron muchos reviews la vez pasada, les voy a regalar el epílogo el vienes que viene. Así que espero que les guste. No los molesto más y los dejo con el último capítulo de "Mi Familia"...**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Por ellas. Por mi Familia.**

Allí iban los cuatro, a toda velocidad, por los interminables pasillos de esa horrible guarida. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai. Cada uno llevando a su respectiva pareja. Mientras que Yoruichi iba siendo arrastrado, por Naruto, en estado inconsciente. Sí, efectivamente, se encontraba en ese estado desde que el rubio, luego de ponerse en cuclillas y mirarlo fijamente por diez segundos, terminó por darle un cabezazo bien dado, ya que el muy desgraciado no dejaba de reírse como desquiciado ante sus desgracias.

Sasuke llevaba a Sakura en su espalda. La chica respiraba pesadamente. El moreno podía sentirla, cada vez, más fría. Aumentó el ritmo, siendo lo único que podía hacer por ella en aquel momento crítico. En esas ocasiones era cuando querría haber aprendido medicina y así poder, él mismo, salvar a la pelirrosa. Pero siempre había estado tan ocupado de sí mismo, que nunca había pensado aprender medicina para ayudar a otras personas.

\- Sa... suke ...kun- ese susurro apretó más el corazón del moreno. Ella estaba llamándolo inconscientemente. Su mirada se dirigió de reojo a la pelirrosa y lo único que pudo ver fue su cabello rosa. Necesitaba verla a salvo urgentemente. Su desesperación estaba llegando al límite.

Finalmente, pudieron ver la salida. Apresuraron el paso y al cruzar del otro lado, Sai se dispuso a dibujar cuatro aves de gran tamaño para poder viajar con más rapidez. Pero un grito lo detuvo en seco.

\- ¡Tsunade obachan!- el grito sorprendido de Naruto alertó a todos. Quienes dirigieron su mirada a la nombrada que llegaba corriendo, junto con Shizune, Kiba y Akamaru. Sin embargo, la aludida al ver a su ex discípula en tal estado pasó de largo y fue directamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¡Quiero un reporte rápido!- todos se quedaron en silencio. El único que tomó la palabra fue Sasuke. Su voz era seria y precisa.

-Yoruichi, por medio de unas cápsulas le traspasó el chacra de Yamanaka, Sabaku No y Hyuga a Sakura. Ella obtuvo mucho poder de repente y en poco tiempo. Yo la logré meter en una ilusión para detenerla. Ahora su cuerpo tuvo una recaída y su pulso comenzó a descender rápidamente, al igual que su calor corporal. Está muriendo Tsunade- esto último, salió de los labios del moreno con voz rota, llevando ese sentimiento a todos los presentes. Tsunade asintió y comenzó a revisarla inmediatamente. Al posar sus manos en su vientre se sorprendió en gran medida.

-Está embarazada, Uchiha- este asintió rápidamente. A lo que Tsunade lo observó enojada- ¡no me dijiste esa parte idiota! El conducto que conecta el chacra de Sakura con el de la criatura está completamente obstruido. Al parecer, ella pudo crear una barrera para proteger al niño con el poco chacra que tenía, con esa barrera él podía seguir alimentándose con el chacra de su madre, pero ahora es diferente. Además de la barrera el chacra del bebé y el de ella están en conflicto por una razón externa, en este caso el aumento de su poder por medio de tantos chacras diferentes. Si el chacra de ella no llega al bebé este morirá. Tú eres el padre ¿verdad?- este volvió a asentir enseguida- muy bien, necesito tu ayuda, Uchiha. Necesito que le traspases chacra al bebé, mientras yo lo haré con Sakura. A la vez trataré de hacer funcionar esa conexión nuevamente, quitar la barrera puesta por Sakura y calmar la reacción de rechazo entre los dos chacras. No te preocupes Uchiha, todo va a salir bien- Tsunade le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al moreno y este asintió aún teniendo su mirada brillosa por la desesperación.

Así los dos comenzaron con la operación. Sasuke, lentamente, iba haciéndole una transfusión de chacra al bebé, mientras que Tsunade estaba descongestionando la conexión entre el chacra de Sakura y la del bebé. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada con la pelea interna entre los dos chacras, el de la madre y el hijo. Tsunade estaba perdida. Sin embargo, Sasuke comprendió la situación y dejando de pasarle chacra al bebé, posó su mano en el vientre de la pelirrosa. De repente el chacra de los dos se normalizó, tal como había ocurrido aquella vez que Sasuke había encontrado a la pelirrosa inconsciente, luego de pelear con Yoruichi. Tsunade lo miró sorprendida y sonrió agradecida. Sasuke asintió aceptando su agradecimiento silencioso. Finalmente, Tsunade comenzó a brindarle su chacra a la pelirrosa. Esta, lentamente, iba recuperando su color normal, su calor corporal y su pulso regular. Luego de una media hora, la chica estaba en perfectas condiciones. Todo había salido perfecto. La pelirrosa solo necesitaba descansar.

Todos respiraron con tranquilidad. Habían olvidado cómo se respiraba en todo ese tiempo de tanta tensión. Incluso habían olvidado un pequeño gran detalle que Shikamaru se animó a poner en palabras.

\- Tsunade Sama, ¿cómo se le ocurrió venir para acá? ¿Cómo supo que la necesitaríamos?- Tsunade le devolvió la mirada sorprendida, no entendiendo la pregunta, pero igualmente respondió con lo que ella sabía.

\- ¿Cómo que cómo se me ocurrió? Es obvio, Naruto me mandó un clon hace unas cuantas horas, mandándome a buscar- todos dirigieron su mirada sorprendida al rubio. Lo miraban como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas. El rubio se sintió observado y se pasó su mano por los cabellos, en claro gesto de pena.

\- ¿Qué sucede chicos, por qué me miran así?- preguntó, con algo de incomodidad, el rubio.

-¿Cuándo mandaste ese clon, Naruto? No nos dijiste nada...-comenzó Shikamaru sin entender nada. El rubio contestó, aun algo incómodo por toda aquella atención.

\- Yo le mandé un clon cuando vi que Sakura chan no se sentía tan bien y por eso Sasuke la tuvo que llevar en su espalda. Pensando en que sería de ayuda para ella y para las chicas cuando las encontráramos- todos volvieron a mirarlo sorprendidos por la astucia del rubio. Sai se acercó a él y posó una mano en su frente, tomando su temperatura.

\- No definitivamente fiebre no tienes. Naruto, ¿es que acaso estas empezando a usar el cerebro? ¿No te dolió?- Naruto le dedicó una mirada de fastidio a su compañero, a lo que todos rieron con gracia.

\- ¿Y por qué te sorprendiste cuando la viste, Dobe?- preguntó el moreno, recuperando un poco de su tranquilidad al saber con bien a la pelirrosa. El rubio, nuevamente, se llevó una mano a su cabello revolviéndolo con un gesto de incomodidad.

\- Porque como dije, el clon se lo mande hace unas cuantas horas. Y no pensé que la vieja llegaría tan rápido a su edad- sí, Naruto ya había usado tanto su cerebro que ya no sabía ni lo que decía. Todos se alejaron del rubio al ver el aura maligna que desprendía la antigua Hokage. La misma que tenía una clara vena palpitante en su cien y un puño alzado listo para ser utilizado.

\- ¡Maldito mocoso insolente! Lo lamento por Hinata pero se va a quedar sin marido. El rubio se tensó y comenzó a sudar frío. No le quedó otra que huir, siendo seguido de cerca por la rubia.

Todos suspiraron con agotamiento. Realmente el rubio daba un paso a la genialidad y dos hacia la estupidez. Luego Shizune se dirigió a revisar a cada una de las chicas. Todas estaban en perfectas condiciones. Solo necesitaban descansar para recuperar el chacra perdido.

\- ¿Ese es el tal Yoruichi?- preguntó Kiba, apuntando al que estaba atado. Todos asintieron en confirmación.

\- Realmente es un loco en potencia. Naruto tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente porque no dejaba de reír como un completo desquiciado- explicó Shikamaru, con voz agotada y con una mezcla de fastidio. No podía evitar recordar lo odioso que era ese tipo y lo que les había hecho a sus chicas. Las cuales ahora llevaban sus capas de misión cubriendo su desnudez. Hinata, por otro lado, llevaba también la campera negra del rubio además de la capa. Shizune, finalmente, se alejó de la última chica y sonrió complacida.

\- Las chicas y sus bebés están en perfectas condiciones. Solo necesitan descansar. Los felicito chicos. Realmente son sus héroes en brillante armadura- todos se sonrojaron y adquirieron distintas poses que demostraban su pena ante tal alago. Shikamaru se pasaba una mano por su cabello desviando su mirada a un punto neutro. Sai se rascaba el puente de la nariz y sonreía con timidez. Sasuke trataba de mantener su semblante serio, pero su sonrojo lo delataba. Y Naruto, que seguía escapando de Tsunade, se rascaba la mejilla y reía con nerviosismo ante la comparación con un héroe de brillante armadura.

* * *

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Tsunade se cansó de perseguir al rubio sin lograr alcanzarlo. Todos decidieron que ya era hora de volver y así lo hicieron. Sai dibujó seis aves de grandes proporciones. En una iban Sasuke y Sakura. En otra Shikamaru y Temari. En la tercera, Sai e Ino. En la cuarta, Naruto y Hinata. En la quinta, Tsunade y Shizune. Y en la última, Kiba, Akamaru y Yoruichi aun inconsciente, al igual que las chicas.

Sasuke al ver que la pelirrosa tenía frío se deshizo de su abrigo y lo miró por un segundo para luego abrigar a la chica con él.

\- Creo que este abrigo siempre vuelve a ti. Definitivamente, creo que te queda mejor a ti que a mí- susurró el moreno, acariciando la cabeza de la chica con ternura- esta vez no se aceptan devoluciones- el moreno dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en sus labios y abrazó más fuerte a la pelirrosa. Acercándola más a su pecho.

El rubio miraba a su amigo y sonreía complacido. Luego dirigió su mirada a Hinata y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura.

\- Por fin Sakura logró atrapar al Teme, Hinata chan. Espero que esto no signifique las fines del mundo- el rubio rio bajito ante sus palabras. De repente, vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la chica. Estaba sonriendo en sueños. Naruto la vio con ternura y besó sus labios con delicadeza. Luego se dedicó a observarla todo el camino de vuelta a su aldea.

* * *

Una semana había trascurrido desde el día que volvieron con las chicas, sanas y salvas. Yoruichi, por fin había confesado todos sus crímenes, pero tuvieron que aplicar mano dura, es decir, una extorción que cumpliese con los requisitos para hacerlo hablar y contar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Su sentencia sería de cadena perpetua, por lo que se terminaría pudriendo en los calabozos, según Sasuke. Él hubiese preferido torturarlo lentamente hasta la muerte, pero no se le permitió hacerlo. _"Pero siempre existían los presos que se descargaban con algún compañero ¿no?"_ Llegó a meditar Sasuke en voz alta, en una conversación con el rubio, pero Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y terminó por hacerlo desistir de la idea.

Ahora todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la aldea y las chicas estaban volviendo a rehacer su rutina.

* * *

Hinata se encontraba descansando en su cama. Su marido no la dejaba hacer absolutamente nada que implicara esfuerzo. Según él, ahora ella velaba por su propia seguridad y la de su hijo, así que él, a su vez, velaría por la seguridad de su esposa y la de su hijo, los dos seres que más amaba en su vida.

La ojiperla, no teniendo más opciones, se decidió por ponerse a tejer, como ya se le había hecho costumbre en sus tiempos libres. Es decir, todo el tiempo.

En ese momento, la puerta llamó la atención de la chica, haciéndola desviar su mirada en aquella dirección. Por ella entraba Naruto, cargando con una bandeja con dos platos de comida.

\- ¡Muy bien! Es hora de alimentarse para ponerse muy fuertes y sanos, ttebayo- exclamó con energía el rubio, depositando la bandeja sobre las piernas de la ojiperla. La chica observó confundida los dos platos y luego le dedicó esa misma mirada a su hiperactivo marido- ¿Qué sucede Hinata chan? ¿No te gusta?- preguntó el rubio con algo de preocupación. Enseguida, la chica negó varias veces y una sonrisa amable se dibujo en sus labios.

\- No es eso Naruto kun. Lo que sucede es que aquí hay dos platos y yo soy solo una...- expresó suavemente, Hinata, con su siempre tímida voz. El rubio sonrió con entendimiento y luego se llevó una mano a su cabello en señal de despreocupación.

\- ¡Es obvio, Hinata chan! Ahora te alimentas por dos así que los dos platos son para ti- a la chica le salió una gota en la nuca y sonrió con nerviosismo. Luego suspiró con cansancio.

\- Gracias, Naruto kun. Pero no sé si podré comerme todo esto yo sola...- comenzó a explicarse la chica, pero no pudo continuar porque el rubio le puso un dedo en los labios para que no siguiera. Ella se sonrojo ante el contacto, y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Luego el rubio negó con su cabeza, fingiendo seriedad.

\- De eso nada, Hinata chan. Tú debes alimentarte bien. Sino mi hijo se quedará con hambre, ¡ttebayo! Si luego del primer plato no puedes más, yo te haré avioncito para incentivarte a terminarte el segundo- expresó con energía el rubio, acompañando su teoría con una gran sonrisa, que provocó un sonrojo aún mayor en la ojiperla. El rubio notó su sonrojo y puso su mano en la frente de la chica- are... ¿tienes fiebre Hinata chan? Te pusiste roja de repente...- la chica sonrió enternecida y tomó la mano del rubio entre las suyas.

\- No es eso Naruto kun. Yo... gracias por... todo lo que haces por mi y por nuestro hijo. Gracias por... rescatarnos y traernos a casa de regreso. Gracias por... todo- expresó suavemente la chica. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras salieron con dificultad ante la emoción y las lágrimas que brotaban escurridizas por sus ojos. Naruto se enterneció ante las palabras de la chica. En un segundo, apartó la bandeja a un costado y atrajo a la chica hacia su pecho, abrazándola protectoramente y acariciando suavemente su cabello.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, Hinata chan. Ya sabes que yo te amo y no me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurre a ti y a mi hijo. Ustedes son la razón de mi existir. Son mi familia, ttebayo. Yo soy el que te tiene que agradecer por darme la oportunidad de tener una familia y tenerme la paciencia que me tienes. Ambos sabemos que no soy perfecto- confesó el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello, con signos de nerviosismo, acompañado también de una risita nerviosa. Sin embargo, la ojiperla, luego de alejarse un poco, negó ante las palabras del rubio.

\- Para mí eres más que perfecto Naruto kun. Yo también te amo. Los dos te amamos- confesó la chica, acariciando suavemente su vientre y sonriendo dulcemente al rubio, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Este se sorprendió ante las hermosas palabras de la ojiperla y también se sonrojó. Hinata pudo notar sus ojos celestes brillosos por la emoción y no pudo evitar llevar sus labios a los del rubio. Ese contacto reflejaba todos sus sentimientos. Al principio fue suave y tierno, pero el rubio decidió profundizarlo y hacerlo más apasionado. Y así fue como la comida pasó al olvido.

* * *

En el departamento de Ino. Ella se encontraba levantada, tratando de prepararse algo en la cocina, de hecho no tenía mucho y eso la fastidiaba. No podía salir de su casa porque permanecía en reposo luego de lo sucedido. Iba a darse por vencida cuando el sonido de la puerta de entrada alertó la llegada de alguien. Efectivamente, Sai llegaba con varias bolsas de compras. Este al entrar a la cocina y ver a la chica en pie y descalza, frunció el seño. Se acercó a la chica y la tomó en brazos. Ino se sorprendió tanto que no pensó un segundo en molestarse por tomarla sin permiso. Luego el chico la cargó, estilo princesa hacia el sillón más cercano y la arropó con una frazada que yacía acomodada en el respaldo del mismo. Ahí fue cuando Ino despertó de su estupor y le dirigió una mirada de fastidio al pálido chico.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Sai? ¿Porqué vienes así como si nada, entras a mi casa y me tratas como una inválida?- Sai, alzó una ceja ante las palabras de la chica.

\- En primer lugar, soy yo el que tiene que preguntarte lo que estás haciendo. Tsunade Sama dijo que tenías que estar en reposo. En segundo lugar, tú me diste las llaves de tu departamento para entrar y salir de él cuando yo quisiera- ante estas palabras Ino le dedicó una mirada fría al chico, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sin embargo, Sai la ignoró y siguió con sus explicaciones- y en tercer lugar, no te trato como una inválida. Te estoy cuidando a ti y a nuestro hijo de que pesques un resfriado por andar descalza- finalizó con expresión seria y preocupada. Expresión que ablandó los gestos duros y fríos de la rubia, mientras que sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín.

\- Yo no te he pedido nada, Sai. Y que yo recuerde tu no querías seguir en una relación conmigo. Yo creí que lo nuestro había terminado- expresó con fastidio, la chica, con los brazos cruzados y dirigiendo su mirada a otro punto que no sea a los ojos de Sai. Sin embargo, su sonrojo aun seguía allí en sus mejillas. Ella dentro de todo se sentía mal por el chico, por haberse enterado de que iba a ser padre en aquellas circunstancias. Se sentía mal por no haberle dicho las cosas de frente. Él había sido franco con ella en el momento de expresar sus pensamientos cuando decidieron dejar su relación. Pero ella no había ido de frente con respecto a su embarazo y eso la hacía sentirse algo culpable.

\- Lo sé Ino. Y ahora con lo que pasó me he dado cuenta que no puedo pasar un segundo más alejado de ti y ahora, tampoco de mi hijo. Fui un tonto por terminar lo que nunca debiera haber terminado- expresó con cansancio el chico, emitiendo un leve suspiro y adquiriendo una expresión de tristeza. Ino no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la declaración del chico y se llevó una mano a su boca ocultando su expresión de asombro- fui un tonto por no darme cuenta que esta sensación que llevo aquí, en mi pecho, desde antes de separarnos, esa sensación de calidez y tranquilidad, esa sensación de protección y bienestar, representan lo que siento por ti- Ino, lentamente, dejaba escapar sus traicioneras lágrimas de emoción, ante las dulces palabras de Sai- y ahora me doy cuenta que ese sentimiento es de amor Ino. Discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Y por haberte dejado en el momento en que más me necesitabas, perdó...- las palabras quedaron enterradas en sus labios, cuando la rubia las detuvo con sus propios labios. Su cuerpo temblaba ante la emoción y ese beso tenía el sabor salado de sus incesantes lágrimas. Sai cerró los ojos correspondiendo a aquel beso y profundizándolo aún más, aplicándole sus propios sentimientos. Luego de unos segundos, y por falta de aire, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Expresándose todo lo que no podían decirse en palabras.

\- Sai, perdóname tú a mí por no decirte que estaba embarazada. Perdóname por...- pero esta vez fue él quien la interrumpió, besándola con más pasión que antes. Ya no aguantaba más el no estar cerca de ella. Lentamente fue colocándose arriba de ella, sin llegar a aplastarla. Debía recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

Una pareja iba caminando, lentamente, por las calles de la aldea de la hoja. Iban tomados de la mano, pero en completo mutismo. El joven de coleta miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando, a su pareja, la cual mostraba claros signos de molestia, expresados en su seño fruncido. Shikamaru, se debatía entre preguntarle o no, a la rubia de coletas, lo que le ocurría, porque sabía que ella le diría un claro y rotundo "NADA". No había que ser un genio de alto coeficiente intelectual para saber que una mujer no te diría lo que le ocurre así porque sí. Uno mismo tenía que ser el que se rompiese la cabeza pensando en cual podría ser el problema que las estuviese aquejando. Finalmente, suspiró con cansancio. No tenía otra opción más que preguntar. Porque él realmente no tenía ganas de pensar.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre mujer? Estas con esa cara desde que salimos de casa- la aludida le dedicó una mínima mirada de reojo con claro fastidio y luego la desvió al lado contrario aun más fastidiada.

\- Nada...- y ahí estaba... esa palabra que no lo llevaría a ningún lado y que él sabía iba a recibir desde antes de formular la pregunta en palabras. Y es que Shikamaru sabía que ese "Nada", significaba "Todo". Suspiró, nuevamente, con claro agotamiento. _"Que mujer tan problemática"_ pensó el chico y luego volvió a insistir, ateniéndose a las consecuencias de lo que su insistencia provocaría.

\- Eres muy obvia Temari. Te conozco y sé que estás enojada por algo- insistió Shikamaru. La chica giró su cabeza como si estuviese poseída y eso asustó al de coleta, que la observó con nerviosismo y empezando a sudar frío.

\- Haber vago, si me conoces tanto como dices, entonces tendrías que saber qué es lo que me está jodiendo la existencia- Shikamaru cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz tratando de mantener la paciencia. Luego suspiró, por tercera vez en ese rato, y le dedicó la mirada más paciente que pudo a su pareja, la cual no dejaba de fulminarlo.

\- Mujer te conozco, pero no sé leer mentes. Podrías iluminarme por favor...- pidió lo más amablemente posible, forzando una sonrisa, que poseía un leve tic nervioso en su comisura.

\- ¡Estoy harta de vivir con tu madre Shikamaru! ¡Es insoportable, Dios! Quiero volver a Suna, pero por culpa del reposo no podemos hacer un viaje tan largo. ¡Quiero ir a casa!- Shikamaru la miró con cansancio y con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza. _"¿Ya dije que esta mujer es demasiado problemática?"_ Pensó el chico pasándose una mano por su cabello tratando de tranquilizarse. Luego sonrió de costado y dirigió su vista hacia la casa que estaba detrás de ellos.

\- Pero si ya estamos en casa mujer- la chica lo miró como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas. Luego observó hacia donde apuntaba Shikamaru y abrió los ojos sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta que se habían detenido justo enfrente de una casa, hasta ese momento. Entre todo su enojo no percibía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Luego, saliendo de su estupor, formuló la pregunta que tanto la estaba atormentando.

\- ¿Quieres decir que esta es nuestra casa, Shikamaru?- el de coleta se giró con esa misma sonrisa de antes y asintió confirmando lo que la rubia le había preguntado. Ella abrió los ojos más sorprendida y luego sus ojos se cristalizaron y se agrandaron, tal como los de una niña emocionada por un juguete- ¿Hablas enserio, Shika kun?- el chico se tensó y una gran gota de sudor se formó en su nuca. Prefería a la Temari enojada. El asintió nuevamente, desviando su mirada nerviosa y sonriendo forzadamente. La chica saltó de emoción y lo abrazó por el cuello. Shikamaru trastabillo ante el repentino y poderoso abrazo de la rubia, sorprendido por aquel acto. Primero se sonrojó un poco, pero luego correspondió al abrazó, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo tranquilamente. Después de unos minutos, la chica se separó algo apenada, y volvió a adquirir su mirada seria, cabe mencionar que algo forzada, ya que un leve sonrojo la delataba.

\- Ya era hora, vago. Vamos, no te quedes ahí. Tengo que revisar si está en perfectas condiciones por dentro- Shikamaru, suspiró por última vez. Esa chica realmente era una "problemática bipolar". Luego sonrió y la siguió al interior de la casa.

\- Hai hai...- aceptó él, llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza de forma despreocupada. Todavía le quedaba un largo rato de muchas emociones y cambios de humor por parte de la rubia.

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha. Una joven, de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, escribía, tranquilamente en su diario. Estaba realmente ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Era su último día en el hospital. A diferencia de las demás, ella tuvo que permanecer por más tiempo, dado de que sus condiciones habían sido más alarmantes.

Durante el transcurso de esa semana, le habían ido contando, lentamente, lo ocurrido en la guarida de Yoruichi. Le contaron absolutamente todo, con lujo de detalles y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber lastimado a Sasuke. Lo había hecho inconscientemente, pero lo había hecho. También recordaba el hecho de haberle dado la noticia de su embarazo en tan inoportuno momento y lugar. No pudiendo evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho ante la culpa. El moreno debía estar odiándola.

Todos sus amigos la habían ido a visitar. Nadie había dejado de ir a verla. Realmente se sentía querida y acompañada por todos. Pero había alguien que no había pisado el hospital en todo ese tiempo y que, por ende, no había ido a verla en ningún momento. Una pequeña lágrima surcó su mejilla muriendo en una de las hojas de su diario. De repente la puerta de la habitación sonó. Alguien pedía permiso para entrar. Ella permitió la entrada a la persona y su sonrisa se plantó en su cara. Dejando de lado la pena.

\- Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?- la chica sonrió nuevamente y cerró su diario para dejarlo a un costado.

\- Mucho mejor, Tsunade sama. Con ganas de volver a casa- confesó la chica, riendo suavemente. La rubia también la acompaño con una pequeña risa y luego se sentó a su lado.

\- Realmente me alegro que tú y tu pequeño estén sanos y salvos. Gracias a Sasuke todo salió a pedir de boca- Sakura asintió, bajando su mirada un poco. Ocultando un poco su tristeza al escuchar aquel nombre. Ella sabía lo que Sasuke había hecho, y estaba enormemente agradecida. _"Eso significaba que no estaba tan enojado con ella, ¿No?"_ Trató de animarse, la pelirrosa, mentalmente. Pero esa pregunta murió sin ser contestada- mañana ya podrás irte a tu casa. Piensa que ya solo queda esta noche- animó la rubia, apuntando hacía la ventana de la habitación. A través de la ventana se podía apreciar el cielo oscuro, señal de que ya era hora de dormir. La joven asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

\- Sí, gracias, Tsunade sama. Que descanse- le deseó, amablemente, la chica a su ex sensei. La rubia sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente como despedida.

\- Que descanses hija- volvió a sonreírle y se dirigió a la puerta para, finalmente, retirarse.

* * *

Tsunade, luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, se dispuso a dirigirse a su oficina, sin embargo, luego de dar dos pasos se detuvo en seco y suspiró con cansancio.

\- Ella cree que no la has visitado en todo este tiempo, Uchiha- confesó la rubia, sin dirigirle la mirada al chico que se encontraba detrás de ella. Sasuke estaba sentado en el piso, recargando su espalda en la pared. Mantenía una expresión tranquila y sus ojos cerrados- realmente cree que estás enojado con ella, piensa que desconfías de ella con respecto a no haberte dicho antes lo de su embarazo y también se siente muy culpable por lastimarte en batalla, aun sabiendo que no era capaz de detenerse, que no era dueña de sus actos. Esa chica es capaz de echarse la culpa por todo antes que culparte a ti, mocoso. Haz algo por ella si no quieres que te rompa el cuello aquí mismo- finalizó la rubia, con clara furia en su voz.

\- Hn...- y eso fue todo lo que salió de Sasuke, provocando que la rubia adquiriera un rojo intenso de pies a cabeza y sus pelos flotaran en el aire ante su furia. Finalmente, bufó y siguió su camino. No podía descuartizar ahí mismo al moreno. Tampoco valía la pena. Así que decidió irse de una vez, con pasos pesados y con claro fastidio.

Sasuke, lentamente, abrió sus ojos, descubriendo esos dos pozos oscuros llenos de un brillo nuevo. Finalmente, se puso en pie y se fue tranquilamente por el pasillo. Alejándose de la habitación de la pelirrosa.

* * *

Unos pasos se escuchaban retumbar en ese oscuro y húmedo pasillo. Pasos que se detuvieron firmes frente a una celda oscura, perteneciente a los calabozos de la aldea de la hoja.

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita?- exclamó con voz despreocupada, el prisionero en su interior. El cual se encontraba sentado en el piso, apoyando su espalda en la fría y húmeda pared. Su expresión era de completa tranquilidad a pesar de estar en aquellas condiciones.

\- ¿Por qué ella y no yo? Si necesitabas poder lo más sensato era que fueras por mí- el prisionero levantó su oscura y negra mirada, enfocándola en su visitante, descubriendo su cara, sin embargo no hizo amago de contestar- ¡HABLA YORUICHI!- exigió con desespero su visitante.

\- Ya dije que a mí me interesa la luz y la oscuridad. La oscuridad no sirve sin luz, así como tampoco la luz sin oscuridad. El mundo mismo se rige por esa regla. Tu oscuridad no me serviría y tus poderes, al igual que los de Madara, resultarían un completo fracaso después de un tiempo. Sería volver a cometer los errores de ese inútil. ¿No lo crees así, Uchiha san?- Sasuke apretó su puño tratando de controlar sus impulsos. No debía descargar su ira con ese desgraciado, por lo menos hasta no haberle sacado la última gota de información. Él estaba completamente seguro que la sarta de mentiras que había soltado en sus confesiones no eran más que eso, mentiras, y él le sacaría la verdad a toda costa. Él se había propuesto investigar esa historia y eso haría. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta averiguar absolutamente todo y saber que su familia estaría a salvo.

\- Igualmente, mis poderes te hubieran ayudado mucho más que los de Sakura- Yoruichi río con burla y le dedicó una mirada divertida al moreno, el cual chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Odiaba que se burlaran de él.

\- ¿No es muy pretencioso eso de ti? No son nada humildes tus pensamientos. Estás hablando de tu mujer Uchiha san. Sakura se pondría muy mal si sabe que la consideras una débil- Sasuke lo miro con furia. Él no la consideraba débil, solamente quería lo mejor para ella y prefería mil veces haber sido él su herramienta de investigación en lugar de Sakura.

\- No me desvíes el tema idiota. Si no me dices todo lo que quiero saber no me voy a ir de aquí hasta sacarte toda la información con golpes si es necesario- Yoruichi sonrió con altanería y suspiró, actuando su derrota.

\- Mira Uchiha san. No tengo más para decir, más que todo lo que ya dije. Tus poderes no me interesan. Sakura era perfecta para llevar a cabo mi plan. Las herramientas no deben regirse solo por la oscuridad. Todas deben tener un poco de luz en su interior. Lo único que debes hacer es utilizar esa luz a tu favor- Sasuke frunció su ceño atento a las palabras de Yoruichi- siempre todos deben tener un motivo para luchar. Aquellas armas que estábamos dispuestos a crear, con aquellos niños, debían tener un motivo para luchar y algo para proteger. En ese caso sería nuestra organización y, por ende, nuestra misión. Si les dabas esa meta a cada uno ellos la protegerían y lucharían por ella con sus propias vidas, de ser necesario. Solo debías darle algo para proteger y listo. Todos luchan para proteger algo, por amor si lo quieres ver desde ese ángulo romántico. Solo debía enseñarles a esos niños a amar nuestra organización y a protegerla como si fuera su propia familia. Solo eso. Por eso tu no me servías. Tú no sabes lo que es una familia- Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par. Esas palabras lograban calar profundo en su corazón. Pero no se dejaría intimidar.

\- Igualmente tus planes se vieron destrozados y ahora te encuentras tras estas rejas- Sasuke sonrió con sorna. Pero la expresión de Yoruichi continuó siendo tranquila y altanera.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que esto no estaba dentro de mis planes Uchiha san?- Sasuke se sorprendió por segunda vez. Ese desgraciado no dejaba de sorprenderlo y eso no le gustaba. Apretó su puño dispuesto a abrir esa reja y molerlo a golpes pero se contuvo. Eso debía ser una simple jugarreta para sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero no se lo permitiría. Debía cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su rubio amigo. No rompería las reglas de la aldea. La aldea quería tener a ese sujeto vigilado, por ende, él no podría tocarlo. Con todo el dolor de su alma cumpliría esa regla y cumpliría con lo que la aldea le pedía. Necesitaba cambiar su personalidad destructiva.

\- No voy a caer en tus juegos Yoruichi. Mejor que te prepares para pudrirte dentro de esta celda- sin más Sasuke decidió irse de allí porque sino su autocontrol se iría al caño. Seguiría con su investigación, pero ese desgraciado no le diría más de lo que ya le dijo. Debía averiguar por otros medios. De apoco sus pasos se fueron alejando del lugar hasta que no se oyeron más.

\- ¿Creo que no hacía falta decirle que no necesito sus poderes porque ya los tengo, no? Mi tatarabuelo se encargó de heredármelos, así que no necesito los de él… bueno qué más da. Un simple detalle- exclamó con burla Yoruichi, al mismo tiempo que sus orbes negros pasaban a ser rojos, mostrando un muy conocido poder ocular.

* * *

La pelirrosa se encontraba en su habitación, boca arriba, dirigiendo su mirada al techo, pero sin verlo realmente. Ya debía ser media noche y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. Todo lo ocurrido en las últimas semanas, no dejaba de rondarle por la mente. Se sentía abrumada con tantos acontecimientos. Pero algo o alguien adquiría, por mucho, toda su atención.

No podía dejar de pensar en las actitudes del moreno. En su actitud fría cuando la iba a visitar por las noches a su departamento. En su actitud demandante y celosa, cuando creyó que había tenido algún tipo de relación, más allá de la amistad con Naruto. Y aquella actitud protectora y amable cuando estaban de misión. Se sentía realmente confundida. No sabía qué pensar con respecto al moreno. Ahora sentía que todo eso se había ido por el caño, con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos. Seguramente la odiaba.

La pelirrosa posó un brazo sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos para que sus lágrimas no salieran. Cuando logró controlarlas se giró, poniéndose en posición fetal y decidiendo que ya era hora de dormir. No servía de nada atormentarse con pensamientos y preguntas que no tendrían respuesta. Cerró los ojos decidida a conciliar el sueño. A los diez segundos los volvió a abrir con una expresión triste.

\- Perdóname, Sasuke kun... yo...- la chica se giró lentamente mirando hacia la ventana, donde el moreno se encontraba tranquilamente acomodado. En la misma posición que todas las noches en el departamento de la pelirrosa. Sakura no pudo evitar tener un dejabú. Pero esta vez lo notaba más cambiado, más... hermoso. Se sorprendió cuando él posó sus pozos negros sobre ella. Eran tan atrapantes que no podía despegar sus jades de ellos. Lentamente, el moreno se fue acercando a ella. Se arrodilló al costado de su cama y tomando su mano, depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la misma. Su expresión era serena y calmada. Sakura ante el contacto, no pudo evitar adquirir un tono carmín en sus mejillas y sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué haces despierta, Sakura? Debes descansar, ya es tarde- la chica se puso un poco nerviosa y desvió su mirada apenada. El moreno se puso en pie y se sentó en la misma cama a un costado de la pelirrosa.

\- Yo quería disculparme si hice algo que te molestó. Yo si hubiese sabido antes de mi embarazo, yo te lo hubiese dicho...-comenzó a explicarse, la pelirrosa, con palabras atropelladas, pronunciándolas una detrás de la otra, sin preocuparse por respirar. Estaba realmente desesperada por aclararse. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando el moreno puso su dedo índice en sus labios para acallarla para, finalmente, posar su mano en su vientre, como en una cálida caricia. Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse en un tono carmín, que no pasó por alto a los ojos del moreno. Este sonrió con suficiencia. Le encantaba tener ese poder sobre la chica.

\- Sakura, déjalo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada- confesó el moreno tranquilamente, con su voz varonil y ronca. Voz que puso la carne de gallina a Sakura. Esas palabras calaron hondo en la pelirrosa, provocándole gran tranquilidad y paz, esa paz que en toda esa semana no había sentido, pensando que el moreno la odiaba. No pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de emoción. Estaba contenta por no ser odiada. Se sentía completa con solo escuchar esas palabras del moreno. Sasuke al ver las lágrimas brotar de los jades de la chica, se apresuró a quitarlas con su pulgar, con suaves caricias. La chica cerró los ojos y se acercó más a ese contacto, disfrutándolo. Se sentía tan cálido.

Sasuke, finalmente, sonrió y le pidió permiso para acostarse a su lado. Ella primero se sorprendió, pero luego aceptó encantada. No estaba acostumbrada a esos actos del moreno. Actos que, hasta cierto punto, la desconcertaban. Luego pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de ella y la acercó a su pecho. La chica se apegó al moreno, inhalando el aroma que él desprendía y que tanto amaba. El hizo lo mismo con ella. Se apegó a su cabello respirando ese aroma a cerezas que tanto le gustaba, a pesar de que lo dulce no era lo suyo, ese aroma le encantaba.

\- Sasuke kun ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- el moreno asintió enseguida, a lo que la pelirrosa terminó de juntar fuerzas, para poner en palabras sus pensamientos- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora... con nosotros?- la chica se apegó más a él temiendo su respuesta. Tenía miedo de que el moreno decidiera irse y la dejase allí sola.

\- Sakura, no sé qué es lo que esperas que conteste...- la chica se tensó temiendo lo peor. Se iría. Se iría y la dejaría sola nuevamente- ...sabes que yo no pertenezco a un solo lugar y que Konoha nunca me va a perdonar por todo lo que hice...- Sakura comenzó a hipar y a sollozar. Sasuke solo la pudo atraer hacia él tratando de calmarla un poco y continuó- ...pero hay algo que te puedo prometer. Tú y mi hijo son mis prioridades y prometo estar contigo y con él siempre que me necesiten. Solo llámame y vendré enseguida. No importa lo que esté haciendo. Lo dejaré todo y te vendré a ver. Solo necesitas llamarme, Sakura- la chica se apretó más al pecho del moreno sin poder dejar de llorar, pero esta vez de emoción ante las palabras del moreno. Él no viviría con ella, pero, siempre que ella o su hijo lo necesitasen, él vendría sin importar nada más. De una forma u otra lo comprendía- Yo entendí que no puedo negar lo que siento por ti, ya no puedo negarlo, Sakura- la chica se alejó un poco y lo miró sorprendida, _"¿acaso eso era un tipo de confesión?"_ Pensó la pelirrosa, pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando los labios del moreno apresaron los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión y... ¿amor?... sí... amor con todas las letras. Porque ella lo sentía en ese beso. No necesitaba palabras para entenderlo. Ese beso se lo decía todo.

Luego de unos segundos, en que el aire se hizo necesario se separaron. Sin embargo, sus ojos no se despegaban de los del otro. Sakura, finalmente, se volvió a recostar en el pecho del moreno y cerró sus ojos. Él la atrajo hacia sí mismo como queriendo fundirla en su pecho. Ahora la necesitaba cerca suyo, hasta que fuese el momento de alejarse.

\- Sakura, ¿qué piensas de esa historia de la princesa y el príncipe. ¿Yo soy igual a él?- Sasuke escondió su mirada para que Sakura no viera su tristeza. La chica pudo sentir aquel sentimiento proveniente del moreno y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Enseguida tomó la mejilla de Sasuke y con una suave caricia lo incentivó a mirarla.

\- Tú no eres como ese impostor Sasuke, aunque lleven la misma sangre y el mismo apellido. Tu siempre estuviste preocupado por mí. Me cuidaste a tu manera. Me protegiste en esta misión…- Sasuke la iba a interrumpir pero ella lo acalló con su dedo índice- sé que al final Yoruichi pudo hacer de las suyas, pero sin embargo tú intentaste protegerme hasta el final y me has podido traer de regreso. Tú no eres como él, porque lograste formar una familia, Sasuke kun- Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras de la pelirrosa y un sentimiento cálido se apoderó de su pecho. Realmente amaba a esa chica y a su hijo. Ahora tenía un lugar al que volver. Ahora tenía una familia. Su familia.

\- Gracias… Sakura- esas palabras. Esas simples palabras que eran muy pocas pero que decían tanto. Sakura asintió con una tierna sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza demostrándole todo su amor y su cariño para finalmente besarlo con necesidad. Beso que el moreno correspondió con gusto y también con ese sentimiento de necesidad.

\- Te amo... Sasuke kun- susurró la chica, entrando, lentamente, en el mundo de los sueños. Él asintió y la apegó más hacia sí mismo.

\- Y yo a ti, Sakura- pero la pelirrosa no lo escucho. Ya estaba profundamente dormida. En los brazos de Morfeo y en el pecho de Sasuke. El moreno sonrió y luego volvió a su semblante serio. Se había prometido cuidar a su familia. Por eso ese tiempo que se alejaría nuevamente de la aldea lo usaría para investigar sobre esa supuesta historia. Esa sería su nueva misión auto-impuesta. Por su vida juraba que averiguaría todo lo necesario. Hasta no ver a su familia fuera de peligro no pararía.

* * *

" _Todavía recuerdo ese día en que me pediste perdón. Estabas completamente lastimado, tu brazo izquierdo ya no existía y yo estaba profundamente enojada contigo, o tal vez no. Nunca pude enojarme contigo, no... nunca. Así como tampoco nunca pude dejarte de amar._

 _Ese día Naruto y tú arreglaron sus diferencias y ¡desarmaron sus cuerpos!, si serán bestias... (Risas). Pero al verlos allí, todos lastimados, tampoco pude dejar de ver sus nuevas miradas. Ese brillo cómplice que hacía años no veía y que ahora se había apoderado de sus ojos. Dentro de mi sentía que no podía estar pasando algo mejor, Sasuke, ¡habías vuelto! Y cuando me pediste perdón, no sé cómo pude contenerme para no abalanzarme sobre ti y ahogarte en un abrazo. El equipo siete volvía a ser una familia._

 _Cuando volviste a irte de la aldea para redimirte de tus pecados, yo sabía que no era una despedida para siempre, y tú me lo confirmaste, con ese contacto de tus dedos en mi frente, que hizo que mi corazón brincara de emoción. No sé de dónde habrás sacado eso, pero definitivamente me gustó... (Risas)._

 _Pasaron los años y pensé que nuestras relaciones se habían enfriado, no tanto como antes, pero lo suficiente para no hablarnos. Me sentía sola. Te necesitaba, muy dentro de mí lo sabía. Pero no ganaba nada con decírtelo. Ya te lo había confesado varias veces sin resultados._

 _Cuando empezaste a visitarme por las noches, ahí fue cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Te estabas acercando a mí y yo estaba tan encerrada en mis sentimientos de tristeza, pensado que mis amigos me estaban dejando atrás, que me negué a ver que tú estabas tratando de acercarte, a tú manera, pero lo hacías._

 _Esa noche que me hiciste el amor, no cabía en felicidad. Estaba, literalmente, volando en mi mente. Mi corazón saltaba de emoción y pedía a gritos más atención. Era realmente feliz, Sasuke. Pero luego desapareciste, de un día para otro, dejándome con un mal sabor de boca, pensando que no había sido lo suficientemente buena para ti. Esa noche fue cuando me dejaste este regalo dentro mío. Ese regalo que hizo florecer mi amor por ti, aun con más fuerza que antes._

 _Luego, los problemas llegaron. Mis amigas corrían peligro, sin embargo, tú no nos abandonaste. Siempre estuviste allí para apoyarnos, para apoyarme... protegiéndome y cuidándome en mis malestares, extraños, en ese entonces, pero que luego les di una explicación. Explicación que puso mi mundo de cabeza._

 _A partir de esa noche, en que me dejaste claro que solo estarías lejos de mi físicamente, comprendí que ya no estaría más sola. Ahora tendría una familia. Familia un poco especial, pero familia al fin. Yo entendí esa noche que no podía obligarte a quedarte en un lugar en el que no te sentías cómodo. Pero tú me prometiste estar conmigo siempre que yo te necesitara. La misma regla se aplicaba para nuestro hijo. Como te dije nuestra familia no iba a ser normal, pero igual la amo. Me doy cuenta que sin mi familia yo no soy nada. Estemos lejos o juntos, físicamente hablando. Sin embargo, este lazo nunca se va a romper. Ahora soy yo la que te lo promete._

 _Ahora, estoy aquí, escribiendo en mi diario, mientras mis lágrimas caen sin darme tregua. Lágrimas de emoción porque estamos unidos no solo sentimentalmente, también físicamente. Como me prometiste, aquí estas cuando más te necesito. Aquí estuviste esta mañana, cuando más te necesitaba. Sosteniendo mi mano, preparados para recibir la vida de nuestra hija. Allí estuvimos los dos, juntos, en esa sala de partos. Juntos sentimos el primer llanto de nuestra pequeña. Y juntos vimos sus primeros gestos infantiles. Sarada llegó a nuestras vidas para cerrar nuestro círculo de amor. Para completar nuestra extraña, pero hermosa familia._

 _Ahora tú duermes a mi lado, tan tranquilo, que me acelera el corazón de solo verte. Sigues siendo ese chico que amé desde el primer momento y que ahora amo con más fuerza. Te amo, Sasuke kun y no me voy a cansar de repetirlo, porque ahora sé que tú me correspondes de igual manera._

 _Sé que va a llegar el momento en que te vuelvas a alejar. Pero también sé que nuestros corazones van a seguir latiendo uno por el otro, unidos por el pequeño corazón de nuestra Sarada chan. Sé que voy a tener que despedirte nuevamente, pero esta vez no va a ser un "adiós", sino un "hasta pronto, Sasuke kun"._

 **_ ¿Fin? _**

* * *

 **N/A: ¡CHA CHAN! jajaja a que no se lo esperaban, a que no! jajajaja. ¡YORUICHI TIENE EL SHARINGAN! O_O jajaja ¡Sorpresaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? díganme ustedes... ¿Quieren segunda temporada o no? los invito a dejarme un hermoso review para que me digan sus deseos. Falta aclarar muchas cosas sobre Yoruichi, pero me pareció que eso iría mejor en otra historia aparte de esta.**

 **Desde ya les digo que el epílogo esta más que prometido para el viernes que viene y va a ser 100% SASUSAKU ^_^ nada de otras parejas... solo sasukito y sakurita *-***

 **Eso sí, les aviso que si quieren segunda temporada me van a tener que esperar un tiempo a que mis neuronas conecten nuevamente. Mi inspiración se fue en gran mayoría, por más de que tengo algunas ideas en mi cabecilla. Pero aún no se como conectarlas del todo. Solo les pido paciencia. Igualmente les pido que me digan sus deseos en un hermoso y sensual review de esos que tanto me encantan. Y si quieren pueden ponerle follow a la historia, todos aquellos que no lo hicieron, porque cuando inicie con la segunda parte lo voy a notificar por acá como una publicación.**

 **Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en estos dos meses. ¡Los super quiero! No se pierdan en el camino de la vida =P . Cuídense y nos leemos el próximo viernes en el epílogo. ¡BYE BYE!**


	9. Epílogo: Unidos en la distancia

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Acá les traigo su regalo. Lo que prometí y no podía dejar de publicar. Espero que realmente les guste el epílogo** **SasuSaku que les hice con muchas ganas.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado, sobre todo en el último capítulo, que pensé que no iba a gustar por el hecho de que** **Sasuke no se queda en la aldea. Pero muchos entendieron mis razones. En primer lugar Sasuke es un lobo salvaje, solitario, que busca** **redimirse por todos esos años que estuvo en la obscuridad. Y pienso que en unos simples meses no puede cambiar tanto de parecer, como** **para decir, "bue ya fue, me quedo en la aldea y me importa todo un carajo", jajaja. Yo creo que el cambio de Sasuke tiene que ir de apoco. Lo** **que más quería remarcar en esta historia era el hecho de su relación con Sakura. El acercamiento que tiene con ella, hasta que se transforma** **en ese sentimiento de amor que, ahora, no es unilateral, sino que mutuo. Sasuke debe terminar de comprender lo que es una familia.** **Recuperar eso que le arrebataron cuando era chiquito. Yo pienso que la forma en que Sasuke se va a dar cuenta de eso es estando un poco** **separado de ellos, ahora va a tomarle el gusto a esto de tener una familia y eso lo va a llevar más adelante a extrañarla. Pero bueno, hay que** **ver que sucede en el Epílogo y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo en la segunda parte, la cual espero no tardarme demasiado en traerles.**

 **Por otro lado, también acepto el hecho de que a muchos no les haga gustado el final. De hecho no lo se porque no me lo han dicho, jeje. Pero lo** **supongo. Por eso quiero pedir disculpas a todos ellos por no haber cumplido con sus expectativas. Pero hay veces en que una no puede** **cumplir con las expectativas de todos y, a la vez, con las propias. Igualmente les agradezco a todos por su apoyo constante y por haberse** **tomado el tiempo de leer este humilde fic que fue hecho con muchas ganas de entretenerlos un rato y hacerlos compartir los sentimientos que** **los personajes iban experimentando a traves de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Ahora pasaré a contestar sus hermosos reviews que me alegran tanto:**

* * *

 **- dianalaurazb: ¡Gracias por decirme tus opiniones! lo que te gusto y lo que no. Todo es importante para una escritora aficionada como yo, jeje. ****De esas cosas una aprende y crece. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo todo este tiempo. Por otro lado estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que** **dijiste con respecto a los fics abandonados, y es por eso que me impuse a mi misma, desde un principio, que si me iba a comprometer con un** **proyecto así, tenía que estar segura que lo iba a terminar. Sino no hubiese sido justo con los que se tomaron la molestia de leer los capítulos y** **seguir la historia semana a semana. Por eso mismo, también quise hacer una pausa con respecto a la primera historia, que es esta, y la** **segunda, que es la que tengo pensada hacer más adelante. Yo sabía que al estar falta de inspiración no iba a terminar haciendo un buen** **trabajo y los iba a terminar decepcionando. Por ese motivo, preferí tomarme un tiempo y tomarme aquel trabajo con más seriedad y** **compromiso. Espero poder traerles la segunda parte lo más pronto posible. Espero me sigan apoyando y tengan paciencia. Muchas gracias** **nuevamente por tu apoyo. ¡Muchos saludos! ^_^**

 **- RequeteMiau: ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! me alegro que te haya gustado el final. También espero que el epílogo sea de tu agrado. ****Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Sakmiru: Yo también espero que llegue rápido la inspiración para una segunda temporada, jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y haber leído mi ****fic. ¡Muchos saludos! ^_^**

 **- Sakura De Uchiha: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Espero que la inspiración llegue a mi y así ****poderles traer la segunda temporada. Hasta entonces y muchas gracias por tu apoyo. ¡Saludos! ^_^**

 **- Jillre3: ¡Muchísimas gracias por expresar tus pensamientos! me alegra que te haya gustado el final a pesar de lo que mencioné antes. Al fin y ****al cabo, Sasuke cambió y está cambiando. Así que todavía nada esta dicho. En un futuro seguramente va a querer estar al lado de su familia.** **Va a haber que esperar a la segunda temporada, jeje. ¡Muchos saludos y muchas gracias por tu continuo apoyo! ^_^**

 **- Lydie haley: ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! me alegro que te haya gustado el desenlace y también espero que te guste el epílogo. Espero ****que no sea muy telenovesco como decís vos jajaja. Quise que sea romántico, pero tal vez no medí bien el nivel de dulzura jejeje. ¡Muchos** **saludos y muchas gracias también por tu apoyo! ^_^**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, sin más que decir, no los entretengo más y los dejo con el epílogo de "Mi familia". Espero sus hermosos reviews que me llenan** **de energía e inspiración, si me los regalan seguramente muy pronto les traiga la segunda parte, jejeje _ ¡Muchos saludos a todo el mundo y** **se cuidan!**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, la historia sí me pertenece, y está hecha con los únicos fines de entretenerme escribiéndola y entretenerlos a ustedes con la lectura.**

* * *

 **Epílogo: Unidos en la distancia**

Un nuevo día se alzaba sobre la aldea oculta de la Hoja. Los rayos del sol iluminaban cada rincón de la aldea, llenando de calidez los corazones de sus habitantes, sobre todo el de una chica pelirrosa, que se encontraba apreciando el paisaje de su aldea, desde la ventana de su habitación de hospital. Ese era el día en que le otorgaban el alta médico, luego de una semana de cuidados y reposo. Realmente se encontraba entusiasmada por volver a su hogar y, de hecho, ya no veía la hora de salir de allí.

\- Moo, estoy cansada de estar aquí. Realmente estar una semana metida en este lugar es una pesadilla. Se podría decir que este hospital es como mi segundo hogar, al ser mi lugar de trabajo. Pero una cosa es venir a trabajar y otra muy distinta tener que quedarse aquí por una semana. ¡Es muy estresante!- se quejó en voz alta la pelirrosa, hablando para sí misma- definitivamente voy a tener más consideración con mis pacientes, de ahora en adelante. Ahora comprendo cómo se sienten. Les voy a tener el doble de paciencia- se mentalizó Sakura, como algo a tener en cuenta a futuro.

De repente, unos golpes sacaron a la chica de sus pensamientos en voz alta. La pelirrosa dejó pasar a su visitante y, al ver la cara del mismo, sonrió con calidez.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí todavía Sakura? Yo pensé que ya te habrías ido niña- exclamó, con sorpresa, la mujer de rubia cabellera.

\- Si, en eso estaba Tsunade sama. Es solo que me detuve a ver un poco la aldea desde la ventana. Hay un buen paisaje desde aquí y el día es muy lindo- se explicó la pelirrosa, volviendo a dirigir la mirada al paisaje que se presentaba a través de la ventana. Sus jades poseían un brillo de anhelo que hasta la antigua Hokage pudo percibir en ellos. Realmente esa niña era un libro abierto a la hora de demostrar sus sentimientos. La rubia suspiró y posó una mano en el hombro de la chica para infundirle ánimos.

\- Vamos Sakura, debes irte de una vez. Ya estuviste mucho tiempo en esta habitación la necesito disponible para cualquier otro paciente. Así que ya vete de una buena vez- al principio, la voz de la ex Hokage era de amabilidad pura, pero, a medida que iba avanzando, su voz terminó en una de completo fastidio. La pelirrosa sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca. Su ex sensei podía ser muy dulce, pero eso no podía durar demasiado. Después de todo era Tsunade shishou. La pelirrosa asintió, para luego despedirse de la rubia y salir tranquilamente por la puerta.

En su recorrido por los pasillos del hospital, no podía dejar de pensar en que algo no cuadraba en esa imagen. Sentía que algo faltaba para que ese día realmente fuera un hermoso día. Pero no sabía qué era lo que faltaba. En eso la luz de la salida la cegó, por unos segundos, obligándola a taparse los ojos con el dorso de su mano. El sol estaba pegando demasiado fuerte para ser tan temprano. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y dispuesta a seguir su camino a la salida, lo que vio la dejó paralizada, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Felicidades por tu recuperación Sakura- la aludida llevó su mano a su pecho, tratando de apaciguar a su alocado corazón que no paraba de sacudirse, con claras intenciones de abandonar su cuerpo. Por otro lado, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono carmín que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de su acompañante, el cual abrió los mismos con sorpresa y desvió su mirada tratando de serenar sus instintos. Por un segundo, la pelirrosa se le había antojado muy tierna, provocándole unas terribles ganas de abrazarla. Pero debía comportarse como un caballero y mantener sus sentimientos a raya. La pelirrosa se sorprendió ante tal reacción del moreno y sacudió su cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos. Debía comportase como una adulta, ya no tenía doce años para comportarse de esa forma y sonrojarse por todo.

\- ¡Gracias Sasuke kun! ¿A qué debo tu visita?- luego de agradecerle con una cálida sonrisa que hizo palpitar el, antes dormido, corazón del moreno, se animó a preguntar. Sasuke, luego de despertar de su ensimismamiento, procedió a responder. No podía seguir comportándose de aquella forma. Por lo que decidió fruncir su seño y aclarar su voz para volver a una actitud reservada y seria.

\- Vine por ti. Te llevaré hasta nues... hasta tu casa- respondió el moreno, corrigiéndose a último momento. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa se concentró en la respuesta completa, sin darse cuenta de la última corrección. Sonrió con ternura e hizo una reverencia para agradecerle al moreno, el cual dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y comenzó su camino hacia el departamento de la pelirrosa.

La chica lo seguía de cerca, sin embargo no podía mantener el ritmo de caminata que imponía el moreno. Sentía sus piernas todavía adormecidas, después de estar una semana entera en una cama de hospital. De repente, un pequeño hoyo en la tierra la hizo trastabillar, provocando que se precipitara hacia adelante, directo al piso. La chica cerró los ojos lista para sentir dolor, pero este no llegó. Todo lo contrario. Algo cálido y cómodo mantenía todo su peso. Al abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar encontrarse con el pecho del moreno y, al levantar su mirada, se cruzó con los ojos negros que tanto la enamoraban.

\- ¿Te lastimaste Sakura?- la pelirrosa se sonrojó al ver la preocupación en la mirada del moreno, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, contestando así a la pregunta del chico. Los dos seguían en aquella posición. Él sentado en el piso y ella recostada sobre su pecho, entre las piernas del moreno, sin darse cuenta que una gran cantidad de gente se acercaba, deseosa de ver la escena. Sasuke fue el primero en salir de ese mundo que habían formado entre la pelirrosa y él, percatándose de la situación en la que estaban. Suspiró con cansancio y lentamente levantó a la pelirrosa del suelo- ¿puedes caminar o quieres que te lleve en mi espalda?- la pelirrosa reaccionó ante la pregunta y negó rápidamente.

\- No te preocupes, Sasuke kun, estoy bien. No me duele nada así que puedo caminar tranquilamente- Sasuke no estaba muy convencido, pero decidió que lo mejor era hacerle caso y no seguir haciendo escenas frente a toda la aldea. La cantidad de espectadores iba en aumento, por lo que lo mejor era continuar con el camino. Pero, antes de seguir, decidió tomar la mano de la pelirrosa. Acto que sorprendió a la aludida.

\- Lo mejor va a ser que te tome de la mano, así nos aseguramos que no te caigas- explicó el moreno rápidamente, evitando la mirada de la pelirrosa. Si la miraba seguramente ella podría notar su leve sonrojo y su orgullo de Uchiha no se lo permitía. La pelirrosa rio bajito, divertida por la reacción del moreno y asintió siguiendo los pasos de Sasuke, retomando, nuevamente, el camino hacia su departamento.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento, Sakura no pudo evitar notar que, el mismo, estaba en completo orden y limpio hasta en el último rincón, como si alguien lo hubiese mantenido en toda esa semana. De repente, una idea se le vino a la mente, pero antes de poder formular su pregunta, fue interrumpida.

\- Espero que no te moleste el hecho de que me haya quedado en tu departamento esta última semana. De esta forma lo mantuve en condiciones por el tiempo que no estuviste en él- explicó el moreno, aún de espaldas a la pelirrosa. Sentía algo de inquietud por su reacción. " _¿Estaría molesta?"_ Se preguntaba, el moreno, sin animarse a mirar a la chica a la cara.

\- ¡Gracias, Sasuke kun!- el moreno sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la chica que le sonreía con agradecimiento- de hecho, te podrías haber quedado sin que tuvieras que molestarte en mantenerlo en orden. Definitivamente nunca lo mantuve tan limpio como lo has dejado tú- confesó, la pelirrosa, con algo de pena. Realmente Sasuke era muy meticuloso en esas cosas. Se notaba a simple vista.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, Sakura. Muy bien ahora ve a recostarte que veré lo que hay para hacer de almorzar- Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y estaba lista para negar, cuando el moreno la tomó de la mano y la arrastró directo a la habitación, sin darle la oportunidad de negarse- no voy a permitir que te pongas a cocinar. Fin de la conversación- Sasuke la recostó sobre su cama y la arropó. Sin embargo, nunca le dirigió la mirada a la chica. De hecho, no se animaba a hacerlo. Sentía que su vanos intentos de mantenerse serio se vendrían abajo y sus nervios serían descubiertos por la pelirrosa. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero tonto ante Sakura. El antiguo Sasuke Uchiha nunca se hubiera tomado tantas molestias por la chica, pero ahora las cosas eran completamente diferentes. Él debía cuidar a su familia y eso haría, aunque su orgullo de hombre recio se viera pisoteado por él mismo y sus intenciones se vieran expuestas. Pero solamente lo haría delante de su pelirrosa. No perdería su orgullo frente a nadie más que ella y por ella.

\- ¡Sasuke kun!- llamó suavemente, la chica, antes de que el moreno abandonara la habitación. Sasuke no pudo evitar voltear su mirada hacia ella. Lo que vio en sus jades le llenó su pecho de calidez. Una mirada llena de amor y agradecimiento le era regalada por la pelirrosa. Una mirada que mataría por ver una y mil veces más. La chica posó su mano en su vientre y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa grabada en sus labios- Tu hijo y yo te amamos- su corazón, una vez más, palpitó como lo había hecho a la salida del hospital. El tiempo se detuvo y solo ellos existían en ese mundo. Sasuke abrió sus ojos, de par en par, sin poder creer aquello. Sin embargo, ni una palabra pudo escapar por sus labios ante la sorpresa y el poder de esa frase. Lo único que hizo, luego de despertar de su estupor, fue asentir y retirarse de la habitación, dejando a una emocionada pelirrosa, que cubría su rostro, ocultando las lágrimas de felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Si eso era un sueño, definitivamente no quería despertar.

Por otro lado, al llegar a la cocina, el moreno se apoyó en la pared y, lentamente, se fue deslizando por esta, hasta caer sentado en el suelo. Estaba pálido. Nunca imagino sentirse de esa manera. Pero no era por arrepentimiento. Lo que sentía era algo que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Era una calidez en su pecho. Esa calidez de tener una familia que lo amaba. Sasuke se tapó su rostro con su mano y empezó a frotarlo tratando de salir de su estupor. De repente, la retiro asustado. Esta estaba mojada. Al pasar su mano nuevamente por su mejilla terminó por entender lo que ocurría. Estaba derramando lágrimas. Uchiha Sasuke estaba emocionado. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios y luego comenzó a reír con gracia.

\- Realmente soy patético- se recriminó, él mismo, en un susurro. Sin poder borrar esa sonrisa de felicidad de sus labios. Daría todo para proteger ese sentimiento. Por ende, daría todo para proteger a su familia. Su vida. Le entregaría su vida a su familia, desde ese momento y para siempre.

* * *

La oscuridad se cernía sobre la aldea de la hoja. Sakura yacía sumergida en el cálido baño de espuma que se había regalado, para relajarse, luego de esos últimos días de estrés. Se sentía flotar en una nube. Realmente podía tocar el cielo con las manos ante la actitud que Sasuke estaba teniendo. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, pero no el Sasuke Uchiha de los últimos años. Este era uno nuevo, completamente renovado y el cual amaba mucho más que antes. Ese era el padre de su hijo y su nuevo compañero de vida. Lo amaba completamente y lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios y luego una suave melodía comenzó a brotar de sus labios. Melodía que fue escuchada por el moreno, al otro lado de la puerta. Este sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de la pelirrosa. El ropero llamó su atención y decidió buscarle una prenda para dormir a la chica. Seguramente no había escogido nada aún, por lo que él la ayudaría. Al abrir el mismo, comenzó a rebuscar y lo que vio le hizo activar el sharingan y el rinnegan, en un segundo. Una conocida prenda se hizo visible y con recelo la tomó con su mano. Un chirrido, sonido parecido al piar de millones de aves, se empezó a escuchar por toda la habitación y Sakura salió disparada a la misma para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Al llegar, lo que vio la paralizó.

\- Sasuke kun ¿qué le hiciste a esa prenda?- Sasuke se limpió su mano del resto de cenizas que habían quedado, luego de incinerar la prenda con su chidori. Por último, se sacó su remera y se la aventó a la chica en su cabeza, pasando por su lado para salir de la habitación.

\- No la necesitarás más. Te regalo mi remera ya que ahora eres mi mujer. El símbolo de los Uchiha te representa mejor. Y vístete de una vez porque sino no me hago responsable de lo que pueda sucederte, Sakura. No voy a detenerme si te veo una vez más con una simple toalla cubriéndote- finalizó el moreno, saliendo de la habitación y azotando la puerta. Por otro lado, la pelirrosa se asemejaba a un tomate bien maduro. Cayó al piso de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con la remera del moreno, ocultando su vergüenza.

\- ¡Sasuke kun no baka!- gritó a todo pulmón la chica. Grito que fue escuchado por el moreno, el cual sonrió con suficiencia y se sentó en el piso para esperar a que la chica estuviera lista para entrar. Igual no se detendría de hacerla suya al verla con una remera de él puesta. Pero eso Sakura lo sabría en el momento en que él mismo se la quitase. Solo le daba unos minutos más para reponerse de la vergüenza.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y los momentos de felicidad de Sakura fueron tornándose cada vez más frecuentes. Sasuke se estaba comportando muy atento y la estaba tratando como a una verdadera princesa. Pero durante las noches, el moreno, no perdía oportunidad para hacerla suya, alegando que era su premio después de todas las atenciones que estaba teniendo con ella. Sakura en principio se resistía, sin embargo no tardaba mucho en caer rendida en los encantos del moreno. Tampoco se podía hacer rogar demasiado, tener a Sasuke, en frente suyo y enfocado en esos planes, la llevaban a la completa locura. Verdaderamente Sasuke la enloquecía de placer.

Sakura, de solo pensarlo, enrojecía de la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Esa era una de las facetas del moreno que no conocía, pero que, sin embargo, el moreno se había empeñado en hacérsela conocer, en esa última semana.

Esa misma noche había sido una de esas noches de pasión. Sin embargo, luego de aquello, Sasuke se había quedado profundamente dormido, pero ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo dormir y sentir una opresión en el pecho. No entendía ese sentimiento. De repente un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- Sasuke kun ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- el moreno asintió enseguida, a lo que la pelirrosa terminó de juntar fuerzas, para poner en palabras sus pensamientos- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora... con nosotros?- la chica se apegó más a él temiendo su respuesta. Tenía miedo de que el moreno decidiera irse y la dejase allí sola._

 _\- Sakura, no sé qué es lo que esperas que conteste...- la chica se tensó temiendo lo peor. Se iría. Se iría y la dejaría sola nuevamente- ...sabes que yo no pertenezco a un solo lugar y que Konoha nunca me va a perdonar por todo lo que hice...- Sakura comenzó a hipar y a sollozar. Sasuke solo la pudo atraer hacia él tratando de calmarla un poco y continuó- ...pero hay algo que te puedo prometer. Tú y mi hijo son mis prioridades y prometo estar contigo y con él siempre que me necesiten. Solo llámame y vendré enseguida. No importa lo que esté haciendo. Lo dejaré todo y te vendré a ver. Solo necesitas llamarme, Sakura- la chica se apretó más al pecho del moreno, sin poder dejar de llorar, pero esta vez de emoción, ante las palabras del moreno. Él no viviría con ella, pero, siempre que ella o su hijo lo necesitasen, él vendría sin importar nada más. De una forma u otra lo comprendía- Yo entendí que no puedo negar lo que siento por ti, ya no puedo negarlo, Sakura- la chica se alejó un poco y lo miró sorprendida, "¿acaso eso era un tipo de confesión?" Pensó la pelirrosa, pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al caño cuando los labios del moreno apresaron los suyos en un beso lleno de pasión y... ¿amor?... sí... amor con todas las letras. Porque ella lo sentía en ese beso. No necesitaba palabras para entenderlo. Ese beso se lo decía todo._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Sasuke se iría. Podía sentir que ese momento no estaba muy lejano y eso la estaba inquietando. Sin embargo, debía confiar en él. Él le había hecho una promesa y confiaba en que él la cumpliría. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó su mano a la mejilla del dormido moreno y lo acarició con ternura. De repente, la chica vio al moreno abrir sus ojos y mostrar sus profundos pozos negros. Sorprendida, la pelirrosa quiso alejar su mano, pero Sasuke tomó su muñeca impidiéndoselo, llevando la palma de su mano a su mejilla nuevamente y reteniéndola allí con su propia mano sobre la de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se sonrojo ante el contacto, pero sus ojos no lograban desconectarse de las profundas orbes del moreno. Onix con jades conectaban perfectamente. Sakura sentía como si con su mirada, el moreno tratara de leer sus pensamientos y, por un momento, se sintió como un libro abierto ante él. Las palabras que el moreno pronunció se lo terminaron de confirmar, ella era transparente ante él.

\- Mañana me iré Sakura. Pero recuerda lo que te dije. No lo olvides por nada del mundo. Por ustedes dejo todo ¿me oíste? ¡TODO!- Sakura sintió el escozor en sus ojos, podía sentir las lágrimas deseosas de salir, pero las retuvo con todas sus fuerzas. Debía ser fuerte. Finalmente, cerró sus ojos y dibujó la mejor sonrisa forzada que pudo, pero eso no podía engañar para nada al moreno. Él había aprendido a conocerla, en esa última semana, como no lo había hecho en toda su vida.

La pelirrosa lo había llevado a querer conocerla cada vez más. Necesitaba saber todo de ella. Había aprendido y memorizado cada gesto de Sakura y él conocía perfectamente cada sonrisa de la chica. La de completa felicidad, la de calidez, la de orgullo al haber ganado una discusión, la que indicaba sus travesuras y aquella que estaba viendo ante sus ojos. Aquella que lograba partirle el corazón con solo verla un segundo. Aquella sonrisa que ocultaba un profundo dolor y que intentaba hacerla parecer fuerte, pero que, realmente, la hacían ver como una pequeña niña, necesitada de amor y protección. Sasuke no pudo evitar atraerla a su pecho y abrazarla fuertemente, infundiéndole todos sus sentimientos en ese contacto que la pelirrosa aceptó gustosa. Esta lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse fuertemente al pecho del moreno y sentir su calor para aminorar el frío que la soledad le hacía sentir. Definitivamente, en esa semana se había acostumbrado a la cercanía del moreno y sería difícil la separación, pero no sería egoísta con él. El moreno ya había tomado una decisión y ella había estado de acuerdo. Además no sería una despedida para siempre. Él estaría al pendiente de ella y de su hijo. Ahora ella tenía un bebé en su vientre. No estaría sola nunca más. Su bebé sería su compañía y fortaleza en adelante.

* * *

El día siguiente había llegado. El atardecer se hacía presente frente a ellos. Los últimos rayos de sol se iban ocultando, avisando la llegada de la noche y la inminente despedida de una pareja.

Sasuke y Sakura yacían sentados en un peculiar banco, ubicado en el camino que llevaba a la salida de la aldea. Se encontraban en ese lugar que tantos recuerdos les traía. Recuerdos que quisieran nunca haber experimentado pero que, sin embargo, representaban un importante momento en sus vidas.

Ese día Sasuke se iba para nunca volver. Sakura quiso detenerlo con sus fuertes sentimientos por él. Pero fue rechazada cruelmente y abandonada en ese lugar. Ahora esa pareja rememoraba ese momento en sus mentes, sentados en aquel banco, abrazados y sin ánimos de separarse. Lentamente, Sasuke se fue separando de la pelirrosa, separación que iba trayendo consigo mucho frío al corazón de la pelirrosa. Los dos se pusieron de pie y se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos minutos. Sus ojos decían todo aquello que no se podían expresar en palabras, pero que, sin embargo, lograban expresar más que todas ellas. Finalmente, Sasuke rompió el silencio.

\- Sakura debo irme. Cuídate mucho y cuida a nuestro hijo. Cualquier cosa llámame por favor- Sasuke la tomó por el hombro y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos para demostrarle que eso era más que un aviso, era un pedido. Necesitaba estar seguro que, ante cualquier emergencia, él estaría enterado de todo. La pelirrosa asintió con una cálida sonrisa.

\- Tranquilo Sasuke kun. Cualquier cosa la sabrás rápidamente- Sasuke asintió y sin más se giró para emprender su camino hacia la salida. Sakura por un momento entró en pánico. Las imágenes del pasado volvieron a su mente, rememorando la partida del Sasuke de doce años y aquellas, palabras que a continuación salieron de su boca, brotaron como si su vida dependiese de aquello.

\- ¡No hagas eso Sasuke, tú no tienes que estar solo! Tú me enseñaste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad. Ahora yo entiendo ese dolor. Ahora tengo una familia y a mis amigos, pero si tú te fueras, Sasuke, sería lo mismo que estar sola- Sasuke se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras. Tanto que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su mente lo llevó a aquel momento en que tenían doce años de edad. Aquellas mismas palabras eran pronunciadas por Sakura, nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos, bajando su cabeza y apretando su puño fuertemente- ¡Sasuke, te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo! Si tú te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás. Cada día será de alegría. Yo puedo darte felicidad. Haré todo por ti, Sasuke. Así que... ¡Por favor, te lo imploro, no te vayas! Haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad, te lo juro. Por favor, quédate conmigo... y si no puedes, llévame contigo entonces...- Sakura comenzó a derramar lágrimas, una detrás de la otra. No podía detenerse. Sasuke lentamente se fue girando y en su mirada había dolor, pero, sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en sus labios.

\- No has cambiado, Sakura. Sigues siendo una molestia- Sakura volvió a rememorar ese momento y su corazón se contrajo sabiendo lo que seguía. En efecto, Sasuke se posicionó detrás suyo. Ella podía sentir su respiración en su nuca y su cuerpo temblaba ante la cercanía de aquel hombre. La situación se parecía, pero ellos habían cambiado totalmente- Sakura... Gracias- la chica sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos esperando lo que seguía. Ella sabía que terminaría igual. Pero en su corazón dolía saber que la dejaría allí como aquella vez. Sin embargo, lo que pasó la descolocó totalmente.

Sasuke la tomó de su muñeca y la giró en un movimiento ágil, para luego unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso lleno de amor, pasión y necesidad. En ese beso demostraba que realmente odiaba dejarla, pero debía hacerlo. Sin embargo, también demostraba que eso no sería un "Adiós", sino un "Hasta pronto". Fue allí cuando Sakura comprendió que ese momento no se parecía en nada a sus memorias de los doce años. Ese Sasuke no se iba por venganza. Ese hombre volvería. Definitivamente, volvería allí nuevamente y la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ella lo podía sentir todo en ese hermoso beso que quedaría grabado en sus memorias, borrando por completo aquella despedida a sus doce años de edad.

Finalmente, Sasuke, se separó con lentitud y, aún con sus ojos cerrados, juntó su frente con la de la pelirrosa, manteniendo ese contacto por unos minutos.

\- Prometo que volveré pronto, Sakura. Te amo, no lo olvides nunca. Los amo a los dos- finalizó el moreno, posando su mano sobre el vientre de la chica por unos segundos. Finalmente, se separó y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando a Sakura, allí sola, con la mirada perdida y sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

\- Hasta pronto, Sasuke kun. Nosotros también te amamos- susurró Sakura al aire, acariciando su vientre, mientras una cálida sonrisa surcaba sus hinchados y rojos labios, gracias a aquel beso que Sasuke le había regalado.

* * *

Los días, así como las semanas y los meses, fueron pasando para Sakura. Luego de la partida de Sasuke, ella había intentado seguir adelante. Realmente se había esforzado para no sentirse sola. Para eso debía convivir más con sus amigos. Enfocarse en ella misma y en su rutina diaria. La vida seguía para ella y su hijo que venía en camino.

Sus amigos no la dejaban nunca sola tampoco. Ellos la ayudaban siempre que ella los necesitaba. Temari, Ino y Hinata la acompañaban en todo momento. Iban de compras juntas. Cocinaban juntas. Estaban siempre tan unidas que no le daban tiempo a deprimirse. Realmente estaba tan agradecida con ellas.

Por otro lado, Shikamaru y Sai, obligados por sus esposas, siempre la ayudaban cuando requería de la ayuda de un hombre. Pero, sin embargo, con el que más contaba era con su hermano del alma, Naruto. Ella no necesitaba llamarlo para que él estuviera allí con ella. Sakura se negaba muchas veces, con la escusa de que tenía que ocuparse de su esposa, pero Naruto negaba y decía que así como se ocupaba de su esposa, también debía velar por el bienestar de su hermanita. Sakura lo único que podía hacer era sonreír agradecida. Naruto cada día se volvía más y más maduro, provocando en Sakura melancolía. Ella todos los días se preguntaba cómo era que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido.

En todos esos meses no había tenido noticias de Sasuke, pero confiaba en su bienestar. Debía confiar en él a toda costa.

Ahora con ocho meses y medio de embarazo, Sakura se encontraba viviendo en la casa de Naruto y Hinata. Naruto le había suplicado que aceptara quedarse con ellos. Él quería estar tranquilo teniéndola cerca por cualquier cosa. En principio, Sakura no quería, pero Naruto y Hinata habían insistido tanto que no le había quedado otra que aceptar.

Temari, Ino y Hinata ya habían tenido a sus hijos. Temari y Shikamaru, tuvieron un pequeño niño, llamado Shikadai, el cual contaba con casi tres meses de vida. Hinata y Naruto tuvieron también un hermoso rubio llamado Boruto, que ya tenía casi dos meses. Y, por último, para cerrar el trío de mosqueteros, Ino y Sai, también tuvieron un varón al cual nombraron Inojin, que estaba por cumplir un mes de vida. Sakura, luego de esta racha de varones, se estaba resignando a que el suyo también lo fuera. Eso le causaba gracia. Una generación de puros varones. ¡Qué locura!

* * *

Ese día, Sakura se encontraba en casa de Naruto y Hinata cuidando al pequeño Boruto, mientras Hinata había ido de compras. El pequeño rubio se encontraba en sus brazos, mientras ella descansaba en una silla balancín, moviéndose de adelante hacia atrás, tratando de hacer dormir al bebe. Sin embargo, este se negaba a cerrar sus azules orbes que se encontraban prendados de los jades de Sakura, mirándola atentamente. Sakura estaba embelesada por aquella mirada penetrante que el pequeño le brindaba. Era como si le estuviese queriendo decir algo con ese simple contacto visual.

\- ¿Qué sucede Boruto, acaso no tienes sueño, hermoso?- el niño pestañeó lentamente como contestando a su pregunta. Sakura sonrió enternecida. Acercó su dedo a la pequeña mano del bebe y este tomó su dedo índice, haciendo presión, como si no quisiera que la pelirrosa se fuera. Sakura volvió a sonreír con ternura- Tranquilo pequeño, tía Sakura está aquí, no se irá a ningún lado- de repente Boruto, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y sus pequeños ojitos azules adquirieron un cálido brillo. Sakura se sorprendió ante aquel gesto. Enseguida, el niño soltó su dedo y dirigió su manito a la mejilla de Sakura, sorprendiéndola aún más. Al observar la manito del bebé la noto mojada. Sakura abrió sus ojos al descubrir que aquella humedad se debía a sus propias lágrimas, ella estaba llorando- ¿acaso me estas consolando, bonito? Sabes que eres un ángel. Igual que tu padre. Deseo de todo corazón que seas igual que él y obtengas su fortaleza y gran corazón- susurró, Sakura, cerca del oído del Boruto y este rio ante las coquillas que Sakura le producía con su respiración y su cabello. Sakura también rió complacida.

Unos pasos se escucharon, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, y esta se abrió lentamente mostrando la figura de Hinata entrando por la misma.

\- ¡Tadaima! Sakura chan, Boruto chan- avisó Hinata y Sakura asintió con una sonrisa que Hinata correspondió- Boruto chan aún está despierto- se sorprendió al ver a su pequeño mostrando sus azules con ánimo y sin rastros de sueño.

\- Al parecer no soy buena haciéndolo dormir, Hinata- confesó la pelirrosa, emitiendo un suspiro de derrota. Hinata negó con una sonrisa.

\- No tienes la culpa, Sakura chan. Boruto tiene mucha energía igual que Naruto kun- las dos rieron ante esa comparación. Y cómo no iban a tener el mismo carácter si hasta su figura era igual. Como dos gotas de agua. Lentamente, la pelirrosa se fue poniendo de pie y cuando iba a terminar de enderezarse, una puntada en el vientre la obligó a contraerse, preocupando a Hinata- Sakura chan, ¿estás bien?- Sakura sonrió y probó enderezarse nuevamente, pero otra puntada la volvió a aquejar.

\- Toma a Boruto Hinata, rápido- la aludida, enseguida, tomó al pequeño y lo colocó en su cuna, para, luego, acercarse rápidamente a la pelirrosa- Hinata, escúchame bien, estoy empezando con las contracciones, necesito ir al hospital- Hinata asentía a cada palabra mencionada por la pelirrosa- llama a Naruto y dile que venga...- sin embargo, no pudo continuar, ya que una contracción la obligo a contraerse, perdiendo las fuerzas en sus piernas, obligándola a precipitarse contra el suelo. Hinata, antes de que la pelirrosa se hiciese daño, la tomó fuertemente y la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo- Hinata rompí bolsa...- exclamó alarmada la pelirrosa y eso fue lo que llevó a Hinata a contactar rápidamente a su marido, sin perder más tiempo- Aguanta pequeño, un poco más. Espera a tu tío para que nos lleve. ¡Por favor!- rogaba Sakura a su bebé, entre una contracción y la otra.

* * *

Diez minutos habían pasado cuando Naruto llegó rápidamente para llevar a la pelirrosa al hospital. La tomó rápidamente en brazos y comenzó la carrera hasta allí.

\- Naruto, por favor, manda a buscarlo. Apenas puedas, manda a llamarlo. ¡Por favor! Yo sé que tu sabes dónde está- Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego poner una mirada triste- no pongas esa cara Naruto. Por eso es que yo estoy tranquila. Si tú al menos sabes dónde está eso a mí me deja tranquila- Naruto asintió con una sonrisa que tranquilizó a la pelirrosa.

\- Él siempre me pregunta por ti y por su hijo, Sakura chan. Él mismo me pidió que los cuidara y estuviera pendiente de que a ti y a tu bebé no les faltara nada- Sakura sintió una gran calidez en su corazón que la hizo olvidarse por un momento de todos sus dolores. Sin embargo, las contracciones cada vez eran más seguidas, haciéndola saber que la llegada de su bebé estaba cada vez más cercana.

* * *

En medio del bosque, un moreno se encontraba descansando sobre el tronco de un árbol. De repente, una presión en su pecho y una imagen de la pelirrosa en su mente, lo llevaron a tener un presentimiento. Su ceño se frunció y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez.

\- ¡Sakura tú...! Mierda...- rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó la carrera por ver a su pelirrosa. Él podía sentir que ella lo necesitaba- Espérame Sakura, estoy yendo. Solo espera, por favor.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba ya en el hospital. Tsunade era la encargada de ayudarla con el parto. Ya casi era la hora de que el bebé naciera, sin embargo, Tsunade de repente comenzó a transpirar y se puso pálida.

\- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade sama?- preguntó Shizune, rápidamente. A lo que Sakura agudizó su oído, a pesar de estar enfocada en pujar para dar a luz.

\- ¡Sakura espera! El bebé tiene el cordón umbilical rodeándole el cuello- Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Ella estaba muy agotada. Estaba pálida y necesitaba que su bebé naciera con bien. Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, una detrás de la otra.

\- Tsunade shishou. Por favor, ¡Sálvelo! Haga lo que sea pero sálvelo, por favor- Tsunade la miró seriamente.

\- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando mocosa? De ninguna manera voy a dejar que a mi nieto le pase algo. Tu solo haz tu trabajo y puja. Esta vez apuesto por la vida de mi nieto y sé que el cordón va dar el largo para que no ocurra nada. ¡Esta apuesta la voy a ganar porque me llamo Tsunade!- Sakura sonrió con cansancio y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

Sasuke corría con todas sus fuerzas. De repente, pudo divisar una cabellera amarilla y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

\- ¡Sasuke, Sakura está por tener el bebé!- Sasuke pasó de largo por el costado del rubio, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Naruto sintió una fuerte ráfaga pasar por su costado y sonrió- Al fin y al cabo tú ya ibas para ese lado, ¿no, Teme?- susurró Naruto, para sí mismo, girándose y comenzando a dirigirse en la misma dirección que el moreno- Ahora tú y Sakura no necesitan intermediarios. Ustedes ahora están más unidos que nunca- confesó el rubio al aire. Dirigiendo su mirada al cielo azul y sin detener su paso.

* * *

Sasuke entró en el hospital de golpe, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. Este, rápidamente, exigió saber el paradero de la pelirrosa a la recepcionista. Sin embargo, la misma estaba paralizada al ver la imponente y temible figura del moreno, el cual perdía, a cada segundo, la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Naruto, enseguida, llegó al lado del moreno y le habló con amabilidad a la asustada recepcionista. Esta, finalmente, al ver al amable rubio, les indicó a los jóvenes la ubicación de la pelirrosa. Sasuke sin perder tiempo, corrió hacia la habitación de parto. De repente, los gritos de Sakura se escuchaban desde afuera, gritos que lograron sacarlo de sí y entrar al cuarto con desesperación.

\- ¡Sakura!- exclamó con fuerza, el moreno, al entrar al lugar. Todos lo observaron sorprendidos ante la inminente llegada. Sakura, desde su posición, le dedicó una cansada mirada que preocupó al moreno, el cual corrió a su lado para tomarla de la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido Uchiha? ¡Estamos en una urgencia, no puedes permanecer aquí!- Sasuke se asustó ante la palabra "Urgencia".

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hijo? ¡HABLA TSUNADE!- exigió el moreno, a lo que la rubia le dedicó una mirada furibunda. ¿Quién se cría ese niñato para hablarle así? Sin embargo, se aclaró la voz y con paciencia le explicó la situación al moreno, el cual palideció.

\- Ahora te pido que te vayas y me dejes trabajar- sin embargo, Sasuke, haciendo todo lo contrario se acercó a la pelirrosa y la tomó de la mano fuertemente.

\- Me niego. Yo me quedo aquí con Sakura- la pelirrosa le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que pudo, de agradecimiento, a pesar de estar totalmente agotada y pálida.

\- Por favor Tsunade shishou, déjelo quedarse...- suplicó la pelirrosa, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Tsunade suspiró con agotamiento y asintió. Luego volvió a su lugar y allí fue cuando comenzó la lucha por salvarle la vida al bebé.

Sakura pujaba cada vez más pero así como pujaba sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo. Tsunade le pedía una y otra vez que pujara y ella lo hacía. Tendría a su pequeño a toda costa. Sasuke, por otro lado, mantenía sus manos unidas, infundiéndole su apoyo y, de vez en cuando, besaba la frente de la pelirrosa. Esta ya estaba en sus últimas fuerzas y su voz ya era mínima. Sasuke podía ver que ya estaba tomando el color de una hoja de papel y se estaba desesperando. De repente, Sakura emitió un último grito y pujó con todas sus fuerzas. Un llanto inundó los oídos de todos los presentes y Sasuke sintió una calidez apoderándose de su pecho. Lo que vio lo llenó de felicidad. Una pequeña niña llegaba a sus vidas.

\- Como lo supuse el cordón dio con el largo suficiente para no asfixiar a la pequeña- Sasuke dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y tomó a la bebé con su brazo. La observó embelesado y lentamente la acercó a una exhausta Sakura. Al verla la pelirrosa se emocionó y sonrió con ternura.

\- ¡Tsunade Sama, acertó con su apuesta! Esto hay que festejarlo- exclamó Shizune con emoción, mientras que la aludida se sonrojaba y se rascaba el puente de la nariz con nerviosismo. " _¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Sino Uchiha me hubiera hecho puré!"_ Pensaba la ex Hokage- Vamos a festejarlo, Tsunade Sama. Dejemoslos solos - susurró Shizune en la oreja de Tsunade y esta asintió con una sonrisa. Así las dos, finalmente, salieron del lugar, dejando solos a Sakura y Sasuke con la nueva integrante de la familia Uchiha.

\- ¡Bienvenida mi pequeña...!- comenzó Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por el moreno.

\- Sarada, Uchiha Sarada- Sakura sonrió con ternura y agradecimiento a Sasuke y este la besó con necesidad. Sakura correspondió y luego volvió a observar a su pequeña que los miraba atentamente, como tratando de memorizar las caras de sus papás. Sasuke abrazó a Sakura y acarició la pequeña cabecita de Sarada- Prometo protegerlas con mi vida. Lo prometo- Sakura sonrió con ternura.

\- Y Sarada y yo prometemos hacer feliz a papá por siempre. Porque ahora papá ya no está solo. Su familia lo ama y lo amará por siempre- Sasuke se sorprendió ante las palabras de Sakura, para, luego, apoyar su frente en el hombro de la pelirrosa ocultando su sonrojo. La pelirrosa sonrió- papi tiene que acostumbrarse a las muestras de cariño, Sarada. Vamos a tener que entrenarlo- le guiño un ojo a la pequeña y esta dibujó una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa, mientras un pequeño brillo alumbraba sus pequeñas orbes de color del carbón.

* * *

En un lugar húmedo y oscuro dos hombres conversaban de varias cosas para pasar el rato, mientras cumplían con su horario de guardia.

\- Oye escuchaste que Haruno san ya tuvo a su bebé, al parecer fue nena- comentó uno de los hombres, con voz animada. Pero rápidamente el otro tapó su boca con la palma de su mano.

\- Cállate, no hables tan alto que aquel te puede escuchar. Esto no tiene por qué escucharlo él- susurró el otro de los hombres. Retando al primero por su falta de tacto.

\- No te preocupes, mira ya está dormido, ni nos escuchó- aclaró el primero, restándole importancia al asunto. Enseguida los dos se alejaron del lugar, conversando de otras cosas.

Lentamente, del otro lado de las rejas, dentro de aquella celda que los guardias habían dejado atrás, alguien abría sus profundos ojos oscuros, mientras una pequeña sonrisa de burla se dibujaba en sus labios.

\- Bienvenida pequeña Uchiha. Te estaba esperando...- susurró para sí mismo, aquel prisionero, cerrando sus ojos. Sin embargo, al volverlos a abrir, estos ya no eran negros. Estos eran de un color rojo intenso, demostrando su Sharingan- solo un poco más, un poco más...- terminó por susurrar aquel hombre, aún con esa sonrisa descarada en sus labios.

 **Fin del Epílogo**

* * *

 **T-T Hemos llegado al final T-T buuuu T-T realmente voy a extrañar esta historia. Pero espero que no sea por mucho tiempo, y creo que muchos de ustedes piden lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad? espero no hacerlos esperar demasiado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo (ya no se cuantas veces lo dije pero no me canso de decírselos jeje) y espero recibir muchos reviews en este último capítulo. Anímenme e inspirenme mucho así no los hago esperar. También cuentenme que les pareció el epílogo.**

 **Muy dulzón, faltó amor, estuvo bien , estuvo pasable, estuvo horrible, jajaja. Lo que me digan sera bien recibido. ¡Los re quiero a todos! Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima amigos ^_^**


End file.
